Everything You Want
by VikingsDoItBetter
Summary: She's the answer to my silent prayer
1. She's blank

_Disclaimer: I only wish I could own them all. Except my Alex character. _

_This story is slightly AU, and would take place after the events of season 2. I like the books much better, but I'm really an Eric fan (as you'll read)_

_And ignore the almost happy ending of season two…sometime before the end of Beyond Here Lies Nothing_

_Summary: She was the answer to my silent prayer._

**Shot in the Dark**

_Sookie POV_

Another day, another dollar. Just been a typical Wednesday night at Merlotte's. A sea of drunks debating about the high school football game on Friday, which I will be attending, and even more desperate girls trying so hard to make something meaningful out of a drunk one night stand.

Good luck with that ladies.

My only bright spot in this sad evening is my favorite customer. He also happens to be my boyfriend.

Bill is my safe harbor in this violent quell of thoughts. Sweet. Cool. Nothing in all this mess.

I was lost in the hustle tonight; that's for sure. My guards were so weak from lack of sleep and working. I could hear everything from some girl wondering if her mother thinks she's slept with the whole town…or Hoyt Foytenberry's sweet thoughts of Jessica.

I silently put a bottle of TruBlood down on Bill's table. He grabbed my hand and I let the empty wash over me.

"Sookie. You seem very distracted."

"Sorry. It's just super loud in here tonight," he knew what I meant, " And it's been non-stop noise since five and I didn't sleep. Again."

Even with a swig of blood, he still curled his lip in disgust, "Eric."

It wasn't a question, "Yeah. It was… well I woke up and hopped right in the shower."

He said nothing, just let the anger flow over his face and silently sip his blood.

"Oh Bill. Please don't," I plopped myself down in the booth next to him resting my head on his shoulder, "He has to stop. Right?"

"Eric does not _have_ to do anything. He will continue on until he drives me mad or he drives you to him."

"One of those drives is considerably shorter I take it."

"Yes. Very."

I had to break this tension, "You know I was thinkin'….When JB would chase after me, I would just try to suggest Tara to him. Put her in the way of he and I," he raised an eyebrow, "Maybe that's the answer. Distract him with someone else."

"That would be some feat," he made a sound that could have been considered a sigh, "Sookie, he has called for us again."

I was furious, "Sweet Jesus….when?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Well, them. So much for that plan huh? That isn't a whole lot of time," I leaned against his chest. His cool hands stroked my hair.

"Then we will have to look extremely hard," he chuckled knowing exactly how ridiculous he sounded. He took another drink and actually laughed aloud.

"At least we know what he likes."

"Yes. How…fortunate."

That made me smile a little. "Oh but where to start, we've got such a wide array of choices."

As if God answered my silent prayer, she walked into the bar. Tall, blonde, green blue eyes that could trap a soul, and almost the palest skin I've ever seen. She was wearing a dark tank top, black and green plaid skirt with chains, topped with tall black and red boots. Black nails, dark eye make-up and blood red lips.

Every male eye followed her; every female gave her a death glare. She paid it no attention. She just sat down, in my section of course; alone. And…nothing. She wasn't thinking anything. Not possible for the living.

"Bill! That girl…"

He shifted his eyes towards her, "I saw her. Quite striking."

"She's a blank!" I was like a kid on Christmas day.

He said nothing, just looked at her.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I can't hear her."

"I assure you, she's very much alive. But. Convincing."

I grabbed his hand, "Well, come on. She's perfect!"

He wanted to protest but I wouldn't have it. I sat him down in front of her.

She glared at the both of us, " I'm sorry…did I say I needed company?" The words dripped from her lips like poison. Still nothing.

I ignored her obvious attempt to scare us off, "You must be new in town. I'm Sookie Stackhouse and this is Bill Compton, my boyfriend."

She shook my hand but seemed educated enough to offer a nod to Bill, which he returned. Not a single stray thought between them, it was so strange.

"You may fool them, but not me," Bill said rather coolly.

"I wasn't…well, I guess people just assume things with the skin tone and all. I offer my sincerest apologies if I offended you."

"Can I bring you something to drink," I needed to break the tension.

"Sure. Jameson, straight," she slid her ID across the table. Twenty-three and suddenly I hated her a little. I slid it back and marched off to get her drink, still wondering to myself how she could be just a pocket of nothing.

She had to be something more than human. And, seeing how that would probably be the case, just what I needed.

I sat her drink down and watched her knock back the tall shot with ease. She handed me a twenty, "Keep that."

I was almost shocked, "But it's only four fifty."

"It's just money girly. Can't take it with you."

I took her money back to the bar along with the empty glass and settled her bill and pocketed my large tip. When I returned to the table she seemed a little warmer.

"Please, Sookie, join us," she gestured for me to take a seat which I gladly accepted.

Bill spoke up, "I don't believe we caught your name, miss."

"Well, no one asked. How rude of me. I'm Alexandria Light. Alex."

Bill seemed to mull it over, "And where are you from? Certainly not here."

"No sir. I was born in Maine. We lived there until I was about eight. Then my father and I moved to New Orleans."

"Your father's name?"

"Alexander Light."

"Construction and Real Estate," I didn't know if he was trying to sound knowledgeable or smug.

"The one and only. Thank God."

She seemed so well read and well off to boot. How in the heck did she get here, "Then what got ya here to Bon Temps?"

"Long story short, I finished college early and refused to go to law school. Daddy insisted that getting me as far away from the city as possible."

"Why?" I thought it was a fair question.

"To keep me out of trouble. Whatever the fuck that means."

I tried to hide the shock on my face.

"What kind of trouble, if you don't mind me inquiring," even when Bill pryed it was polite.

"You could say it just finds me. I'm….gifted."

Gifted my foot, "Gifted how?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Look Alex. You don't have to worry. He's…"

"A vampire and you read people's thoughts. He filled me in while you were away."

"Alrighty then. You know what we are….it's only right we know what you are."

She laughed softly and smiled. She stared at Bill's drink. Then both of us watched in complete amazement as she made the bottle slide to her. She then forced the liquid to float in tiny orbs just about the lips of the bottle.

"Like I fucking said, gifted telepath slash empath."

She smoothly floated the blood back into its vessel and then slid it back to Bill. He stared uncomfortably at the bottle in front of him.

"Oh for fucks sake, I can't change the liquid to swamp water. It's the same O negative it was before."

He reluctantly took a drink.

"Well that certainly was a sight," I was truly amazed, "Aren't you afraid someone saw it," Just thinking about her doing it; something straight out of some movie.

"I don't care what people think as long as it's about me. I've spent many years honing my skills and am nearly flawless and extremely powerful."

She could have continued to pat herself on the back all night I fear.

"Nearly flawless?" Bill isn't one to waste anything. If we were really going to introduce her to Eric, we needed to know the depth and range of her talent.

"Yes. Nearly. Now it's not something as obvious as daylight or totally random like silver," she seemed to want to stop there, "But seeing as how you are all in the same place. Basically, if I concentrate too hard I can destroy whatever I'm trying to move slash read. You know, make somebody's head actually explode, just trying to read a big lie. The other little thing is psychic noise."

Bill raised an eyebrow in question to which Alex sighed with frustration.

"For example, some place that has had a shit load of really awful stuff like murder, torture and the like fuck with the balance of emotion and finality of death. When that gets out of whack, it leaves waves that I unfortunately am extremely sensitive to. I get these migraines. I can't move, or even have a clear thought. Sometimes I can hear the screaming in my head so loud it's like it's still real. It's….well, pretty fucking terrible."

"And those are the only weaknesses you have?" Cut to the chase, that's my Bill.

"Well, dangerous boys that my daddy wouldn't approve of but…."

Bill casts a glance at me.

I take my silent cue brilliantly, "So Alex, what do you do for fun?"

"You mean there's something to do in this town beside gossip and watch the grass grow," she gives me a coy grin, "and I'm not exactly a hot commodity so I'm not seeing anyone. So, mainly, I just sit and home and read…..and drink."

"Haven't you made any friends yet?"

"Please, most people are a bit afraid of me. And I prefer it that way."

"Well, I'm not the lease bit afraid."

"No, but you certainly are nervous about something. For someone dating the resident undead, you are really jumpy."

She was right about that. Oh, look at the time, "Shoot! It's after nine. I need to get out of here…"

"Will you be long," Bill asked meaning how much work I needed to get done.

"Oh, not at all. I just have to get my things."

"Good," Alex said, " I need to have a smoke anyways."

Bill stood and helped her up from her seat, "Then we shall wait outside for you."

I watched the two of them head out and then went back to Sam's office to get my things. On the way back I said my good nights, Sam being last. We talked about me working the day shift tomorrow seeing as how I had to be in Shreveport tomorrow night. I would be home by four; plenty of time for me to have a shower and a nap.

I walked outside and noticed how comfortable they were talking to each other.

"Really, I wouldn't want to intrude or impose," she seemed genuine.

I slid my arm inside of Bill's, "Speakin of intruding…what are you talking about girl?"

Bill quickly spoke, "I asked if she would accompany us to Shreveport tomorrow night."

Nice to see he's at least willing to try my idea.

She put her hands up in protest, "Really, sounds fun. But it also sounds like a date."

"Not at all! It's really more business than pleasure. I wouldn't mind at all."

"I insist Miss Light."

She looked us both over as she took a drag from her cigarette, "So, I don't have a choice. Alright, you don't have to twist my arm. I'd love to go."

I was so thrilled that I let my mind wander too far, which Alex caught. Immediately.

"Who's Eric?"

Bill shot me a look that cut straight through my spine, "Sorry. I couldn't stop myself."

She took another drag, waiting for an answer. Obviously tired of holding onto her purse, she unlocked her car, which was the flashiest thing in the parking lot. Gleaming white, with black tinted windows and shiny wheels.

"You have a beautiful car," Bill said.

"Thanks," she said while closing the door, "E class, but it's not even new."

"Well it sure is something," I added.

She leaned against her white horse, "So….Eric?"

Bill shoved his hands in his pockets, "Of course. He owns Fangtasia, a bar in Shreveport."

She laughed and I marveled at the stream of smoke escaping her lips, "Wow punny. Seriously, vampires and your sense of humor."

I thought it was kind of goofy too.

"Eric…Vampire?"

"Yes and very much so. He's over 1,000 years old. And extremely powerful."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes. We think the two of you should really meet."

She laughed and flicked her finished cigarette into the dark, "You just met me and you're setting me up on a blind date?"

Bill tilted his head in question.

I'll field this one, "Yes and no. I do some work for Eric."

"Like in the bar? Baby, I've got money."

"No silly! Eric is also a sheriff," I know it confused the heck out of me too, "he is basically in charge of the vampires in this part of the state."

"Sheriff? So if vamps fuck up he does what exactly, arrests them?"

Bill glared at her, "Far from it. In the hierarchy of my society, he's responsible for all the right and wrong in our world. And he can exact punishment on guilty humans as he pleases. He must also bring justice to those of us not acting according to standards."

A sly grin crept across her face and it reminded me of another blonde I know, "Oh Bill, that last part. Has someone been a bad boy?"

He said nothing.

"That's a yes then." She seemed proud of herself.

I knew she was pushing buttons, "Anyhow, I know I've got my limits but you are just something else. You are way more powerful and I think we could make a good team. He's just gonna love you. I know it!"

She crossed her arms, "Point taken. But love me? Why does that seem like the most crucial? I get the sense that's more important than anything."

After some nervous glances between Bill and myself and a few stray thoughts, she smiled. Again, just like him.

"Oh…he's a little too interested in our girl here. You sir do not appreciate that but are powerless to stop him. So sweetheart here thinks distracting him with me is the solution so you two can live happily ever after."

"Sookie is mine! He cannot have her," Bill expressed anger in such few words.

"Well, all that aside, what makes you even think I would even be interested?" She pushed his buttons just like Eric does.

Bill was tired of the game, I could tell, but I knew what needed to be done.

I tried to picture him as clearly as I could, "Well, for starters he's tall. Blonde, very handsome, extremely charming, rich and…dangerous."

She smiled again, "You're sending a lovely picture, but so what?"

Bill was done, "He can be extremely cruel. He cares nothing for the well being of humans. He's vain and egotistical. He values his well being above all else! He uses all his power to get his true desires. And like Sookie stated, he is extremely dangerous."

"Well, yeah. He's a fucking vampire. No shocker there."

Bill gave me a sideways look, "Alex, your father would not approve at all," that crafty old vampire.

Her face lit up, "Then I have to meet him."

Bill gave a curt nod, "Good. We will be leaving an hour after sunset."

"Right so around eight thirty. We can meet at my place," she offered.

"Where's that," I knew every house in town.

"The big white and red house before you leave town for the parish road."

"Wow you live there? Alone?"

"Well, I've got a maid and my dog but yes. Oh Sookie, why don't you just get ready at my place and Bill can just meet up with us when he won't burst into flames."

"Sounds great, if that's alright with you Bill."

He took my hand in his, "If it pleases you it pleases me."

Alex sniffed as she opened her door, "Now that's a Hallmark moment. If you two love birds will excuse me."

She shut her door and started her chariot. She rolled down the window to reveal her custom leather interior, "It was a pleasure to meet you both. See you tomorrow."

She sped off leaving a huge cloud of dust.

"Alex. Your father will not approve," doing my best Bill impression.

"You wanted her to be interested. It was the only way."

"I know, you sly old vampire."

Bill smiled. God, I loved when he did that.

"You think he'll like her?" He'd better.

"She's beautiful, smart, powerful, and dislikes most human beings."

"And?"

"She's perfect."


	2. Dress you up

_Alex POV_

Oh my god, I'm up before seven and that's p.m. I swear, the vamps have it right. No good can come from being awake and about before dark.

I guess I can't lie in bed forever so I reluctantly put on my bathrobe and strongly consider just forgetting the whole thing.

But I have a guest, so that would just be rude and I wouldn't want anyone to think that about me.

Evelyn, my maid slash mother figure, hands me my coffee on my way down stairs. I wonder sometimes if Evelyn knows she's a bit of a stereotype especially here in the South. Oh well, she tells me that my guest is having tea in the living room.

And there she was sitting on my couch. Sookie Stackhouse. Lord, she looks like she's trying to do sexy and Sunday school teacher all at the same time. That's totally what Bill sees in her. Sweet and only a little innocent.

"Hey Sook, nice pants."

"Oh thanks. Did I wake you?"

She is insulted and jealous. My work here is done.

"Yeah, one of the benefits of not needing to work is plenty of rest. I see Evelyn got you something to drink."

"And she's your…"

"Maid. She was my nanny, practically raised me herself. She's been by my side my whole life. She lives just across the way. My father bought it for her, you know, so I could have my privacy."

She must have heard her name, "Anything else baby?"

"No ma'am. Why don't you just go on home sweetie. I'll be gone all night. Tell Gabe I said hey."

"Sure will baby," she kisses my forehead on her way towards the door and stops to face Sookie, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse."

"You too."

She hurried out of sight. She's going to love this story tomorrow.

"Sometimes she brings Gabe with her, that would be her son. I don't mind, he's really funny."

"Sure." She thinks I would sooner eat children than talk to one. Well, that's not very nice Sookie.

"Well, I need a shower. Come on upstairs. I'll show you my room and my closets." Maybe you'll find something in there that would be more…appropriate.

"This place is sure big to have all to yourself," she said as we climbed my winding staircase up toward my bedroom.

"I guess my dad just wanted me to fill it. But I like knowing that he is most annoyed by the fact that I won't."

"What's your mom think?"

And she makes the first strike, "Oh my mom's dead. She was killed when I was six."

"Oh my…I'm sorry."

"Why, you didn't kill her."

She understood me. Oh, I see.

"I see…at least we've got something in common Sookie. I was so worried that we wouldn't get along."

She smiled, sadly. Yeah, you got me.

I open the door to my room and she looked around like a kid, " Feel free to check out my closets while I'm in the shower."

She laughed a little louder, "Like I could fit in any of it."

Damn straight.

I went into my bathroom and turned on the hot water. I adjusted the temperature, took off my robe and clothes, and hopped in. Is there anything better than a hot shower, seriously? The water feels great against my stiff neck. I slept like the…oh, don't think that. I hear footsteps on my marble tile.

"So, what are you wearing?"

I turn off the water and grab my towel. I'm not that friendly. Eww, my skin is so dry. Good reason not to be super tan. My tattoos look awful; oh lotion you are my only friend.

She gives me a curious look as I towel off with what dignity I can, "Wow, you are in great shape."

"Oh, thanks. I have my own gym…you can use it anytime you like, you're sadly the closest thing to a friend I have. And I have so much."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

I grab my blow dryer and being the arduous task of drying my hair. She is looking around, so uneasy.

"What are you so nervous for?" I have to shout a bit.

I can just see her lips move, "Nothin' at all." Liar, liar.

I laugh. She forgets that I can sense and feel emotion. She won't forget again.

Fifteen minutes later, my mane is totally dry.

I walk back into my bedroom to get the easy part. Lotion first…then clothes. I pull the towel up to reveal the giant crucifix on my side and being to slather myself.

"Wow, that's impressive," observant, "how many do you have?" I can see her counting all my visible ones.

"Nine. Not like anyone gets to see the big one here. Ever."

In the silence she puts the puzzle together, "Oh. OH! Really."

"Yes, and don't be so shocked. Appearances you know."

I open a drawer and find a red and black push up bra with matching panties. I turn my back to her and put it all on under my towel. Once covered, I drop it.

Apparently she underestimated the tats, "Did they hurt?"

"Is water wet," I rub more lotion on to cover them as best I can , "the one on my hand was painless mostly. The ones around my shoulder and elbow were middle ground. The back was easy….but the cross, that was torture. Especially the detailing but, you do get used to it the more it's done."

I see that my hot rollers are already heating, thank God for Evelyn. I start putting them in my hair.

"So…what did you want to wear? I'm sure you have so many choices." Jealousy, thy name is Stackhouse.

"See, now that I don't know. What does a girl wear to impress a super old vampire?"

"Well, he'd be as pleased as punch to see you in that."

We both laugh, "I'd bet." I spray Big Sexy Hair on my hair.

"How about you show me what you were thinking about and I could tell you what he would like?"

"Awesome! Oh, I was also thinking Bill could offer an opinion once he gets here. I mean, he probably has known Eric longer than anyone right?"

"Of course. Sure." She doesn't like the idea but understands it.

"Fantastic. I've got the shoes figured out," Wow when did it get dark.

I take all the rollers out and shake the curls loose. I sit and apply my makeup, completed with red lipstick. Who is this girl looking back at me….

Like expected the doorbell rings, "Even shows up a few minutes early. How proper."

I put my robe on again and we head down the stairs. I answer the door. He is either pissed or surprised, maybe both. Wow, he looks even paler than he did yesterday. Probably hasn't eaten yet.

"Good evening ladies." His voice just floats on air.

"Evening Bill. Wouldn't you like to come in?" I'm not that dumb.

"Yes. Thank you." He crosses the threshold and shuts the door behind him, "You are not dressed Alex. I thought we had discussed what time we would meet."

"Now, I have something on. I'm just not sure on a final choice. I'd like to get your thoughts on it."

He looks to her for approval, "It's alright. Really."

He nods, "Of course. Shall we?"

I lead the way; I try to ignore the enormous warmth over Sookie. That girl is so much in love you don't have to be empathic to pick up on it.

I leave the door to my bedroom open as well all enter, "You have a lovely home." Yeah, super polite. Kind of creeping me out.

"Thank you very much. I like it."

I go into my walk in and grab the final choices. I bring out a red bandage dress, with black trim, and a pair of dark wash jeans with a red and black corset top.

"I thought the colors were appropriate."

"Indeed." He seems…yes, that would be annoyed. "I like the dress, don't you Sookie?"

"It is really amazing. The halter will show off your great arms." Genuine. "So, where are your shoes?"

"Of course. Next room on the left; top shelf, six inch heel, red soles, red interior, label Loboutin."

She leaves us to retrieve my very best heels. They truly are sex in leather.

I almost take off my robe; I can't believe I forgot he was in the room. How can I explain it: Vamps feel more strongly than people do and they think more quietly. It's not that I can't hear them; it's just more difficult to do so.

I feel the heat rush to my face after I realize that he did get some form of a show. I take the dress into my closet. "Sorry. I forgot you were standing there."

"You don't fool me." He was standing in the doorway of the closet, seeing almost all my skin.

I could feel his eyes on me; he was impressed and not too interested. He thought that Eric would be pleased with this choice. I wiggle myself into my form fitting dress.

"Yeah, you've said that already."

I walk out and stand in front of my mirror. All right Alex, not doing too bad today. "Could you help me with my zipper please?"

"Certainly." He stands behind me and I wonder who started that myth about vampires and mirrors. I cannot believe I'm still blushing. I have never been evaluated like that by anyone.

His cool skin sends a shock right through me as he brushes against my back. "I can smell it."

I smooth out the dress, if nothing else to get away from his skin. I sit down in front of my mirror and make sure my earrings are correct. "Smell what? My perfume."

"Do not play coy, Alex. We can smell purity. The only thing that would appeal to a vampire more than you is a child. Plus, you are a rare…"

"Vintage." Who's playing coy now? "You probably found the one AB negative virgin in all the United States. So am I like the vampire holy grail or something?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

Sookie rushes back in, shoes in hand, "Here you are sweetie. Wow, that looks really great on you."

I slip into my shoes; adding to my already more than adequate five foot ten frame.

"What do you both think? Too much, not enough, what?"

Sookie smiles, a real one, not that nervous crap she shows everyone. "You are a knockout girl! Everyone will notice you."

Bill takes my hand and looks at my reflection. "Irresistible Alex. Eric will not be able to help himself."

"Wonderful, I'm vampire bait."

"More or less." He lets go of my hand and I feel a little heat drain away from my face. I guess the gravity of the situation just hit me. The worst part; he was serious about the bait part. "Ladies, are we ready?"

"Of course." As ready as I'll ever be. "We can take my car."

"I insist on driving." Are all vamps this bossy?

"Sure. It's hard as hell to drive in these shoes anyway."

I start turning off lights as we head downstairs. I grab my purse…phone….keys. I double check to make sure the door is locked when we leave.

I hand Bill the keys. "Shit, I need to smoke first."

"Not in the car?" There's that annoy feeling again.

"Are you fucking crazy? It would ruin the interior. Plus, it's kind of rude seeing how she doesn't smoke and you don't breathe."

I quickly light my cigarette and savor it while I can. Hey, I think if there was anytime for a smoke break this would definitely be it.

Sookie looks so disappointed as I flick the butt away. Scratch that, she is disappointed. "We've all got some bad habits." A polite sad smile.

Bill opens the door for the both of us. I slide into my backseat. "You know, I've never been back here."

Now he's confused about something. Listen to the engine roar.

"What….oh, you need to fasten your seatbelt for the car to go into gear."

He is too resistant so I reach forward and buckle it for him. "Seatbelt, seatbelt; it's the law. Try it now."

The transmission slides smoothly into gear and we speed away.

"That's an interesting feature," Sookie says. I hate open-ended statements.

"I guess my dad was worried that would be killed in some care accident, so he had that little feature added. No seatbelt, no driving."

"It is not comfortable." He meant that in every sense of the word.

"Sorry old man. You can't completely take it off, the car will slow down. You can slide it around your shoulder though. Guess they didn't think about the comfort of a creature that doesn't die that easy. Shame on you Mercedes seatbelt."

He huffed in disapproval. "I will manage."

"I should hope you can manage in a 120,000 dollar car."

Tense silence, my favorite.

"Bill, sweetheart, how is this going to work?" That smile; She has to know how fake it is. She is worried.

"Yeah. We want to make sure I do this right." Now is the good part.

"Very well. It is extremely important that you make a good impression. Show Eric that you are a prize to be won."

"And had."

He nodded. "Do not be easily frightened of him, but being cautious would be wise. I do not believe he would harm you, but he is very dangerous."

You keep saying that. I know you mean it. "Right, respect him and fear him. But still be his fantasy."

They didn't answer but I knew I was right on.


	3. Looking to Like

_Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry I'm slow with updates…but I will do my best!_

The trio arrives at Fangtasia on a very popular evening. Bills opens the car door for both women and they walk toward the entrance.

Alex stops them to smoke, "Sorry. I'm actually a little nervous, now that I'm here and all."

"It's okay," Sookie offers, "we've got time."

Alex savors the first drag. "Are all vampires so polite, Bill?"

"Mostly. Perhaps because the majority of us are from a different time."

"Manners are truly a lost art," she hopes the nicotine will calm her, but she knows better.

"Remember, you must grab his attention," Bill warns.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Look at me," Alex makes a slow turn emphasizing her curves, "How could he _not_ notice?"

She finishes her cigarette, puts it out with her shoe, and pops a mint, "Showtime huh?"

Bill nods in agreement and motions for her to follow behind them. Alex looks over the crowd as they walk through the door. She notes that the feeling of this place is very primal, emotionally speaking.

"Bill, Sookie, It is so lovely to see you," Pam looks right through them and smiles, "Who's your friend?"

Alex steps forward and stands beside Bill, "Pam, this is Alexandria Light."

"Alex," she adds with a polite nod.

Pam studies her face and Alex knows that she is being evaluated, "ID?"

"Sure," Alex retrieves it from her bag, "There."

Pam brushes Alex's hand as she takes the card from her, "Twenty-three? Bill, where are you finding these children," Pam hands Alex back her plastic.

Alex raises an eyebrow.

"She is not for me," he says flatly.

"Well, an excellent choice then. She certainly is something."

The sentence sends a chill through Alex.

"I'll tell him that you're here. All of you."

"Thank you."

Bill ushers them forward, "Alex, wait here," he gestures at the bar.

"How will I know when or even if this works?"

"Oh, you'll know," Sookie says. Another bone chilling statement.

Alex feels a swell around her, close but not next to her, "He sees me doesn't he? I feel him looking…I believe I have his attention."

She turns sideways and catches a glimpse of Eric. He is wearing jeans paired with a tight black shirt. She feels raw power from the split second of eye contract.

"God damn Sookie, you didn't say he was that hot! Breathtaking even."

"Careful he is not anything else," Bill says with the warning clear in his cool voice.

"Evening Bill. Sookie," Chow interrupts, "what's with the new model?"

Bill seemed annoyed, "Chow, this is Alexandria Light. She is a friend of ours."

Alex nods politely, "Alex, for short. Nice to meet you."

Chow slides drinks to Bill and Sookie, "The pleasure is mine Alex. What can I get you?"

"Patron silver, double, thank you," she gets a look from Sookie, "What?"

"Kinda strong don't ya think?"

"Seriously, I'm probably going to have a face to face with the oldest vampire you or I know who by the way could kill me if he wanted and I have to keep his attention. I think I deserve whatever courage I can get at this point, don't you?"

"Point taken."

Chow sits down her drink and stops her from reaching for payment, "He says anything you want is yours," he moves his eyes in the direction where Eric is seated.

Alex takes the tequila in her hands and bows, "Thank you," she whispers into the air, knowing that he heard her voice as he smiles and bows in return.

Bill takes Sookie by the hand, "Let's go see what he wants. At least from us."

The two walk toward Eric, leaving poor Alex to fend off the drunken college boys. The two make their way to the stage where Eric is seated. They take the seats to his left. Pam is seated to his right.

"Bill. Sookie. Thank you for coming," Eric says; if for nothing else, out of habit.

"You _summoned_ us," Sookie says tartly, "so what do you need me for now?"

"Now Sookie, does it all have to be business," Eric speaks with mock hurt, "sleeping well I trust…"

She says nothing, just offers a hateful glare.

"Bad dreams?" A sly grin creeps across his face.

"Eric, what is your business with us," Bill interrupts, anger behind his words.

Eric rolls his eyes, "Of course. Your friend, Alex?"

Bill looks over at her. At that moment, some drunken fool is mooning over her, "What about her?"

"Very striking. Furthermore, if one did not know better as to say, she blends in well. Is she yours, have you traded up?"

"No!" Sookie shrieks to which Eric laughs, "We brought her here for you…I mean, to meet you."

Eric gives Bill a bored look before turning his gaze back to Alex, who is now staring back, "Now Bill, what makes you think I would even want to meet his human, beautiful though she may be?"

As if on some cue, the drunken boy grabs at Alex's chest. Instead of her screaming, she merely raises an eyebrow. The boy's head then bounces off the bar; she takes the last sip of her drink.

"Impressive. Chow, bring her to me."

Chow obeys and comes from behind the bar. He escorts Alex through the crowd. Everyone stares as she passes and she is almost overwhelmed by the emotion; men full of desire, women full of envy.

She stops at the end of the stage. Eric gets up from his seat and offers her his hand. She smiles as she takes it and slinks up the stairs. She is taken by his height; _must have been a fucking giant to everyone else_, she thought.

He takes his seat and she stands in front of him.

"Alex Light," he says, attempting to scare her.

"Eric Northman," she says with a deep nod, "It is such a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me," Eric gestures to himself, "Tell me, what is such a beautiful creature like you doing with them?"

"You can't always choose your friends," she smiles, "By creature you mean?"

He laughs, "Well, you're definitely something more than just a human."

"Yes, I'm empathic and a telepath."

"An empath, I haven't seen on in ages. I would have never have guessed it."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

Eric smiles, "I would love to finger through the pages."

Alex feels the heat rush to her cheeks and she curses her innocence, "I'm glad you like the cover. I can tell. Not even you can lie to me."

Eric raises an eyebrow, "Really. Well Bill, she certainly will prove valuable."

Sookie adds, "Between the two of us, no one can hide information."

Eric turns to Pam, "Leave us."

She begins to protest but Eric says something very firmly in a language Alex doesn't understand. Pam glares at Alex as she walks off. Eric gestures to the now empty seat, "Please."

Alex slowly sits and Eric gives her a once over.

"Sookie is right, as much as that pains me to admit it," She says.

"Alex is very powerful, as you've seen," Bill adds.

Eric takes Alex's hand in his, "Explain."

"Well," she begins, "Sookie is more of a visual artist. She can only hear and see what I person wants or furthermore, what they want you to. I tend to open more doors."

Eric just stares.

"Meaning I can find out the truth, no matter of what they want. Plus, how they feel about it can say whether it's truthful and I can make them forget they told me anything and what they told me. Sound familiar?"

"Curious," Eric whispers, "Show me."

Alex looks around and her eyes settle on Sookie. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

Sookie begins to speak, "I hate that bloodsucking jerk so much! Tricks me, then makes me have those dreams. I mean, sure, I enjoy them a little too much… then sits there like a god. Are gods that good looking? I know she's totally into him. They're perfect, self absorbed and too powerful. He desires her I can see that….please God."

She blinks and notices everyone staring, "What?"

"Oh, I just was listening to you telling us how you feel," Alex says with a devilish grin.

Sookie looks at Bill, "What did she do to me? I know she did, but I can't remember. What did I say?"

Eric laughs, "Fantastic."

"Thank you very much, "Alex says, leaning back in her seat.

"I do believe you could be of some use to us, don't you think Bill?"

Bill nods in agreement.

Alex feels the tension, "Sook, maybe we should let the boys sort out the details. Besides, I need to powder my nose."

Sookie takes the hint, "Sure. Shouldn't go by yourself anyways, Lord knows what trouble you'd get into."

"I told you, it finds me. Excuse us boys," Alex says, prompting both men to stand, "Good manners. I like that."

Eric winks. Both men help the girls down the stairs. Eric never breaks his gaze of Alex, "Her ass is pure perfection."

"I hadn't noticed," Bill says tartly.

"You are a terrible liar," Eric replies, "Well played old sport."

"I don't know what you are implying."

"Don't be coy. You can get me off Sookie's trail by dangling Alex in front of me. You knew she would be almost irresistible to me."

"It was mostly Sookie's thought."

"Well, I shall have to thank her. But you know I do bore easily."

"She will not bore you."

"You hope. For the moment she does…."

Bill stares Eric down, "What is it you wanted? I assume there is some actual work to be done."

Eric sits back, "Yes. A few weeks ago, some vigilante human began attacking some of us in the daylight while they were resting. I want him found. She wants him found and to be questioned. It's obvious that someone is helping him. We all need to know who he works for. Alex and Sookie will need to listen for him and at all times."

The men rise as the girls return. Alex smiles as everyone returns to their seats.

"You get it all worked out," Sookie asks.

"Of course," Eric replies, "Alex can help you with our work, that is of course, if she likes…"

"I'd be delighted to."

"Wonderful."

"So, what are we lookin' for exactly?" Sookie taps her finger impatiently.

"There is a rouge assassinating vampires," Bill adds, "Eric wants us to find him and bring him back here."

"Sure." Sookie smiles nervously.

"So, is this guy in the area" Alex asks.

"He is in _my_ area," Eric says, "He must be stopped."

"Of course," Alex agrees, not fully understanding what she was agreeing to.

Eric turns to face Alex, "You smell amazing."

"Thanks, I'm wearing Addict Two…"

Eric leans in close and whispers, "I wasn't talking about your perfume. Mouth-watering, as a matter of fact."

Alex catches his fangs glistening in the low light, "You don't scare me."

"Really," he looms over her, "I could snap you in half anytime I choose, human."

Alex swallows hard, "You won't. You gain nothing from it. Besides wouldn't want to damage the vessel would you, vampire?"

He smiles and retracts his fangs, "Got a live one Bill," he sits back down, "Fearless. Mostly."

Sookie chimes in, "You like her then?"

Eric looks at Alex. She is almost chilled by his icy blue eyes, "More than words can express. Besides, she's my type exactly my type."

"What? Gorgeous?" Sookie says with sarcasm.

"AB negative, a very rare find," Eric responds.

Alex stands suddenly, "I'm sorry. I really need a smoke."

Eric gives her a puzzled look.

"Some of us still breathe," Sookie scolds.

"So outside I go," Alex says with a nervous smile.

"I'll come with you," Eric stands, "Dangerous place for a beautiful woman to be standing alone in the dark."

Alex knew it wasn't a choice. She accepted his hand and he lead her out the back entrance. Once out the back door, she reached for her bag. Before she could get to it, Eric pinned her against the wall between his arms. She looked right at him.

"You know that shit won't work on me."

"Now why would I even want to glamour you," Eric coos, "Its clear to me that you are extremely drawn to me."

"You are extremely attractive, so true."

Eric smiles, "As are you. Sookie cannot hold a candle to your luminesant beauty."

Alex blushes, "Thanks."

Her breath catches in her throat as Eric leans against her. She puts her hands against his chest, suddenly taken by how still he is, "Easy killer, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know. I can smell it. Despite what you would like others to think."

She sighs. "That's what he meant. So, you can smell that?"

"Yes. Pure," he runs his fingers along her neckline, "Untouched by man."

"Yeah, also true," she runs her fingers along his cheek, "I can tell what you feel."

"Nothing."

"Liar," she says, "Let me see; attraction, curiosity, desire….sadness."

He takes her hand, covers it with his and holds it to his chest, "True. You _are_ powerful my darling."

She smiles, "We can keep that our little secret. I won't say anything if you won't."

"Agreed."

"Great, but…I really do need that smoke."

"Of course," he pulls himself back and she finally reaches for her pack and lighter. Eric takes the lighter from her and lights her cigarette for her.

"Thanks. I don't think anyone has ever done that."

"I like to make an impression."

She smiles and takes a long drag.

Eric stands quietly by her and clearly on the look out. Alex kicks at the ground, taking note of how comfortable he is just filling space.

"Silence doesn't bother me," she says, "I can get something of what you're thinking…but that is extremely difficult."

"Curious," Eric says. He gestured towards her lit cigarette, "Aren't you worried those will kill you?"

"I'm not scared of the things that should kill me," she gives him a coy grin.

Eric turns to face her. She notes how he seems to glow in the moonlight. He steps closer to her. He seemed somehow taller this close to her.

"Your attitude is not necessary."

"I don't know…."

He puts a finger to her lips, "You need not pretend with me. I know what you are; you know what I am, do not lead me."

She nods in agreement with the warning.

"It is not very becoming. I do not enjoy carrying on under false pretenses. If we are to continue, be honest with me. I will be honest with you always. You have my word."

She flicks her cigarette off into the night, "Okay," she takes his hand, "I promise. No bullshit."

He nods in agreement and leads her back inside to her friends.

"Alex," Sookie exclaims, "I was just coming to find you."

"Oh, ready to go then," Alex asks, disappointment clear.

"Yes." Bill said in a way that suggested no argument.

"The bar gets more authentic as the night wears on," Eric offers the explanation as they walked toward the door.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she protested.

"I'm afraid in this case, you cannot. Its dangerous for a beauty such as you to be unattached in such a place," Eric reassures.

"She's been here late right?"

Bill spins to answer, "Sookie is _mine_. I protect her."

Sookie smiles, grabbing Bill's hand as they neared Alex's car.

"Mine? What the fuck does that mean? We are bought and sold…."

"No. Sookie is Bill's human. He has declared that in public and at great length. In our world, that means no harm must come to her and no one else can feed on her," Eric explains.

"I guess that makes sense. So, how does one become property in your world," Alex asks, her back turned to Eric.

He spins her around, "You will see."

She knows she should have been terrified, but that only made her more curious.

He smiles at her, "I would very much like to see you again; in a less public setting."

"I'd like that too."

"How about your home. Tomorrow night."

Again no option, "Sure. But…"

He hands her a business card, "My cell phone number. Call me just before dusk. I will find you." He closes his hand around hers as he opens the car door with his free hand.

"I will."

He smiles, "Try to look more natural."

"A guy wants less make-up. This must be a fantasy."

"Not yet." He kisses her hand, "Until tomorrow. Sweet dreams _delicota_." He shuts the door and Bill speeds off.

Alex can't wipe the smile off her face, "I thought you both said he was cruel."

"I know," Sookie carried on with real surprise, "He certainly was on his best behavior."

Bill snorted, "He was, to a degree."

"What's the matter Bill? Outclassed," Alex retorts.

"Hardly. That name he called you."

"What about it?"

"It's the one word in old Swedish I've heard him use."

"Then what does it mean," Sookie asks.

Bill pauses, "Delicious."


	4. Firsts

Friday seemed to drag on; the sun seemed to linger too long. Alex spent most of the day to rest but to no avail. She finally decided that running errands all day would fill her nervous mind. She returns home shortly before complete nightfall, a packet in her hand and on her phone.

"Big plans tonight Sook?"

"Now that you mention it, Bill and are going to the football game."

She laughs, "Really? Vamps like football?"

She sits her keys down and takes the packet into the kitchen and puts it in the refrigerator. Evelyn is just finishing making dinner for Alex.

"Well, I don't know if he likes it, but he said he would go with me."

"At least you know what to do with him." 

"Alex, you'll be fine. Eric likes you. He's leaving his bar in his town to see you. That means something."

"Only if he loves money."

"He does, almost as much as he loves himself."

"Well then I guess I am special," Evelyn sits a plate in front of her and points to the clock, "Shit! I have to get off here…."

"Oh yeah, you've got a phone call to make."

They say their good byes. Alex pours herself a glass of water. She drinks it all down as she stares at the phone.

"It ain't gonna dial itself child," Evelyn teases.

Alex sighs, "I know," she takes a small bite of her dinner, "I'm just super nervous."

"What's he like baby girl?"

"Unbelievable, almost unreal, and a little scary."

"All things with love are scary sweetness," she pats Alex on the shoulder, "Call him."

Alex takes a deep breath. She takes the card out of her wallet and carefully puts in the numbers. She cursed the touch screen on her iPhone, like it was mocking her patterns.

She silently hoped for voicemail.

"Yes," his voice could chill her from a distance.

"Eric…this is Alex."

"Of course, I've been waiting. I've been restless."

She smiled, "You too? That's out there….I mean, where are you?"

"Half way between Shreveport and Bon Temps. Give me a way to get to you."

"Sure," she rattled off an address plus some landmarks, "Think you can find it?"

"I can always find a way to you, dear one. Plus, I have GPS."

"Who the hell doesn't anymore, so how long?"

"Within the half hour."

She felt a warm wave wash over her, "Okay then, I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you will."

After he hung up, she almost felt haunted. She ate her dinner in total silence. She had a glass of wine after just to steady herself. As she stared out the window, she laughed at her own childish fears.

"Don't you think you should get that liquor and dinner off your breath baby" Evelyn asked, with a tone of mama knows best in her voice.

"Oh yeah, of course, I'm just a little freaked out," Alex smiles over her shoulder, "Eve, he's almost too beautiful for words."

"Sweetie, no man is that beautiful. Now, up the stairs."

Alex laughed out loud as she marched up her stairs, "You'll see."

She knew Evelyn thought she was a silly child about this whole thing. Sending her up here was just a good way for her to check out the man in question. Evelyn also hoped that she and the dog in the house would scare him a little.

Alex couldn't wipe the smile off her face, even as she finished brushing her teeth. She checked her hair, totally fine, and her make-up. She thought she looked pretty natural.

She checked her outfit. An extremely flattering pair of jeans and a dark green shirt, just enough showing she thought. Sexy not skanky.

She looked across the room to see her bulldog giving her the most desperate and pathetic look.

"Alright, you can get out, but only if you promise to be good. I'm serious buddy."

The dog barked in agreement as she bent down to unlatch the door. She fights to keep him off her clothes.

"Thor, I'm having company. No messes and no kisses."

He seemed to understand and took a comfortable place at the foot of her bed. She sat next to him and sighed. She didn't have much time to worry much longer as Evelyn entered the room "Yeah?"

"Someone at the door for you sweetness; he says that you have to invite him in."

He heart skipped a beat, "Of course I do," she stood up, smoothed out her top and headed down the stairs toward the rest of her night.

"And you was right baby. He is delicious. Tall and mysterious. I wonder how he looks out of all that," Evelyn whispers.

Alex had to catch her breath when she saw Eric in her doorway. He was leaning his large body against her doorframe. He was wearing a black tank top, black leather jacket, and a very generous pair of jeans.

She wondered herself what he did look like without the clothes, "You know he heard you right?"

Both women stopped in the foyer. Eric shifted his gaze from Alex to Evelyn and smiled.

"They have amazing hearing," Alex whispered know that he was listening intently.

The heat rushed to Evelyn's cheeks, "Lord Jesus," she hurried to get her keys and heat out, "Well, I should leave you two alone then. It was nice to meet you Mr. Northman."

She made her way out the door; Eric barely making room for her to pass without her gently grazing him. She muttered a few more blessings under her breath as she took off across the road. He laughed, and Alex loved the sound.

"You look great," she smiled, her voice soft.

"As do you," Eric raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Oh shit! Sorry. Wouldn't you like to come in?"

"Very much so," he stepped across the threshold standing in front of her, closing the door behind him.

The dog barked at Alex's feet.

"What is that?"

"_He_ is my dog. His name is Thor."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You named your pet Thor?"

"Well, what was I supposed to call him, Tiny?"

"Point taken," Eric tilted his head to examine the pooch, "He certainly looks fierce enough."

"He is extremely protective," she reached down to scratch behind Thor's ear, "he loves me, yes, he does." The bulldog seems satisfied with the attention.

"Are we going to stand in this foyer all evening," Eric steps even closer to her, "not that I mind…"

"Course not, please." She gestures for him to follow her.

She takes him into her living room. It has several bookshelves, a fireplace, and a large couch in front of a large television. There are two chairs flanking the couch with a coffee table filling the gap. There are several pictures around the room.

"Your home is lovely; at least what I can see of it," Eric stands in front of the fireplace and examines the pictures there, "I assume the child is the photo is you."

"Yeah, and that's my mom. Isn't….wasn't she beautiful?"

"Yes. Your resemblance to her is remarkable."

"Thanks," she leans against the wall, "and thank you for seeing me. Alone."

"Well, you had my attention. And Sookie seems to find you interesting enough."

"And that made you what, curious?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, that girl is sweet but so fucking naïve. She irritates me."

Eric sits down on the couch. Alex takes the cue and sits down beside him.

"Your pet is staring."

Alex laughs, "He doesn't know if he can trust you. He won't leave and stay quiet until he knows that I'm safe." 

Eric sighs, reaches over and pets the dog, "Sufficient?"

"I suppose," Alex shoos her protector off to a small door and shuts it after he goes through it, "Sorry, I should have put him in the basement in the first place," she returns to her seat.

"We all have a tendency to let our pets control our behavior."

She is taken aback by the sentence, "Just when it felt normal. What the hell was I saying?"

"We were talking about Sookie and how you feel about her."

"Right. I don't know if she even has a logical thought in her head sometimes."

"Then why would you agree to meet me on just her word?"

Alex feels heat rushing to her face, "Well, when she was talking about you…she pictured you and I saw….I just didn't think you seemed real at all. I had to see for myself."

"Had they told me their friend was so beautiful, I would have come here first, perhaps spared you the pageantry of my bar."

"Me…on a good day, I'm all right."

"Trust me when I tell you this. I have been alive a long time. You, Alex, are near perfection. Too good for the living."

She laughs, "I'm just…It's hard for me to accept compliments."

"Get used to it."

She nods, "Can I get you something…you look more pale than yesterday?"

"You can tell the difference?"

"Of course I can. Can't everyone?"

"Not usually."

"Well, then. You need something."

Alex hurries off into her kitchen. Eric follows her with a look of mild disgust on his face.

"I do not enjoy that synthetic trite they call sustenance."

Alex pulls a small container from her refrigerator, "I assure you. This is anything but that."

She slides a small bag across the countertop. He looks at it and says nothing.

"It's mine, and don't act like that's the strangest thing you've ever seen. Since I have such a rare blood type and I live in the middle of nowhere its not a terrible idea to keep my own brand on chill, just in case. And that is fresh, I got it drawn today. For you. I thought you might be hungry."

Eric steps between her and the counter, "It's cold."

"Excuse me for trying to keep it from going bad, if there is such a thing. Here, I'll warm it up for you."

She reaches around him, pressing her body to his. She is electrified by the cool skin beneath hers.

"It's better directly from the source," he whispers, while running his fingers along her neck.

It sends a chill down her spine. She collects herself and puts the bag in the microwave.

"I'm sure that it is. But if I can't just let you have it from the source. Then you'll think I'm just one of those fang-banging whores who gets off on that," she shakes her head, "Plus I really didn't know how it works, so for now this will have to do."

Eric presses his hands into her hips pulling her close, "You are not one of those. I can spot them. They reek of desperations and self-loathing. You, however, smell amazing…"

The microwave shuts off and pulls Alex away. She takes it out and grabs a glass from the cabinet, "This is a compromise. Think of it as…"

"Foreplay?"

"Well….maybe. I guess for you. I was going to say…I totally forgot now. So, until then."

"No drinking from the vessel," Eric sighs in disapproval as she pours the blood into the glass. He takes it from her and drinks.

"How is it? Or should I ask how I taste?"

"Intoxicating; and it will do for now," she sees his fangs glisten in the low light. He smiles to reveal more, "Still not frightened?"

"Not really. They only come out if you're hungry, angry or otherwise stimulated."

He pushes against her, "And what am I exactly?"

"Not angry."

He laughs; the heat rushes to her face.

"You still can't read my thoughts?"

"No, just….well, it's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Okay…if you were thinking something specifically directed towards me, then maybe I could hear it. Its not an exact science with supernatural beings. Especially you, but have no fear, all I hear from you is silence."

She takes the now empty glass and rinses it out. _That would be a fun stain to get out_ she thinks as she prays it doesn't ruin her glassware. Eric watches her every move from across the room.

"You seem….out of sorts Alex."

She puts the bag into its storage container and then into the refrigerator. She walks towards her living room and he follows behind.

"Just nervous. Its been a long time since...well, since anyone else has been here."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Most people don't find my little gift to be that attractive of a quality. Plus, I'm rude, loud and have tattoos. If they can get past what I look like, then they find out what I am and it's all downhill from there. You probably understand that part right?"

"Explain."

"Don't play coy, Eric. It doesn't suit you. Don't most women approach you; want you, because of what you are? They don't care about the risks and if you find it worth entertaining you indulge them if only for a taste."

"Mostly true, however, every now and again someone clearly captures my attention."

She stands in front of a large window in the living room. He moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head against hers.

She sighs, "I should be scared out of my fucking mind but this, right here and now, I feel totally safe."

Eric smiles, "You are," he kisses her temple. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She thinks to herself that she will never forget the sensation of his cool lips on her warm skin.

"I'm not really sure what we're supposed to do," she says barely above a whisper, "I don't have much experience."

"With vampires?"

"With anyone."

"We could go for a walk. The night is beautiful and the sky is clear."

"Sounds wonderful," she reluctantly moves away and heads towards the front door, "Shall we then?"

Eric follows. They stand in the narrow open doorway, hardly enough space between for light to pass through. She locks eyes with his, knowing he had no control over her. Although, he did try.

"It's not that easy with me," she said, wagging a finger.

"Never hurts to try."

He reaches for her hand but she pulls away.

"Sorry, it's…..the empath in me. Sometimes, I can make someone feel what I'm feeling or worse I can feel what they're feeling. But only if I'm in constant skin to skin contact. I don't want you to have to carry this mixed bag of emotion that I've got going on right now."

He smiles and takes her hand in his, "I'm willing to risk it."

Alex smiles and instantly relaxes, "If you insist."

They step off her porch and Alex shuts the door and locks it with a wave of her hand. Eric shakes his head and laughs.

"What? You would if you could."


	5. Game

_A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. Totally been distracted with the new season of TrueBlood. _

They walk in total silence. Alex thinks several times about saying something, anything, but decides to enjoy the serenity that is Eric.

_I wonder what he really does think._ She silently ponders. Instead of letting her mind wander down a rather long path, she concentrates on the feeling of his cool hand against her lukewarm one. It should make her want to scream in terror, but it's strangely comforting.

"You are…content."

"Sure." _Just wish I had grabbed a jacket._

"What are you," he took no notice of the angry stares they got as they strolled down the streets.

"You know what I am Eric."

"Let me rephrase. What is your background? What makes you?"

"Like, literally or my family heritage?"

"Heritage; you know mine."

"As much as the dynamic duo would share," she sighed, clearly he didn't get the reference.

"We had a deal. No bullshit; I'll always be honest with you."

"That we do," she sighed attempting to remember, "Well; my mom was one hundred percent Irish."

"I'm sure she was."

"Right…and most of my dad's side is Scandinavian. He took me on a vacation once to Sweden to trace his roots or whatever. Pretty boring stuff but the people are beautiful."

"Was there snow?" He seemed like he was farther away with that sentence.

"No, but that would have been amazing. That's what I miss the most about the East Coast, the snow. I love snow!"

He smiled, "It has only snowed here once in the past thirty years. I too miss snow," he smiled.

"Badass Viking loves white fluffy snow. Film at eleven," she put her arm around his trim waist, hoping for an ounce of warmth.

He puts his arm around her shoulder, "It reminds me of…pleasant things."

"Me too…like Christmas, with my mom," she swallows hard at the sentence.

"She is…"

"Dead; she was killed when I was six," she stops him before the question is asked, "Can we not talk about her now, please? I just, miss her a lot recently."

"As you wish, dear one."

He takes off his jacket and offers it to her. She gladly accepts, sliding her arms into the too long sleeves, "Thanks, but I didn't say anything."

"Your skin is cool and you didn't bring a coat. I'm perfectly comfortable."

They continued to stroll wrapped in each other. She stopped and turned to face him.

"You know, this is the most relaxed I've been with anyone. I don't have to pretend to be anything or anyone else with you. I can be Alex with all her shortcomings and weirdness. I can be me; the mess I am," she feels a tear slip down her cheek.

Eric wipes it away with his thumb, "A beautiful mess," he licks his thumb. "No tears. I cannot bear a woman crying. It makes me feel…"

"Like a person?"

"It pains me."

"Deal then. God, I can't believe I'm crying right now. My shit is so not together."

He raises an eyebrow, "Is anyone's shit together?"

"No. You don't even have your shit together."

He roared with laughter, "Just when you seem simple and fragile."

"Thanks, I do what I can."

She lets herself fall into his stare. She runs her fingers along the line of his chin, "I love the way your skin glows in the moonlight."

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest. She lays her head against it and sighs. She takes several deep breaths.

He strokes her hair, "You can see that?"

"Yeah, can't everyone?"

"Not always, but your skin also has a radiance to it, especially in the night. I know others see it, but to me…it's pure light."

"The point is I know what you are. I can see all the things that define you and I'm still not afraid to close my eyes near you," she whispers into his shirt, "This is too perfect. Plus, you feel amazing under my hands." _And you smell so fucking awesome. _

_Please, God or whatever is there, I know I'm a shitty human being but no matter what happens with this. With him, let me remember this moment in time. When everything was new and untainted by hurt feelings or stupid shit. Let me have this forever. One happy moment. Perfect and pure. Let me always remember Eric like this. _

She feels him actually breathe her in.

He lifts her head and stares into her eyes, "You are breathtaking."

"Even for someone that doesn't breath anymore. I'm flattered."

"Believe in your beauty Alex. In a world that is so uncertain for you, it is true. You don't need to cover it or hide it. Take pride in it and know that it will always be there."

She feels the heat rush to her face. He had complemented her beauty earlier. Moreover, it's not as if she hasn't been called beautiful before but never in such a poetic fashion. She wondered if all vampires had such a way with words.

He sweeps his fingers around her chin, "In all my time, I've never seen eyes like yours. They are deep wells that could trap a man's soul."

She lets a slow grin creep across her face, "Do you even have a soul to trap?"

"If I did, know that I would have no escape."

He gently kisses her forehead. She relaxes underneath him but before they can enjoy the moment further, they are interrupted by a distant sound.

"Game must be good," Alex whispers.

"Is that were everyone is tonight?"

"Yeah, it's sort of a big deal around here. Everyone goes."

Eric takes her hand, "Then you shouldn't be left out."

She tries to pull away but finds it impossible, "Eric, this isn't a good idea."

"Why? Are you afraid someone will see you not all made up and terrifying?"

She punches him in the arm with all her strength and he laughs.

"You wound me."

"Now that's a fucking lie."

They snake through the underside of the bleachers. She laughs at how ridiculous this is, sneaking in, and realizes how happy she is at this moment. For the first time in ages.

He helps her up onto a ramp on the far side of the field. They stand and watch in silence. Someone shouts her name from a distance. Alex sees Sookie waving at her from a few rows down. Eric returns the wave with a nod.

"Explain why this would be bad idea," he whispers in her ear as he slides his arms around her waist.

"Well, I can influence a situation with a single thought. It totally defeats the notion of fair competition. And since I can hear the thoughts of both sides…."

"Really? Show me."

She grins, "Fine; what's it matter. Now, I guess the question is would you like everyone in this town to be extremely happy or pissed off?"

"It is of no consequence to me. You decide."

She rolls her eyes, "Way to pass the buck. Since I like it better here in this shit hole when everyone is in a good mood…" she points to the home team, "Keep your eye on the wide receiver."

"Wide receiver?"

She sighs, "How can you live this long and not understand football? The kid here on the end closest to us. He's about to make the game winning catch."

She closes her eyes and connects herself to the boy on the field.

He takes off the line. Eric hears her whisper.

_Fake left, cut right, post route_

He watches the boy do just as Alex dictated. The ball falls easily into his grasp. He runs untouched into the end zone, to score the game winner.

"I should have bet money," she smiles, "This crowd is pretty loud and extremely annoying. Can we go now?"

"Certainly," he takes her hand and leads her away from the overjoyed crowd. She stops him beside a tree that lines the sidewalk. She leans against the trunk and he rests a hand on it and faces her.

"Here we are. Again. Face to face."

"That was…impressive. I am in awe of your gift; you are powerful sweetheart."

"Thanks. I do what I can."

"Is there anything you cannot do?"

"I used to be really sure, but now…not so much. I also used to be very sure of what I needed or wanted. However, that changes on a daily basis."

He gently strokes her cheek, "What do you do when you need something…want something badly?"

He presses himself against her. She feels her pulse quicken and she wonders if he can hear her heart pounding.

She absently runs her hands along his torso, "If I want it…need it bad enough, I take it."

"Then you understand," he captures her lips with his.

She pulls herself close to him. She digs her fingers into his back. She pulls away to draw a breath and she catches a glimpse of his fangs in the moonlight.

"Still doesn't scare me."

She runs her tongue along the points and she pushes herself against him. She kisses him harder than she's ever kissed anyone. She feels his want for her, both the emotional needs and the physical response.

He slides his hands under her shirt and she gasps. The night air chills her skin considering that her temperature has been elevated. She returns the favor savoring the feel of his toned muscles under her hands. She whimpers as he pulls her lips away.

He smiles and begins to kiss down her neck; she mirrors him. She gets lost in the heat of the moment and bites, not hard enough to draw blood. He growls and grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her back.

"Now, _that_ is a bad idea."

"Sorry…I just got carried away."

"Again, you understand."

He catches her lips again; his kiss more urgent. He hands feel like they're everywhere.

"_I want to taste every inch of you."_

She could hear his clear thought. She was terrified and even more interested at the thought. She wanted to hesitate but her body was screaming for something entirely different.

"Shouldn't y'all be under the bleachers; that's where you make out after the game," Sookie calls out from the sidewalk.

Eric pulls himself back and retracts his fangs. He whispers to her, "We will continue this."

She nods slowly. He takes her hand and the four stand in a small circle in the grass.

"Those bleachers are for kids who don't know what they're doing," Alex chides, "Enjoy the game?"

"Sure did! That last catch was something else," Sookie says.

Alex laughs and Eric smiles, shaking his head.

Bill interrupts the silence of Sookie's confusion, "Alex, you look lovely this evening. Your skin is radiant, especially in the moonlight."

"Thanks."

"All y'all glow out here. I feel so left out," Sookie kicks at the ground. She takes Bill's hand.

"Then quit that cancer coffin. You'd blend in a whole lot better," Alex scoffs, "especially with the company you keep cream puff."

Sookie tilts her head in question, "What's so different about you tonight?"

"Oh, I'm not wearing one trace of makeup. I'm sure I'm terrifying."

"Not at all girl! Your skin is flawless. I wish mine looked that smooth and your eyes are incredible. They stand out even more."

Eric squeezes her hand, "I told you" he runs a hand over her cheekbone, "She is perfection. Wouldn't you agree Bill?"

Bill pauses, "Eric, she is perfect for you. That is all that should really matter. However, Alex, you are captivating."

"Well, it was nice seeing you two," Sookie pulls at Bill's hand, "but you two are on a date…and so are we, aren't we baby?"

Alex laughs, "Baby? He's like 200 years old! That pet name is a little ridiculous."

Eric smiles, "You're right Bill, perfect for me."

Bills offers a stiff, polite nod to them, "Yes, well then, good night to you both."

"Of course," Eric returns the nod, "sweet dreams Sookie."

"They have been," Sookie spits back, "since you haven't been in them."

Bill and Sookie walk off in a hurried fashion.

"That's a lie," Alex whispers, "she misses dreaming of you."

Eric pulls her to him, "I don't miss her. Less and less I sense her emotions."

"Really? Well then, what do you feel now?"

"You tell me, empath."

Alex runs her hands along his bare, toned arms.

"Contentment…curiosity, and desire. Desire is extremely strong."

"Then, what do you feel?"

Alex places her hands in his, "Here, you give it a try. Close your eyes," he stares at her, "Close them stubborn ass. Good. Now just let me flow through you."

"All right," Eric sighs almost not believing but he starts to feel it, "Fear. Excitement. Longing," he opens his eyes, "What do you fear dear one?"

"Being open and vulnerable scares the shit out of me, as it does most people. I've had my heart ripped out before, so this isn't easy for me at all. However, I will say that being with you seems…right. No matter how terrifying it seems."

Eric gently kisses her forehead, "Then have no fear. Guard your heart, but do not close it."

She nods, "Can we go back to my place? Its too cold for me out here…we can talk more comfortably when I'm not in danger for shivering…"

"Of course…come then…I find myself mightily interested, in more ways than one."


	6. Father Figure

Alex and Eric walk hand in hand up her long driveway.

"So you really are going to pay her ten grand and you covered her expenses? Holy shit, now there's a job."

"I promised I would and I'm true to my word. This is what I owe her and she did what I asked of her."

"Right finding….Godric was it? Why?"

Eric chooses his words, "I needed to find him. Suffice it to say, he made me everything that I am."

"Gotcha. So what happened to him," she can feel his sadness overwhelm her, "Oh Eric. I'm…"

He stops her, "That is not a conversation for now. But soon, I swear it." 

"I'll hold you to that," she smiles submissively.

Eric is stopped in his walk by Alex squeezing his hand. He can feel her fear run through him, almost paralyzing. He can hear her gasping for air, fear in her eyes.

"Alex?" He puts his hands on her shoulders, hoping to send calm through her.

She blinks and swallows, "My, uh…my dad is here."

Eric raises an eyebrow, "Should I…"

"No," she clutches his hand, "please, stay."

The desperation in her voice pained him, "All right."

"I'd better go first. He not exactly a big fan of…well, you get it."

Eric matches her steps and puts his hand on her lower back. She smiles sadly and walks up the stairs to her porch. She hesitates as she puts her hand on the doorknob.

"You're safe. I'm here," Eric whispers.

Alex snorts, "We'll see."

Alex opens the door and her father calls out.

"Alexandria! What have I told you about **not** using the keys?"

"Sorry Dad," she calls back.

She holds Eric's hand so tightly that if he was human, she probably would have broken it. She pulls him behind her into the living room.

Alexander Light is standing by the fireplace, his back to the entrance. Six foot one, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Eric notes the immediate differences; the resemblance to her mother is undeniable.

"Sweetie, you have to be, "he stops mid-sentence; eyes flaring with anger, "careful."

Alex releases her grip and walks towards her father, "Of course, the keys…it's just easier…"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I meant. Out after dark and already into trouble. What would your mother say?"

Anger flares behind her eyes, "Gee, I'd ask her but she's not really available anymore. She would be so welcome in this situation. And another thing, _he_ isn't trouble more like my date so, be cool. Please."

Alexander gives Eric a once over, "As cool as your Vampire?"

Alex huffs, "Sorry, where are my manners. His name is Eric. He actually owns a bar in Shreveport and is extremely successful. He's just like you Daddy; rich, good taste…cold-blooded…"

"Enough," he scowls at Eric, "Baby, this…**thing**…is only concerned with one thing. Not money or cars or business…he only wants your blood. He will take every last drop if you give him half the chance."

Alex balls her fist in rage; tears welling in her eyes.

Eric leans against the frame of the entrance, "That is untrue. Your daughter is the most beautiful and intelligent creature I've met in centuries."

Alexander steps closer to him, "Creature? She's a human being you sick bastard!"

"Well, mostly. I would wager that she is very much like her mother. I can smell it, a little."

"I don't know what you're talking about _vampire_, but I would knock it off."

"How could you not know? How could…she doesn't know. You've said nothing."

"Alex reads minds, occasionally moves a few things. Maybe she feels things a little too deeply from time to time. She is different, but that's it."

"But why is she different? She deserves to know."

Alexander looms toward him, "That's it! I want you out…now."

Eric smiles, "Such force however, you do not live here. Only Alex can rescind my invitation."

Alex crosses her arms, "And there's no way in hell I'm doing that."

Her father turns to face her, "Alex…have some sense…"

"I'm seeing him. Deal with it. Now before I kick you out, what do you want?"

He says nothing and Eric takes a silent cue. He walks over to Alex and takes her hands in his, "I'll wait outside on the porch," he gives her father a polite, half-fang smile, "it was a pleasure to meet you." He walks out and closes the door.

Alexander sits down on the arm of the couch, "I was passing through for a project I'm running in Shreveport and just wanted to check in. I hear there are some strange things going on in the area." He looks out the front windows.

"Yeah, well, it's not him. Or any other vampire for that matter. Besides, Eric will find out what's going on and take care of it."

He laughs, "What is he, the vampire police?"

"Sorta, I guess. I'm not really too sure. He does seem to have power."

He shakes his head, "I should be so proud of you, right? For choosing someone like him."

"Dad, stop it. I want you to go."

He stands up and backs her against the wall, "Why? So you two can continue on. So you can go upstairs and let him drain you like some blood whore in the French Quarter? I don't think so."

"You're scaring me."

"You should be scared of that thing on the porch, not me!"

Alex blinks away tears, "Well, he's not beaten me until I couldn't move…so there's that."

Alex loses herself in the swirl of anger in the room, so lost she doesn't see the fist that lands on her face or the blow to her ribs. It knocks her to the ground and she curls up in pain.

Alexander steps over her, "Stupid girl."

Eric reappears in the room, obviously alerted by the sound of the blows. He rushes to her side and helps her sit up. He stares down her father, "Leave. Now."

"Or what? You want to go big guy…"

Alex coughs, "I'll call the cops. Lord knows they've got nothing else to do," she tastes her own blood at the back of her throat.

Her father laughs, "You know, I thought this place would keep you out of trouble, but I can see that you will do whatever it takes to find it. Alex, this isn't over and you know it. I'll see you both later," he picks up his keys from the table and walks out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Alex's head is swimming with confusion. She sobs not in pain, simply for the emotional release of it. Eric scoops her up from the floor and lays her down on the couch. He studies the split in her lip; blood running down her chin.

"My hero," she whispers. She attempts to erase the worry now present on his face, "I've had much worse. Trust me."

He wipes the blood from her chin and licks his thumb, "I'm sorry I didn't stop…"

"Don't be. He would have done it anyway," she sighs and shudders in pain, "Every family has secrets and this is ours."

"Let me heal you," he runs his fingers over her bottom lip, "or at the very least stop the bleeding. It would be my honor and seeing how I would love the chance to touch those lips to mine again…"

"Well, if you insist."

Eric gently takes her chin between his long fingers. He licks the trail of blood from her chin. He moves to her lips and slowly grazes the open wound. He sucks softly and captures her in the kiss. He knows the cut is closed and the bleeding has stopped, but he takes a few extra moments to savor her.

He pulls away; eyes closed. He breathes a sigh.

"How is it, from the tap," she tries a smile.

"Hmm?" He blinks himself back to reality.

"Is it really that different from any other person?"

"Yes, much sweeter. Quite intoxicating."

"Well, I could appreciate a good drink." She hears scratching and whimpering from the basement door, "Eric, could you please let him out? He won't stop that until he sees me."

He obliges her. Thor runs to his mistress and sniffs her, "I'm okay buddy."

The dog looks at Eric and growls.

"Be nice. He helped."

"You know, he can't understand you," Eric chides her.

"No shit. But he can read tone, so it's important. Don't judge, it's been a rough night."

Eric sits on the coffee table in front of her and watches her soothe her pet, "You are calmer now…both of you?"

"Yeah," she scoots the dog off her lap, "And my lip is closed up…thanks for that by the way."

"My pleasure and I would do it again."

She laughs, "Fuck, my head is killing me. Hard wood floor plus head equals concussion. At least I'm still conscious."

"You're babbling. I believe that's the term for it."

"Yeah? Probably am, seeing as I'm a little freaked out right now. It was going so well, then my dad…."

She closes her eyes and curses herself for letting the tears fall. She hates herself for it, reminding herself that he asked her not to cry. However, she thinks she distinctly feels sorrow from him. Maybe, even if just a little.

"No father should ever treat a child, let along his only beloved daughter in that fashion. Ever."

"Don't know about all that beloved stuff. He could care less whether I lived or died, just as long as I do it his way."

"Don't be so certain. All children are precious. Understand?"

_Mental note: ask way later. _ She nods her head in agreement if doing nothing more than keeping the revelations to a minimum.

"Can I ask you a huge favor," Alex pulls herself upright.

"Anything for you."

"I…well, he might come back and…I don't exactly feel safe right now. Could you maybe, stay with me? As long as you can anyway…"

Eric raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Hey! Nothing like that, I just need…"

"Comfort."

"Exactly," she struggles to get her equilibrium and decides for a better option, "Help me up?"

He inclines his head in acceptance and stands, pulling Alex to her feet, "Are you well?"

She nods, "Totally fan-fucking-tastic," still swaying forward.

He catches her, bracing her by her own forearms, "Let me carry you."

"I'm fine. Really."

He lifts her with one arm, "I can see that," she relaxes against his chest, "which way?"

"Up the stairs and to the left," her voice muffled by his shirt.

She barely feels the movement as he walks up the stairs. It's effortless for him.

"I thought I would have to wait longer to lie with you in your bed, lover."

"Easy with the lover stuff. Besides, I have a headache."

He laughs softly, "Noted."

He pushes the door open and walks over to her bed. He gently lies her down and pulls the blanket around her shoulders.

As Eric takes his place beside her, Thor jumps onto the bed and growls.

"You're lying in his spot," Alex chides, her eyes half closed.

"He will learn to share."

She laughs and then yawns, "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from something. I know you're busy…"

He brushes a stray strand of hair from her face and kisses her closed eyes, "Don't be sorry and you are not keeping me from anything. There is nowhere else I would rather be. Rest, Alex. I'll watch over you, always."

She sighed and snuggled into her pillows and drifted off without a fight.

He lay beside her for hours, taking in her smell. He knew more about her in these still moments than she could ever speak.

He forced himself to leave a few hours before dawn. She made a small sound in protest when he got out of bed. She even rolled over and reached out. He kissed her hands and pull the blanket back around her. She is still wrapped in his jacket from the cool night air.

He decides to leave it, so as not to further disturb her slumber. He stops in the kitchen on his way out. He removes the packet of her blood from the refrigerator, and leaves this note:

"_Alex, I would very much like to see you tomorrow night at Fangtasia. Come whenever you like… Surprise me lover. –Eric"_


	7. Surprise

_Thanks for all your reviews. I love the feedback._

_Hope you're getting the relationship with them…it's two alphas we're talking about…_

_Anyways, keep reading and enjoying!_

_Eric POV_

I find my mind wandering to thoughts of her in the moments until sundown. I never believed a human could hold my attention, but then gain she's something more than just human.

It is almost unfathomable that she couldn't know her true nature. Of course, they aren't exactly open about their existence as we are. There must be a way to get her to discover herself…I can help her discover that part of herself. And others if she is willing.

I wish I could blame my attraction on the blood that courses in her veins. I know its sweet secret; I tasted it. I long for it, crave it.

This is more than just flavor. She is…a beautiful creature. Her hair is the perfect shade, not unlike mine. Her skin is flawless and I hope to be the first to see it all. I wonder…how I can find a human beautiful. Then again, she's no ordinary human.

Circular logic and technology will keep you busy.

My phone vibrates; a new message from Alex.

"You think a human can surprise you? Well, I'll try. I'll b there nightfall. *kisses*"

I know she can surprise me, in some sense of the word. She can stop a room with her walk. I know she notices, but it doesn't affect her. I get a similar reaction, but I own my magnetism.

That shear power flows through us both.

The gift from Alex calls to me. Although I am not a supporter of eating anything one doesn't hunt, this could be the exception to my personal rule. At least for now.

…it certainly keeps it flavor.

Eating. Dressing. Rituals someone lives for. I find it beyond monotonous. However, I must enthrall the vermin this evening, I should wear something mouth watering. Perhaps this green; it matches her eyes.

Pam is waiting for me upstairs. She still prefers the coffin for the day, but I find a custom bed more to my liking.

"Well, is your dinner coming tonight?" Sometimes I wish she would stay in her own home. I find a struggle so soon after I rise to be quite irritating.

"Yes she is. I know she upsets you," she can't hide that from me.

"I wouldn't say that. She is…intoxicating to say the least. I can't believe you found one."

"She doesn't know."

"Humans; they are ridiculously stupid."

"Agreed. However, we both know she's something more."

"You told me that drinking from them was extremely dangerous."

"I did. They are rare. I have only encountered one full blooded one in all my time. I have also seen the hybrids, like she, but never as powerful."

"Uh-huh. How much more of her have you seen?" Not even a hint of a smile.

"Come. We have work to do."

She blocks the door, "Why don't you just stop toying with her and the other one? The game can't be that fun. Taste her, lick, run and fuck her. I do not care. Just be done with her Eric. She is dangerous."

I know she means it; she does regret it however.

"Are you through Pam?"

"I shouldn't have spoken."

"I seek your counsel on many things. This is not one of them. You have forgotten your place, child."

She bows and steps aside.

We drive separately to Fangtasia; she's not a servant and I prefer my own car. It does suit me. Sleek and an attention grabber. Corvette's have a power over a person that I can even begin to explain.

I shouldn't read messages while driving; what a bad example.

"_My surprise will leave you breathless…oops…too late."_

At least she has a sense of humor. That will serve her well.

All our humans are accounted for; and they had better be. The women throw themselves at me when I walk through. I fight not to show my distain. I have tasted them all. They all pale in comparison to her.

My office is my only refuge. Even Pam dare not disturb me here. Invoices, busy work. At least business is going well. The noise seems normal; everything in order. Something is hanging in the air; something that is pulling at me. Inspiring action.

The distant scream calls me; back door.

Pam is already in control of the situation, "Message for you Eric."

She assures the girls that nothing is wrong and they had just seen a pest. That Pam; always one for a joke.

I step outside to see Alex, covered in her own blood and bruised, lying on the pavement. She is alive; if only barely. I will rip the throat out of whoever is responsible for this.

I kneel to her and touch her face. She opens her eyes, the pain clear in them.

"This isn't the surprise I had in mind," she tries to laugh at my sentence but only coughs. More blood; I can't fight the involuntary reaction to the sight and smell of it, "I have to lift you now. This will be painful."

She nods in understanding. Her entire body shakes with pain as I slide my hands underneath her. It's clear from the feeling that she has a few broken ribs; a broken leg dangles helplessly.

The tears leave a few clean streaks on her blood stained face. She cries out as I lift her from the ground. She only struggles a little then slips into unconsciousness. I am grateful for that small mercy as I carry her to my office.

Pam gives me an all-knowing glare as she shuts the door behind us.

I sit down with her still in my arms. Time is precious and soon my choice could be less enviable. I should shake her; she must be awake.

"Alex, can you hear me? Blink if you understand."

She blinks once in acceptance.

"Good. Understand that you are gravely injured and you will die unless you do as I ask."

She agrees; her eyes are cloudy.

I bite into my wrist and let the blood flow, "Drink. My blood is very old and powerful. It will heal you. This is your only option Alex; drink or die."

I can feel her fear as she agrees. I pull her to my wrist; the first sensation of her lips against my skin is electric. The feeling of her drinking me is even more exhilarating

Erotic. Each drink gets me closer, to her and to a release. I can feel the bond between us growing. Sensing her fear and trust in me.

She makes a small sound of protest as I pull away, "I'm cutting you off, lover. I know when enough is enough. Rest now; I'll be here when you wake."

She whispers a thank you and I kiss her bloody lips. She drifts away as I lie her down on the black leather.

She has several open wounds, which I happily clean for her. They will close faster this way. Most of the blood on her porcelain skin is dried; someone has tortured this sweet child all day just to bring her to me this way.

Pam walks in and laughs, "I see you have the situation handled. I bet she's delicious."

I stare at her over my shoulder, "Better."

"Lucky you then."

"She needs something to wear. Her clothes are beyond repair."

"Please, allow me," she strides across the room and carefully lifts Alex; removing the once pristine blue shirt, "My, what lovely…skin."

"That is _not_ what you are staring at."

She raises an eyebrow, "Well, yes, those are especially perfect. As a matter of fact, I love that bra. She has great taste. Hmm, a tee shirt wouldn't do this body justice. Let me see what I can dig up. The pants are all yours."

Somehow, I find myself conflicted about removing her stained jeans. As much as I have desired it. I retrieve a pair of running pants from my closet. The legs will be a little long for her, but I doubt she will care.

I check her pockets; at least her phone is with her but that's all this cretin left her with.

As I remove the stained and torn jeans, my mind races with a different scenario of the removal. At least she maintains some modesty underneath her clothing; she still manages to be beautiful covered in bruises, almost bare.

Broken and perfect; all in one spectacular body.

I run my fingers over the toned muscles in her legs as I slide her into the pants, taking the time to trace the line of her perfect behind. Pam comes back into the room in time to interrupt my train of thought.

"I think I understand your attraction," she smells the air, "Still pure. I misjudged you."

"You always have. I posses an extremely strong will."

Pam scoffs, "You could at least wash her skin off and brush her hair. She looks so disheveled and pathetic," she slips the extremely small top over Alex's head.

I walk to the small bathroom beside my office and return with a small bowl of warm water and a towel. At least keeping some ridiculous items has paid off.

"I'll take care of her; mind the store," I was not making a re quest.

"Of course," she takes in Alex's scent, "What are you going to do with her once she wakes? It's more than obvious that her home isn't safe at the moment."

"She will stay with me. She is…"

"Yours. Then I will leave you two alone, if that is your desire…"

"It is."

She takes her leave. I pull my chair up to the couch and set to cleaning Alex up. I start with her face, careful to wash every inch. She looks so peaceful; humans tend to look a little odd when they sleep. She, however, is reminiscent of a storybook maiden; waiting for her love to wake her from this nightmare.

I'm part of her; I can feel her contentment. Despite being through this traumatic event, she is pleased. I know I'm part of that.

Restoring her to her condition seems correct; she would want it. Her appearance is important to her, not for me. I take my time to ensure I get every stray spot removed.

Hours pass as she rests. I take in the sight of her. It has been a very long time since I have found anything so captivating. I thought Miss Stackhouse was a treasure but she is average compared to this glorious woman.

Seeing her with no cover-ups and no added extras, it would still my heart if it still was beating.

"Like what you see?"

I gently push back on her shoulders, "Easy. How do you feel?"

"A little tired, kinda sore, but otherwise fantastic. In fact, better than fantastic. Wait…am I…"

I sit next to her and take her hands in mine, "You are very much alive. Had I not acted so quickly, you would not be. It was necessary. You had several broken ribs and your right leg was in pieces as well; if I had to guess possibly several internal injuries."

She pulls herself upright. She lays her head against my shoulder, "I was fucking scared out of my mind. I knew that I was…yeah, and I couldn't stop it and all I wanted was to see you," she turns into my chest; tears soak through my shirt.

"You have no reason to be afraid tonight. You are with me and you are going to be staying with me at my home where I can keep watch over you."

She is confused, "Back up…this isn't what I was wearing…top's cute though…and whose pants are these?"

"Mine."

She smiles, "I thought you wanted in my pants, not the other way around," she's blushing, "Did you…"

"Yes. Your clothes were ruined. And I washed most of the blood off of your skin."

Her smile is sad, but she is grateful, "So, I'm all put back together thanks to you. How do I look?"

"Honestly…a little rough. Your hair is a disaster," she did ask, "I can fix it for you if you like."

"Not a whole lot that you can do for it except pull it back."

"Then that's what we'll do," I walk over to my desk and open a few drawers, retrieve a hairbrush and one of Pam's hair ties. I take my place beside her and turn her back to me. I can feel her relaxing against me with each stroke.

"Where'd you learn to do hair?"

"Mine was longer at one time."

"Doing your own is one thing…"

"When I was human, I had a daughter. She had beautiful soft blonde hair, not much unlike yours. She loved to have me brush it for her."

She is struggling, choosing her words, "Really…what did she look like?"

I should tell her I've pictured Astrid's face each day I've been alive, but I cannot.

"I shouldn't have asked…sorry."

"Don't be. You have shared part of your life. You should know about me. All in time, I swear it," even with blood in it her hair still smells like sunlight.

"So…what will you do to me?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Your blood…vampire blood does things to the living right? How much did…"

"Anymore and the outcome would be far different."

She is frustrated and sighs, "I get it, I almost died. That is serious. I had to be so paranoid about it, but I've heard that the older the blood the more potent its effects. And yours is really old, so…"

"Obviously it will help you heal more quickly. Your senses will be keener," I pull her hair through the tie and secure it, "For now forward, I will able to sense you; feel your emotions, find you wherever you are, know when you are in danger."

"Vampire lo-jack system…well, that should be useful," she laughs. What a glorious sound, "Stuck with emotions that aren't your own; welcome to my hell."

"Your emotions are not so terrible. They interest me."

"I guess I should be what then, flattered?"

"Yes, very little interests me anymore. You, Alex, are an exception. You have yet to discover how unique you really are. It would be my pleasure to help you find that."

She smoothes her hands over the finished product. When her hands graze mine, the touch is electric. I can hear her heart racing; feel the heat on her skin. She desires me; she is terrified and excited by it."

"Let's see how uneven it is," she mocks me. What an odd sense of humor.

I help her off the couch, merely as a gesture. She is mostly healed now. Watching her admire herself in the mirror and especially in this light, her skin seems more radiant.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…who's the fairest of them all…" she grins and casts her eyes away.

I do not understand. She is clearly superior to any female that could cross her path, "Is it not acceptable. And you are the fairest that I have seen in ages."

"Its not the hair…you did fine," she pulls me behind her so our reflections are side by side, "It's my fucking ears. They're ridiculous."

I can see why she keeps her hair loose. The slight point at the tips of her earlobes is quite apparent. She sees imperfection; I see her true self. How could she still have no knowledge of it?

"Look at them Eric. Just get me a damn bow and arrow and call me Legolas."

"You, girl, are not an elf," Pam. She does know how to make an entrance.

"Really Pam…just then what the fuck am I?"

I impose my will on my petulant child; she will not speak of it, "An extremely beautiful girl. How do you feel, Alex?"

"Less like shit, but honestly, I feel like….like I could crawl up the walls and fly out the window. Weird, right?"

"Eric's blood is extremely powerful, so this isn't that surprising. Besides, vampire blood has been known to make ordinary humans behave extremely reckless. However, you should be able to handle yourself."

"Because I'm not normal…or not even a human?" She mocks her; bravery.

"Enough," petulant child, "Pam, I'm taking her home. She needs to rest."

"Yes Master."

"Your tone is _not_ appreciated," Pam bows with a great deal of ceremony and leaves us, "Come Alex, let us go somewhere more private. You need to rest."

"I don't know about that…but as long as I can get a shower; that would be wicked awesome."

I take her by the hand and walk her down the hallway. Everyone, vampire and human, stare at her.

"You'd think they've never seen a half naked chic before."

"Not one so captivating."

She smiles, "Flattery will get you everywhere…but you know that."

We walk to the door to the basement. She seems to be pulling against me, "This is the most efficient way out, without the crowd and questions."

"Alright…but I feel, weird."

"You'll be fine," I open the door and swiftly close it behind us. Alex stops at the landing and lets out a yelp of pain. She is wrapped up in it. I can feel the surge of it; fear is racing through her but not her own. She starts to scream but I cover her mouth to not raise any alarm upstairs.

"Please, get me out of this place," I hear clearly through the muffle.

I carry her swiftly through the basement. She covers her ears as if to keep some offending sound that has escaped me. When we finally reach above ground and my car, I sit her down, "Are you all right?"

"Now I am. I don't exactly know what the fucking hell you do down there…just sage the shit out of it. And don't you _ever_ take me down there again until you do!"

"Of course," I don't fully understand it, but I know she is serious. I open her door and she slides into her seat. I cautiously look around before getting in myself; being followed is not an option.

I close the door and start the engine. I love the roar of it, powerful.

She shakes her head, "Do you need to clean the seat off or maybe you two should be alone? Jesus, men and Corvettes…"

"It suits me. Wouldn't you agree?"

She looks me over, her skin glowing in the darkness, "It does. Now, can we go…or do you need a cigarette first…"

I put the car into gear and quickly take off toward my home. Not many have seen the inside of it, but she would deserve to. Besides, she is more than just a passing fancy.

She rubs her arms, "I supposed you want to know about today…"

"Yes, but for now, I'd settle for an explanation of the past few minutes."

"Right, the basement," she sighs, "Listen, only a few things really screw with my mind. If I really concentrate, I can destroy whatever I'm trying to read slash move slash whatever."

"Destroy?"

"Yeah, well, like make someone's head explode. Not that it's ever happened. Usually I just get a nosebleed before I get that far."

Curious, "Then the other?"

"If I'm someplace that isn't in balance, somewhere that injustice is done; all the emotional baggage of that place gets to me. Sometimes I can even see what happened."

This is worrisome. She will have to understand my concern.

"So, whatever you do there…I'm sure there's good reason for it but it's A probably none of my business and B I'm too tired to hear it tonight."

She leans against the leather and closes her eyes. She is sleeping in a matter of minutes. I am still amazed at the human ability to sleep when they are moving. They don't rest the way we do; they can choose to not. I envy how peaceful she looks.

I am relieved that she is asleep; sharing my resting place is serious. I'm sure she can be trusted however I have not lived this long to foolishly believe that sharing this secret is always a positive experience.

Even after pulling into my gated drive, I'm still on the alert. Only after I am certain we were not followed and that we are now alone do I pull into my garage and shut the door. She blinks back to consciousness when the engine shuts off. She stretches and yawns.

"Rest well?"

"Sleeping in a car always makes my back hurt," she opens the door, "This is the darkest garage I've ever been in…but I can see you…seriously…"

"Keener senses, remember? That will diminish so until then, enjoy it."

"How could I not? I won't have to turn on any lights…and that shit hurts my eyes…lights are so loud sometimes."

"I concur," I open the door to my home and take her hand, "After you Alex."


	8. I Don't Usually Do This

_A/N: I know it seems a little unbelievable, but hey…it's my world. But I appreciate all the feedback…again, thanks for reading this._

_Alex POV_

Okay, first off vampires have accumulated so much money over their extremely long lifetime that you would expect them to have nice stuff. You know great clothes, awesome cars, and huge fucking houses.

Since Eric has had roughly 1,000 years to save up, this should be surprising but this place is amazing. It sort of reminds me of where I grew up.

I take off my shoes before I get any further, "What?"

"I was just going to ask you to do that."

"Please, I was raised right. I just have a shitty attitude."

The colors in here are so rich and not just blacks and reds; every last one meaningful and vibrant. I suppose is the collection of things that make him Eric.

I briefly look around. I really want that shower….In the main den, there is a large wall of books, God only knows how old they are. The furniture is all plush and huge but yours would be too if you were 6'5". The thing that struck me the most was in the corner, a baby grand in ebony.

I run my fingers along the sleek finish. I can almost hear the music.

"You like it?" He smiles when I jump. Sneaky bastard.

"Are you kidding? I love it…do you play?"

"Some. I picked it up out of boredom when I was in Germany. Do you play?"

"You could say that. I've been playing since I was three. They say I'm a natural."

He smiles, "Of course you are. You will have to play for me sometime."

"It would be my pleasure….besides, I like your place. It's really you."

"How could it not be?"

"Well, sometimes you walk into somebody's house and you feel like no one lives there. It's almost like a museum or something. Almost like they have put things in there for attention and not the things that they like or even love. All the little things that make a house a home; _this_ is your home. I can feel that."

"If I recall, most humans strongly believe that someplace is not your home without the people you love in it…"

"An excellent theory…but who knows right?"

"Have you ever tested this theory?"

"Well, I don't love people. Usually."

"Nor do I. Usually."

This connection between us, with the blood and all, it makes me feel his desire more intensely. I get emotions anyhow but this is a whole other level. It would drive me absolutely bat-shit if I wasn't flattered a little by it. Still, it takes some getting used to,

"I guess you know that embarrassed me a little."

"Why? You are not a usual human, Alex. You are so much more than that."

I love the way my name sounds and the way he says it. It sends chills all over me and warms parts of me that I wasn't even aware of.

I check the time; suddenly thankful someone rescued my phone. I don't even know whether to call it late or early.

He plays a small melody on the keyboard, hauntingly simple, "We have a few hours until dawn. Do you wish to sit here or we could retreat to the lower level, where I spend my days?"

"I wish to go anywhere there is a shower…"

"I have everything I could need there. I don't rest like a new vampire. At times I rise while the sun is still up so I have put some necessaries there."

"Then let's hang out there. I'm still a little worn out," What, it's true.

"Of course. After you've cleaned up, we could lie in my bed together. I want to know who has done this to you," he puts his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead so gently I wasn't sure he actually had.

This is probably the point where I should be bolting for the door, but I want to stay, "Sure then. Lead the way."

He takes me down a back hall and stops outside a small door. Without any warning he pins me against the wall, "A vampire's daytime resting place is where they are the most vulnerable. _This_ is my most intimate secret. No one must know where I rest."

Now that I think of it, as far as relationships go, this is the biggest thing anyone has ever trusted me with it, "I swear on my mother's grave, your secret is safe….this is a big deal for you, huh?"

"Yes. I have never let a living being down here as long as I have resided in Shreveport."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to my lips and kiss him, "Thank you. For trusting me with this."

He opens the door to reveal a closet, or that's what you're supposed to think. He pulls back a piece of carpet and pulls on a handle.

Trap doors and vampires, so cliché, "After you Alex."

"The last dark scary door you let me in didn't go so hot…"

"It's safe. I swear it."

I swallow all the fear that is welling up in me. He helps me down the first few steps until my eyes can adjust to the darkness. I'm still amazing how well I can see. Sure I don't see a whole lot but seeing in the dark is pretty bad ass. I hear him take a few stairs and close the hatch; followed shortly by a very ominous sounding bolt lock. Guess it's too late now.

_Abandon hope all who enter here_, I think as I stop on a landing.

He gives me a sideways glance, icy blue eyes full of reassurance, "This is the one place I can protect you completely. You need not lose hope, sweetheart."

"Oh shit…you heard that. I forgot."

"And I can feel your doubt and fear," he takes my face in his hands, "Just trust me."

"That's asking a lot, especially from me."

"I've trusted you. Trust…intimacy, aren't these important for a relationship?"

"Relationship…so I guess that means you're what? My boyfriend?"

"I haven't been a boy for quite sometime but if you find the term useful then yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Are you the grammar police too? Fine, yes. You have to understand. I don't have the best track record with these things."

"Neither do I."

He takes my hand and leads me down the next flight. He finally flicks a switch that dimly illuminates this basement. He really does have everything down here. Couches, books, laptop, TV, microwave…treadmill…of course, not like he can for a run outside, "I still prefer most lighting from candles. Old habits are hard to break."

"I can see that," I feel so at home here. Oh my God, what the fuck is wrong with me, "So, I hear tale of a bathroom…"

"Certainly, it's through my bedroom."

Great. Well, I guess he's seen me with most of my clothes off, but close proximity to him while naked is a different story. I'm not sure of what I might be thinking or what I might do. He'll know what I'm feeling…thinking, which makes it all the more terrifying.

That is without a doubt the biggest bed I have ever seen in my life, definitely a custom piece. It looks pretty comfortable; he looks even more comfortable all stretched out on it.

"Through that door…you should find all you need. I'll wait here, for now."

"Ha. Ha. Very fucking funny…but aren't you going to get bored?"

"Alex, I'm bored most of the time. But, don't be too long."

He fucking winked at me. Holy fuck that's so creepy….

Alright, let me just say that marble tile in a basement bathroom seems a bit extravagant. I mean, it's amazing and the inlay work is beautiful. I guess he just enjoys the finer things. That tub is huge too. I guess everything is bigger with Eric…oh shit, don't think like that! Can't think like that. I wonder if he heard that…hope not.

At least the water is hot. I should probably be taking a shower in ice but the thought of a hot shower kept me going this far. Plus, washing all the dried blood out of my hair is the added bonus.

After shutting off the water in what was probably my fastest shower in history, I towel myself off and slip back into my semblance of an outfit. I towel dry what I can of my hair. I comb it out and cover my ears. There, close to normal.

_What am I, if I'm not just a normal human fucking being? _That's all I can think as I open the door.

"Different." At least I know he's paying attention.

"No shit," I can't believe there's not a scratch on me. No wonder people pay so much for an ounce of V, "Hey, I know totally random, but you wouldn't happen to have any lotion? My tattoos always look so awful after I shower and I take pride in them and my skin."

A sly grin creeps across his face, "You should be proud of it. It's radiant, like new porcelain and just as pale," he looks through a small drawer and retrieves a bottle, "You're lucky Pam is forgetful. Come…sit. I'll put some on you."

I don't think it's a choice, so to hell with it. I sit, legs crossed, in the center of this enormous and soft bed. What am I doing…why am I not trying to run for my pathetic life? Or is it that this is the most alive I've ever felt….

His cool hands graze me side, "Your artwork is beautiful, now having seen them all."

"Thanks. I like them."

He runs his hands over my torso, "I have to wonder….why would such a marvelous creature wish to scar her pristine skin?"

No one has ever asked it that way, "Well, all of them means something to me or were from a certain time for me. I guess I just choose to let everyone see my scars instead of hiding them in shame."

"Not so simple after all, Alex," he begins to rub my shoulders. I could fall asleep right now, seriously. I begin to relax more and let me guard down at little, "Are these wings on your shoulder?"

"Yes, they're fairy wings. My mom always called me fairy princess so I got those. They were my first ink; a monument to my innocence lost."

He says nothing and continues on, "You carry so much worry; I can feel it."

You would too if you were being hunted and hounded, "Stress, it's a motherfucker."

I pull myself away, lie down on my side and face him. I could stay here forever…I think.

"Are you tired?"

"Emotionally exhausted, which is like a million times worse than tired. I'm actually surprised I've stay awake this long."

He slides his arm underneath me and pulls the blanket around my shoulders. He pulls me into his chest and I place my hand on his waist; holding me close to him.

My sigh disturbs the sweet serenity of this, "I supposed I've stalled long enough. You want to know how it went down now…"

"Please."

I can feel a small amount of fear churning in my stomach, "Well, basically, I woke up around one, p.m. for the record, had some breakfast slash lunch and went for a run. I had my headphones in and was running off the main streets. I love running through the woods…Umm, next thing that I can remember I feel this wave of rage then a killer headache followed by all black. Next thing I know, I'm someplace else…not too sure where. It's pretty dark and there's only one person, definitely a guy though. His thoughts are hard to make out and he's so angry….I guess at me, I don't know. He only asks random questions or tells me that I'm a traitor to our kind or some shit like that…."

He runs his cool fingers through my hair like he was soothing a child, although I don't feel much older than one now, "And you were there until sundown?"

"I guess," I can feel the hot tears running down my cheek, "I was kind of in and out of it. I don't even remember seeing the outside of that place. Just the questions….pain….more questions…then next thing I know, you're peeling me off the pavement…Bastard knew what he was doing though, working my head over. I can't even remember what he looked like…but don't get me wrong. If he were close to me, I would know him. Other than that…I've got nothing. That's all I can remember."

He brushes my hair back behind my ears, "Swear that if I am close to him…"

"You'll be the first to know, I swear it."

I nuzzle myself close to him, so his chin rests on my head. Just feeling his touch is relaxing.

He traces my earlobe, "You shouldn't cover your ears, at least not all of them."

"Why…they're embarrassing. Besides, I can't do anything about them."

"They are a part of you. Why be ashamed of them? And further to my point, if they are that intolerable to you why can't you just change them? Don't humans make a habit of altering themselves or parts of themselves on a regular basis?"

Oh Eric, we're not all shallow, "Plastic surgery…honestly, I look into it. It's far too painful and there's no guarantee it will drastically change them. My dad really wanted it done when I was really young but my mom wouldn't have it. She even left a clause in her will about it. Seriously."

"Now, why would she do that?"

"Don't ask me," I look up into his calm eyes, "Maybe….maybe she just wanted me to love myself as I was. And that how I saw myself mattered more than how everyone saw me."

The silence is almost uncomfortable. It's like he's memorizing every inch of my face; every small expression, "You miss her still?"

"Oh, only a few times a day. Something always reminds me that I could really use her. She was always so warm and she always knew the right thing to say. When I can't make the right choice all I can think is she would know what I'm supposed to do. And like you can't tell that I'm a little lost at this point in my life."

He kisses my forehead, "Whatever could you be lost about."

"Well, like how to date a vampire. Just for starters."

He roared with laughter. I love the sound of it, "Somehow I don't believe she would have approved."

"Do parents ever?"

"I supposed not."

I yawn and stretch my back. It feels like the best stretch I've ever had in my life, "Is it unbelievable that these past few nights have been the best time in my life?"

"Not at all, but you haven't been alive that long."

"True, but maybe I have never really lived until now," I know…deep shit.

He pulls me in closer and I relax more. This will take some getting used to, the stillness that is Eric. I feel my eyes start to close but I blink myself back to reality, "I wish you wouldn't have suffered."

"I'm mortal; we all suffer."

He raises an eyebrow, "One doesn't have to be mortal to suffer."

That is either the saddest thing I've ever heard or just an observation. Maybe both, "At least you didn't let me die, which you know is fantastic. I've got shit to do."

He laughs, "Oh really? For example…"

I lean in and kiss him.

The best think about Eric is he's had a very _long_ time to perfect the kiss and I think he's mastered it. Actually I'm certain of it. It feels like his hands are everywhere as we are intertwined. I wish I didn't have to pull away for even the split second it takes to catch my breath; pulling back is the longest half second.

He pushes himself on top of me, pinning me against the bed; kissing every inch of bare skin. I know I want more than this…come on, how could I not? It's like I'm on fire for him; I've never wanted anything or anyone so much in my life. Just like he was the air I breathe or water…or just about anything….

He pulls away and props himself on his elbow so he can face me, "Alex, this isn't right."

Really right now, "What's not right about it…did I do something wrong…"

He smiles, fangs out, and pushes my mussed hair away from my face, "Believe me when I say, you have done nothing wrong. But you are not well and you need rest."

"Are you fucking kidding me! I feel wonderful…the best I have ever felt. And after all, I'm all put back together and better than ever…thanks to your blood…"

"My point entirely. How can you be sure you want this for yourself? We're connected on a different level now…"

"I could always feel what you feel…empath remember?"

"I do. However, with my blood, you can truly feel what I am actually feeling. My emotions can and will flow through you. So, I ask, how can you be sure what _you_ truly desire?"

"I guess, when you put it that way…I'm not sure."

"I'm not in the habit of forcing myself on anyone. We will have this moment, I'm sure of it. However, it should be of your own choosing and because you desire it above all else. Not out of some other need, but truly desire it."

"So…when will I know if what I'm feeling is really me or just you…making me feel whatever…"

"For you I would say a few days. You'll be able to tell your emotion from mine," he runs his hands over my torso and everything inside me leaps, "You can't always follow impulse Alex. I can feel your impulses…remember that."

I roll over and face away from him. He snuggles against me, holding me close, "Really then…whose impulse is that?"

He laughs softly, "I'll be fine."

Not sure from the feel of that, "A likely story."

"Rest, Alex, stay with me through the day."

I close my eyes and let the exhaustion take over, "Not a request?"

"Not really… sleep. You are safe here. I'll watch over you."

I hope he didn't say much after that; I wouldn't have done him any good. I passed out for God knows how long, and enjoyed having a body to lie with and keep me safe.


	9. Good Night

_A/N: Probably had put this warning right out front that this chapter is a little, well, let's call it involved. Sorry if you find it a little much, but it seems right. Again, I don't mean to offend but it's only natural._

_That being said…_

_Alex POV_

Wow, that feels awesome. I could really use a smoke about now.

What time is it anyways….bright screen…really, four thirty? I just do not sleep like that. Must be something I had. I can't believe that was all real; it felt far away at times. I almost forgot where I was when I woke up.

And there he is, sprawled out to my left. I have to say it's totally weird seeing a vampire sleeping. They look, well, dead. Imagine that. I mean, they are just there. No movement; they just sleep.

Must be fucking nice….hmm, I wonder why he doesn't sleep in a coffin? That just can't be all myth.

Maybe it's a comfort thing; maybe it's about vanity. I'll have to ask him…sometime.

Holy shit, it's freezing in here. Which reminds me, I need some clothes. Something comfortable, but with more fabric just for starters. And shoes that are just as amazing…damn it.

I guess I'll just have to owe her one. Still ever so grateful to have my phone; I don't know how I would have explained the loss if it. Yes, somewhere between being assaulted and my boyfriend feeding me his vamp blood I lost it…thanks, can I have my replacement iPhone now?

Texting: so much better than calling and actually speaking to someone annoying.

_Hey Sookie...Can you go to my place and get me some clothes/shoes? And a purse with my ID and shit… Eve will help. Oh, tell her I'm ok."_

_K…where r u?_

_Shreveport Eric's; total fuck of a day yesterday. Just bring the stuff to the bar tonight. I'll explain later…don't forget my cigarettes. Please_

_All right. Me and Bill will be there. I'll stop ur place after work._

_Thanx, I owe you. _

_Anytime sweetie : )_

A fucking smiley face. Honestly.

"Who was that?"

I jumped, "Fucker! Don't do that…"

"Answer." His eyes aren't even open.

"Sookie; I asked her to bring some clothes for me. Tonight at the bar."

He didn't answer and he definitely wasn't moving so I just guess that means he's still asleep. I was wrong, as it turns out. As I try to get out of bed, he grabs my arm.

"Holy shit! Don't do that…you scared the hell out of me."

This time his eyes are open, hello gorgeous, "I know. My apologies," he pats the semi empty space beside him, "Please, stay with me in bed. Let us talk."

"Oh, alright," I slide back into bed with him. I face him and let the silence wash over me. I can't help but sigh; I know that I'm smiling like the Cheshire cat, but I don't give a fuck. This is perfect.

He smoothes the stray hair behind my ears, "I don't object to you being here with me. It feels…correct. I enjoy having someone to lie with."

I press myself as close to him as I can, "I see how little you object."

He laughs and kisses me, "Now, how could I object? You are beautiful. Seeing such a vision to begin my night, I couldn't ask for more."

"You're not so bad yourself," God, I sounded like Sookie. Fuck me.

"Thank you," he traces the line of my torso, "I find it difficult to find the words to describe your beauty. I bet you're even more so bare."

I can feel my cheeks getting red. Damn it.

"Why does this embarrass you Alex? I am attracted to you."

"Well, it's just…I don't know how to feel about that."

"Embarrassment and shame are not the route. Modern attitudes toward sexuality cloud so much. Humans have become so ashamed of something so natural. It's primal; there is nothing wrong with it or being drawn to someone on that level."

"I suppose not," might as well ask now, "Since we're dating…"

He smiles and holds my waist, "What is it you need to know, lover?"

"Hey…watch that _lover_ stuff! What was I even going to say?"

"You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed. It catches off guard. I like it…but you had a question of me…"

"Right…so, how many people have you been with? I mean, you've had both right?"

"Yes I have, however I prefer women. They are indeed the fairer."

"Good to know. How many Eric?"

He looks like he's making a big list, "I didn't know I was supposed to keep count."

"Oh, that's comforting. However, that's sorta my point here. You've probably had one a day…night for the last 1,000 years as opposed to my big fat zero."

"True, however your purity intrigues me. Why are you still?"

"I don't know, just never found the time or the right guy. Plus, there's good old Catholic guilt. That one keeps me out of a shit load of trouble."

"Curious. Religious?"

"No fucking way! I'm like every Catholic, lapsed. But the values and boundaries are still there. I'm sure you can't understand that…you vampires have, like, no boundaries."

He runs one hand over my torso, the other on my waist and traces small circles on my lower back with his thumb, "Are you suggesting that you have boundaries?"

"Limits maybe?"

"Maybe, but I believe you are limitless," he slips his fingers under the waist of my pants, cool hands wandering my bare, warm skin. Apparently, he can appreciate all the work I do on my glutes.

"That might be true," I don't stop his hands…it feels so wonderful as he pulls me close, "No one has seen me, like the real me. And if they do…well, let's just say it doesn't end well."

Our eyes meet. I could melt into these sheets, "I see you. Natural…pure…vulnerable."

"Most guys would just run away from me. They are terrified of me. I slip up and I read them; then they know. Next they make up some reason why we shouldn't see each other any more. But come one, breaking up with a telepath requires a certain skill set. So, they know I know what's really going on."

He feels so wonderful. Even his hold on me feels strong. What is wrong with me?

"Well, I'm not most men," I'm not for sure if he's kissing me just to shut me up or because it's right, "It takes an effort on your part to read into my emotions or thoughts. Plus, I have experience they could never match."

"I'll second that."

I'm so sure that what I'm feeling is all me; telling myself that I can give into him. His lips meet mine again and heat rushes over me.

Don't pull away. Unfair, "What do you think of me Alex? What kind of man do you think I am?"

"That's a loaded question. But I guess living or the undead…you're still a man aren't you?"

He pulls my hips to his, "What do you think?"

"Hell yes!" Oh my god. My cheeks are probably glowing red.

He laughs, "Well? What do you think?"

"You value your image. You want everyone to think you are a cold, calculating killer but there's more to you than that. Only a privileged few get to see it ever, but don't worry. I won't tell. They wouldn't believe me anyways. And right now, you're content. Almost happy if that's even possible. You…like the company you are in."

"And you can tell all that with a kiss?"

"Of course not but that would be fucking crazy. You're touching me; I can tell what you're feeling and thinking about. Almost like I was the one doing the work. Bare skin on skin makes things super clear," Some part of me wants to stop his hands from wandering in a different direction…but I just can't. Really do I want him to stop?

"Then what am I feeling right now," his hand moves forward and I gasp at his touch.

"Dangerous," it's like my muscles are jell-o. I can't even think straight. I swallow hard, "Eric…"

"Would you like me to stop," a smile on his face full of promise. God he has the longest fingers, "I think we both know that would be a lie."

I wish I could get a full sentence together, "Please. Just…don't stop."

What the hell am I doing? I've got no way to tell what this means or where it might lead. But I sure as hell know what I'm headed for. What? I'm not that innocent.

It's like somehow he knows just where, how and when to touch me. It's like a fire under my skin; his cool body pressing closer against me sends waves through me. They meet the already surging force rushing up with every brush. Some part of me wants to push him back. However, another part is crying out for something else entirely. I can't even stay still, writhing underneath his master stroke. I arch myself to his touch, wanting more.

Everything seems more urgent, more powerful. Even his kiss seems warmer somehow; deeper. I can't even catch my breath; I need air. I wonder if he can hear my thoughts as he meets my gaze. I turn my head away but he turns it back to face him.

"No lover…look at me."

I can only manage a nod. It feels like I'm all knotted up.

His voice sends a chill through the overwhelming warmth, "_Let go Alex._"

It's almost as if I had no choice. My body gives way to his command. I barely notice anything else, not even his lips kissing my neck. I silently hoped no one else was around; they would definitely hear this.

I was teetering on the edge of ecstasy; then I feel a small sting of pain. It sends me crashing over the edge. It's like the entire world stopped in that moment. Everything became clear and real. The feeling of release; feeling him drinking me in was pure bliss.

Suddenly, I feel like I could sleep for eight hours again.

We lay in silence; he licks the small wounds. His tongue on my hot skin is electric, "Still better from the source?"

"Yes, of course. Yours is the sweetest I have ever tasted."

He seems, no he is, intoxicated. Guess my blood really is liquor at this point; might be a great time to consider thinking about slowing down on the alcohol.

He holds me so tightly to him; it's almost like I would fall apart without his arms around me. Who knows, maybe I might? Either way, why risk it?

"Do you always eat in bed or am I the exception?"

"Sometimes. Just usually not this one. Aren't you hungry when you wake?"

"Not really, just fucking thirsty."

"Well then, you understand."

"Fair enough," the only word to describe this silence is awkward, "Okay; so I've never…well not never. Just myself…"

He raises an eyebrow and a slow laugh rumbles in his chest. There's that smile again.

"What? I'm not _that_ pure. I get impulses too you know."

"I see. Then you've have that before?"

"Yeah, but nowhere near that…satisfying or overwhelming. On the other hand, I've never had anyone actually bite me either. Maybe I'm a masochist."

He runs his hand over the tattoo on my side, "Perhaps. Did this excite you Alex?"

"Right, sexual deviance totally starts with that. First you get the ink then it's all down hill from there."

"Just a thought," he keeps running his fingers slowly across my bare skin.

"That the only one? Come on…think something…see if I can hear it."

"All right," he stares into my eyes and smiles broadly, "_I want to hold you down and fuck you_," he didn't say that out loud. My reaction got an even bigger smile from him.

"Sorry I asked," I know if that is what he really wanted there would be no stopping him.

"Not too sorry I hope. It is true."

I know he can sense my anxiety. I don't know whether I should be scared shitless or turned on. Can I be both? Fuck…I'm so confused….

"Alex," he soothes my nerves with a gentle kiss, "despite how badly I desire to have you in every way, I wouldn't force myself on you. I wouldn't want you to think badly of me or think me a deviant."

"Can you technically be deviant if your society has no morals?"

"I suppose not, but you have morals. So, that matters to me."

"I don't really have morals per se; just standards."

He laughs and takes my hands in his, "Everyone misjudges you. They see you as cruel and rude don't they?"

"But I am cruel and especially fucking rude."

"Rude perhaps, but you don't come close to cruel."

"Thanks for the vote Eric. So what? Fuck them. I don't care what they think about me."

"Another lie…you do care. You say and do things so you are not forced to associate with them. You know that you are something apart from them; better than them."

Wow, am I that obvious. Seriously, "Normal people are so boring."


	10. A Long Time

_Alex POV_

Wow, it's taken this long for any feeling to return to my legs. A girl could get used to this. And the view isn't half bad either.

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"Certainly, only if I can ask one of you in return."

"Deal," now that I think about this question it seems ridiculous, "Why do you sleep in a bed and not a coffin?"

Sweet! Way to go dumb-shit.

"This is more comfortable. Plus this space itself is light tight and is easier to share with humans. Cost was never a factor; this option also makes me appear more…normal."

Normal, like that's what you worry about, "All right. Just wondered…your turn."

He looks almost uneasy. I know that's what I'm feeling from him. Is that even possible from someone so self-assured?

"How did your mother die?"

"Cut to the chase, huh?"

"It's painful for you; I can see it written on your face. Why after so long do you mourn her still?"

"Well, the weird thing about it all is we still don't know the how. I still have no earthly idea. They…the police, never found her body."

He slides an arm underneath me and wraps his other arm around my waist. His fingers trace small circles along my spine. I'm glad he's holding me together.

"I just never talk about it. It's a dark corner…"

"If you are to love someone, you must take the light and dark corners. Alex, let me be a light in your darkest corners…"

I wonder where that came from but I gather my strength to speak, knowing that my voice isn't much above a whisper, "All I can remember of it was the night it happened. She was on edge. I could feel it. Even when she tucked me in, it seemed like she was worried. She told me good night and to take care of myself. She was scared of something…but I couldn't tell what…"

He listens unblinking, absorbing every detail. At least vampires are good listeners, when they want to be.

"Next, I remember waking up in the middle of the night. I thought I was dreaming because my mom was standing in my room, all shimmering, and all she said was that she would always love me and to not be sad. Then she told me to close me eyes and sleep."

"That was no dream."

"No….when I woke up the next morning, the police where in the house. They were all in the study downstairs. My dad stopped me before I went in there. He sat me on his lap and told me that something bad happened to my mom. That she was gone."

I bury my head into his chest; I can hear the tears falling on the sheets. It hurts to breathe.

"It was surreal. I couldn't stop myself from hearing everything then. I could hear the police officers thoughts, about a knife. How there was no body. If my dad had killed her…"

"Did he?"

I should be pissed off but I'm really not, "No way. He loved her, no matter what a fucking jerk he his…actually I'm not too sure. But if someone had stabbed her, shouldn't there have been blood everywhere? There wasn't anything anywhere…it looked like it should…And wouldn't a drained body be heavy?"

"Yes, on both accounts."

"She was so loved by everyone. No one would want to hurt to her," Nothing human anyways.

He wipes the tears from my eyes; like that would stop them, "I've found over the course of my long life that there are a great many things that occur for reasons beyond your control," he sits up cradling me against him, "How long did you and your father live there after she was gone?"

"A couple of years, but I got really sick one summer and the doctors up there couldn't figure out what was wrong. Dad found one here in Louisiana that seemed to know something. She was super weird and looked like a hobbit, but I got better after I started seeing her. So who gives a shit what she looked like…God, what was her name…doesn't matter."

The silence returns and I enjoy the feeling of resting against his silent chest. This is the only time I can get total peace. Eric is my escape from the garish world into pure and simple happiness….God, what am I now? A Hallmark card…

"I'm sorry if my question upset you Alex. It's obvious it still pains you."

"Everyone loses someone in time. You've been alive a long time. Surely you've lost people you've loved."

"Indeed I have."

Feeling sadness unlike I've never felt, knowing it's his. It makes my chest hurt, "Who….this is unbearable…"

Our eyes meet; he says nothing. Only one tear escapes his eyes. The red streak staining the otherwise perfect surface of his face, "When."

I kiss the streak and clean it always with my tongue, "Well, who hurt the most?"

He looks so far away from me now, "I was still human. I lost my wife and youngest child. Medicine wasn't as advanced; if it were today they probably would have survived."

"What was she like, your wife?" Not a weird question…I mean, if your new boyfriend was once married you would ask too.

"She was older than I; she was my eldest brother's wife. When he was killed in battle and since they had no living children, it was my duty to marry her and keep our families united."

"God, I'm glad people stopped doing that."

"I'm sure you are, woman."

I playfully punch his arm, like I could actually hurt him, "Hell yeah I am. We are not property. So what did she…"

"Her name was Aude."

"How did Aude feel about being passed to the next brother? I know how I would feel about it."

"She was glad, as was I. She wasn't a silly girl; prone to whims. She knew she wanted to have children and I was glad to provide them for her."

I laugh, "I bet you were…how old were you when you married her?"

"Sixteen and she was in her later twenties. She taught me a great deal and I…learned to love her, in time."

"I guess love wasn't all that important then, right?"

"It was important to have someone who could bear you children and raise them. Of course you would care for them, as the man should."

I lay my head against him, "No men raising kids. You had other shit to do, more important than being a father…"

"We had the everyday tasks, yes. However, you're referring to the raiding…it was a source of wealth for us. We did our children right by being away."

"It appears that some fathers still practice that mentality. Even when there's no fucking need for it."

He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair, "Alex, I'm sure he means well. He has to provide for you. A business will not run itself."

"I know that. I'm not an idiot but…it would have been nice to have my dad to chase the monsters from under my bed or listen to my meaningless day. I mean, I did have Evelyn to do all that stuff and I love her for it, but that isn't her place….that's what parents are for."

"Whenever I would return home, my daughter would make me her captive. She would always plead with me not to leave again. Of course, I couldn't promise such a thing but I would always swear to do my best to return. For the weeks that would follow, she refused to sleep anywhere that wasn't near me."

I tried to imagine Eric with a small girl curled up on his lap. I bet she looked like him; blue eyes full of fire, light blonde hair and a killer attitude, "I bet she was a handful; I mean she was yours after all."

He smiles almost painfully, "She was extremely strong willed. Aude always would say that it would take a strong man to tame her."

Suddenly I wonder if my parents had the same conversations about me.

"I did my best to show her what she should expect from a mate, hoping that she would understand my absence. Our sons always seemed to understand and accepted it but she was…a challenge."

"Girls are never easy."

"True and it proved even more so after her mother was gone. It seemed to change her most. She worried that everyone she knew would leave her. Most night she would sleep in my bed and wake crying. It pained me more that I can ever say."

Explains that, "I still have dreams like that; where I keep trying to find my mom and I can never get to her. They were really bad when I was young. I know my dad used to dream about her too…I miss her, every single day."

"Understandable. Girls need their mothers."

"More than you can know….so, did you mourn her; cry for her?"

"Absolutely; I did love her. I missed her warm smile, her embrace; her body next to mine."

Romantic at heart; I guess that's nice to know, "So, then what…you said no men raising children…"

"I had to find someone new to marry. My sisters and my brother's wives helped with the children but it wasn't their burden. They had their own lives. There was a younger girl who I found interesting. I know she found me attractive; I was wealthy and thought to be a great fighter. Her family was hard working; and she was beautiful and kind."

"Well, how could she not have been? She was for you…when did you marry her?"

"Sadly, I did not. Before we could arrange it, a small group of invaders had started waging war to our…the north of our village. I had to go."

"Okay…so, what?"

"I remember kissing my children, telling them to mind; all in the early morning light…it was the last I would see of them and the sun. My human life was ended a few days after."

I kiss his chest over his still heart. I can feel his loss and sadness like it was mine; even more strongly than usual. Must be the blood, "And you couldn't drop in on them…watch them sleep…like ever?"

He runs his fingers over my face, "It was different then. We weren't in the open as we are now. It would have been dangerous to be discovered. In addition, there were far less people about; if someone from my human life saw me, they would have known I wasn't…"

"Right." Or alive, take your pick.

"Precisely. In time I stopped yearning to see them. It would have only been more painful for them to see me as I am. I knew that they would be cared for. As the time passed and the further away from home…them I was, it became…bearable."

"Still…you had to think about them. I couldn't imagine what that was like; being turned and having to survive…"

"I wouldn't want you to." His face was hard with resolve. Noted: talk about it later.

"All right…how old were you; when you…"

"I was approximately your age when I was made Vampire."

Hmm, twenty-three forever doesn't sound so bad, "And how old was the one that turned you?"

"He had already been Vampire for at least one thousand years. He…was twice the vampire that I could ever be."

"Was," that loss feels deeper; fresher, "Godric…?"

He says nothing; just a vacant, distant stare, "I pleaded with him…begged him not to go. I wanted to go with him but, he commanded me to leave him."

"Leave him where?"

"He was going to meet the sun on a rooftop in Dallas."

Vampire suicide, "He…chose to end his life. Why would he want to do that?"

"He said he had seen everything there was to see and what he observed is that nothing really changes in time. Everything is supposed to evolve; improve. However, that's not really a reason."

"Yeah, it's an observation. So, why didn't you just drag him off the roof? You're really strong…it's not like you couldn't…"

"He was my maker; I would have never been able to overpower him. Plus, he commanded me to go. I had no choice in the matter."

"Seriously, Eric Northman does as he is told?"

"The bond between a vampire and their maker is stronger than anything you can imagine. It links you together. They become your world; provide all you need to know, if they are any good at all. You will always know if they are near you and if they are lost; it can be difficult. I am still incomplete without him, but time will ease my loss."

"Sure, it usually does."

"So I've heard."

"Well, I know I didn't know him or anything…I'm sorry for you all the same. You shouldn't feel awful for grieving for him. You have every right to since he was your whole life…for…"

"For centuries, he was everything to me."

Maybe I can lighten the mood for him; maybe not. I snuggle closer to him, "You've been a vampire for over a thousand years…have you ever made one? I hope I'm saying that right."

"Yes, on both counts," his laugh rumbles in his still chest, "I was in this country at the start of this century. I was on my own and lonely. I had decided several years before that being a maker would satisfy my loneliness. I was always looking for the right one; ruthless, cunning and a love for life. Then, I saw her. She would be out in the night alone, which was unusual for the time. I followed her on several occasions; she was sneaking out of her parents home to meet with a young man."

"So, someone her parents obviously didn't approve of. Very nice, so, she clearly had your attention."

"Of course, she was extremely beautiful. She was obviously doing a fantastic job of fooling everyone else into believing her virtuosity. I caught her on a stormy night in mid-May and made her what she is."

"Where is she now…I'd love to meet her."

"You know her."

That explains so much, "Pam? She's your…your what…is there a word for it?"

"Progeny, in a more formal setting, but we've always called them child. Mostly because there isn't really an accurate description for them."

"She hates me you know," to be fair I was going to mention it sooner or later.

"She is wary of all humans, especially the women who throw themselves at me. It is her duty to watch for all potential distractions."

"And that's how she sees me? That I'm throwing myself at you….I'm distracting?"

"In more ways than one, Alex. I have many responsibilities outside of my business and I must keep my wits about me. However, after meeting you…there's just something about you; something I am willing to explore."

I pull myself to the edge of the bed and sit upright. I don't know whether I should be flattered or insulted, "Gee, Eric. That's mighty fucking gracious of you."

"I was genuine," he wraps his arms around my waist; his stomach now pressed against my back, "I have entrusted you with my most intimate secret. I have given you my blood. These are things most valuable to a vampire. Can you appreciate that?"

"Sure. I guess…if that means that I mean something to you, then sure."

The stillness in this room is almost unnerving. Even the faint sound of my own breathing; even my beating heart seem out of place in here.

He slowly runs his fingers along my ribs, "How do you feel?"

_With my fingers mostly,_ "A little weird but really good all at the same time. Actually, I feel better than I have in a long time."

He gently kisses my shoulders as he pulls himself upright, "A consequence of the blood, but I would do it again and gladly."

I turn and face him, intertwining my fingers with his, "How close was I? I mean, I know I was…just tell me. And don't bullshit me either. I really want to know."

He gently squeezes my hands in his, "Moments. I had to decide if the damage was too great and you could be repaired or the outcome would have been…different."

I swallow hard and gather the strength for this, "I need you to promise me something. And I'm serious about this…it's not a joke."

"Anything you desire, Alex."

"Since is crystal fucking clear that something or someone out there wants me dead, if something really terrible happens to me and I'm…not repairable, I need you to turn me."

"Alex. Think of what you're asking me. You still have so…"

"Eric, just listen. Other than my dickhead dad, I have no family. I have no desire to have kids or anything. I already live my life mostly at night and have a liquid diet for the most part. And I'm not asking out of some ridiculous idea of you and me being together forever like some bad teenage novel, it's not about us. I'm a worthless human being."

"You, dear one, are far from worthless. Alex…"

"Search yourself. Do you believe that letting me die, erasing me from existence, would do me justice? Wouldn't the world suffer without me somehow?"

He at least looks like he's taking me seriously, "You mean what you say, I can tell. You are ruthless, clever, and extremely beautiful."

"Uh, you left out blood-thirsty I think."

He smiles, "Perhaps that, yes. Why would you ask this of me?"

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck with someone for all time I'd rather it be someone who knows what they're doing and that is really good at it. I wouldn't want to have someone like Bill as my maker…so, yes? No? Go fuck yourself you crazy bitch, what?"

He laughs, "You have the right mindset for a vampire, that's for certain," he pulls my hands to his lips and kisses them, "If we find ourselves in this situation, I swear to honor your wish. You have my word."

I know I'm smiling like a fucking lunatic, "Good. That's one less thing to worry about," I lay back down on my side, "Still daylight out? Or can you tell that without looking?"

"I can, and yes, it's still light," there's that evil grin, "how shall we pass the time?"

I return it as best I can, "Well, we could talk some more about meaningless shit or you could kiss me until my lips hurt?"

Guess what he chose.


	11. No Drink Today White Girl

After a few playful hours to themselves and a mostly quiet car ride, Eric and Alex are at Fangtasia in Eric's office, waiting on Bill and Sookie to arrive. Alex is sitting on the black leather couch; Eric is behind his desk. He is looking over paperwork and making notes.

Alex is drumming her leg at an increasing rate; nervously glancing at the time.

Eric casts a look toward her, "Is _that_ necessary?"

"What?"

"That movement. It is extremely difficult to concentrate with that noise."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help it. I need a cigarette…like, yesterday. And I hardly think you can give any speeches about needing something to get by, so save it."

He turns to face her, "You need them to live? Funny, I vaguely recall that those are quite deadly."

"What's that proverb…that which nourishes me also destroys me."

"Hardly the same and more over, hardly the context in which it was intended for use."

"Whatever…don't you have spreadsheets to fill?

He laughs, shaking his head. He returns to the paperwork in question, "Whatever is not an efficient way to end an argument, Alex."

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, "Well, I'm a shitty communicator. I'll work it on. And it may not be the best way to end it, but I'll fucking take it."

She sighs, uncrossing her arms. She begins to drum her fingers on the arm of the couch to which Eric gives her a serious stare over his shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Maybe you should consider quitting that foul habit. It makes you extremely unpleasant."

"For future reference, giving me the quit smoking speech is something for later in this relationship and definitely not when I need to smoke!"

He says nothing, just continues to glare at her.

"Sorry, I'm on edge here. Told you I needed it. I'll try to keep it down."

"Thank you."

She makes the effort to consciously not move around. She can feel the withdraw coursing through her veins like fire. She tries to even out her breathing, keep herself calm.

"It sounds like you've been running for miles. I can hear it," he says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, I can't stop that sound. So, just deal with it."

A knock on the door causes Alex to jump up. Eric calls for them to enter. Pam opens the door and is nearly run over by Sookie, who rushes over to Alex and hugs her tightly. Bill enters closely behind her, sitting a backpack down on the couch near the girls. He leans against the wall.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry! How are you," Sookie asks.

"Since you have my clothes with you, I'm going to let this hugging shit slide," Alex pushes Sookie away from her and mutters a thank you, "Who told you…Pam."

Pam smiles, "Wasn't much of a secret cupcake. I'm a little hurt though. You didn't like the outfit I picked out for you?"

"If I was some fang-banging hooker, it would be the best thing ever. But I'm way too fabulous for this."

"You are fabulous," Pam touches her arm, "and you have even more fabulous taste in underwear."

"That'll be all Pam, thank you," Eric attempts to diffuse the ticking bomb.

Pam smiles, strides back to the exit and shuts the door behind her.

Alex dumps the contents of the backpack onto the couch. There are a few shirts, two pairs of jeans, four pairs of shoes, and a designer handbag.

"Dear God, tell me there's a pack of cigarettes in here," Alex huffs as she picks a pair of jeans and a shirt from the pile.

"I didn't see any," Sookie says softly as she takes a seat across from Eric, "maybe in your purse?"

Alex sighs, "Great. I'm just so happy to have my own clothes at the moment," she removes the very small top, "Oh, shit. Sorry Bill..."

Eric laughs and leans back in his chair, "He's not."

Alex turn her back to the mixed company , slips her white tee shirt on, and then changes her jeans with as much dignity as she can. She turns back around to see Sookie looking away from her.

"Sookie, you are embarrassed and a little pissed off."

"I am not…oh, right. You would know."

"Come on, we've got the same parts you and I…and it's not like I was showing off."

"Course not. It's just always a little weird for someone you hardly know to just strip down in front of you. But, you look healed up considering what Pam said about it…"

"Don't play dumb. You know why I'm all better."

Bill cast a glance at Eric, "So soon?"

Alex rolls her eyes at the posturing. She opens her purses and dumps out its contents.

Eric, now leaning forward in his seat gives Bill a hard glare, "I was only doing what was needed to save her life. She was nearly gone when she was left here."

Alex punches the couch and shrieks, "Fuck my life!"

"Shoes not go with the outfit," Eric mocks.

"No, but that would be par for the damn course," she starts shoving the contents of her bag back to the rightful place, "No cigarettes…no one panic. We can fix this," she opens her wallet and finds that all her credit cards and cash are still in place, "Sookie, you're going to drive me to the nearest gas station so I can buy a new pack."

"Why can't you drive yourself?"

"Drive what," Alex gestures to Eric, "His car? Right….like he would let me take his Corvette anywhere by myself. It's his prize possession."

Eric smiles at her "Don't be so sure of that. But, she does have a point Sookie. Why don't you two girls go…and if you don't return within the hour…"

"We cannot send them out alone," Bill scolds, taking his place beside Sookie, "Alex was nearly beaten to death yesterday."

Alex pats Bill on the shoulder, "Don't be so dramatic. I don't need a chaperone. Besides, we've both got someone who knows if we're in danger. Come on Sook. Get your cheap bag and let's go." Alex opens the door, an impatient look on her face.

"It's not cheap," Sookie mutters. She takes the keys from Bill and the two girls head out the door.

Bill sits in the chair directly in front of Eric. He crosses his legs and laces his fingers together. He says nothing.

"Something on your mind," Eric asks with a sigh, leaning back and placing his feet up on his desk.

"How was it?"

"Extraordinary. But I already told you, it was necessary."

"Giving her your blood maybe, but tasting her…"

"She had wounds that needed cleaning and closed. We're not animals."

"Then I can only assume she stayed in your home. Where did she rest?"

"In bed with me, so I could keep watch over her."

Bill raises an eyebrow, "Eric…"

"Come now, Bill. She is still pure. I'm not that easy or predictable."

"Yes you are, to a degree."

Eric inclines his head, "I suppose I deserve that. Why the inquisition? This is just a diversion…"

"You know she is much more than that. You can't just use whomever you want Eric, regardless of intent. She is a living, breathing person with tangible feelings. She can be hurt by you."

Eric puts his feet down and leans forward, "I know that. You brought her here to me or have you forgotten? You intended on using her, not the other way around. However this began, no matter the intentions, it is no longer a game to me. She is mine and I will personally hunt down and kill whomever, or whatever is after her."

Bill leans back in his seat and takes in the gravity of the statement, " Yours…that's sentimental. For you."

"Do you have any idea how long it had been since I have willingly desired to give my blood to a human?"

"You mean taking aside that stunt in Dallas…"

"Bill, it isn't very becoming to hold a grudge. I only did that to illustrate to you my power and to irritate you. From the looks of it, my purpose was served. Irritating you brings joy to my existence but I digress…"

"Other than Dallas then. I would say it has been centuries since you've exchanged blood with any human. Who was the last?"

Eric pauses to scan his memory, "Pam, I believe but that was for a different purpose. I actually can't recall the last time I did so willingly."

Bill nods, "But when it come to Alex, it's a different situation? I suppose that's fair enough, however I do recall you mocking me for doing the exact same thing for Sookie."

"I believed that it was done only to curry favor with her; seduce her. But seeing as how you've killed one of your own kind for her, defied your maker for her, and even drink that swill they call blood…surely those things mean you love her. You saved her life so it wouldn't be needlessly squandered."

Bill leans on Eric's desk, "Is saving her life the only reason you gave Alex your blood or is there something more?"

"Not that you need to know my every whim. But I. I only….I want to know her."

"I'm sure you mean that. In every sense of the word."

Eric laces his fingers together and sits his hands in his lap, "It's true. I want her in every way imaginable…and some ways that aren't. But all in due time."

Bill pushes himself back and slams his fist on the desk, "Then why not just have her and be done with all of it? What's one more girl on an endless list of lovers?"

Eric gives Bill a serious glare, "She is _not_ just another girl; another nameless face to be forgotten. She is valuable and I…it brings me pleasure to be in her company."

Bill raises an eyebrow. He folds his arms across his chest, "Really….a human girl does that for you?"

"We both know she's more than that."

"Fair enough then," Bill casts his glance downward, "you must care a great deal for her then."

Eric weighs the statement with a long pause, "Yes. She makes me….feel."

Bill smiles to himself, "Feel something you thought had been lost to you ages ago."

"I never believed it possible that anyone remotely human could do that for me. Even claiming her as my own seems natural. Anything else and I would have already had my fun…but this…Alex. She is worth waiting for."

Bill nods, "Your secret is safe with me, Eric."

Eric returns to his work, needless typing something, "Thank you. For now, keeping her safe is the priority. I'm certain that her attack and the killings in the area are related…perpetrated by the same individual." 

"Human?"

"Not the impression I got from listening to Alex's description of his thought pattern. Not to mention the terrible smell that was all over her when I carried her inside…I suspect that a Were is behind these acts."

Bill snarls is disgust, "That would make sense. Those foul beasts will do anything…and for the right price even hunting vampires isn't out of the question."

"True and with the prospect of killing us for what is sure to be a king's ransom, it must send those dogs into a drooling lather. Fucking Werewolves."

"Agreed. How close was she…you aren't just exaggerating that?"

Eric sighs, "Moments. That _thing_ threw her out in the parking lot. She had several broken ribs and her right leg was in pieces. There was probably more that I couldn't see…but my only option was to heal her and quickly. She was barely conscious when I saw her lying there…but why Alex? Surely there are better targets other than a human girl…"

"Maybe it wasn't about her at all. Maybe the message was intended for you…maybe she was targeted because of your association with her. But who knows about it that would gain anything from harming Alex?"

Eric clenches his fist in anger, "I can think of a few places to start."

Before Bill can ask the question hanging in the air, the door to the office opens back up. Alex strides in deep in conversation with Sookie, "Totally a good guess. I've never been in there before, I swear!"

Sookie pulls up an extra chair beside Bill and takes her seat. Alex shuts the door and leans against Eric's desk. Bill takes Sookie's hand in his.

"Well, that lady at the counter sure seemed to know you," Sookie rolls her eyes and lays on her best Cajun accent, "White girl."

Alex snorts, "Seriously? We're both white."

"Sorta, I'm tanned…you're white. You're like the whitest person I know."

Alex gestures to the vampires in the room, "Really. I'm the whitest?" She lights a cigarette and takes a long drag.

Eric strokes her back, "What are you two babbling about?" 

Alex blows the smoke out into little rings, "So out of the roughly one hundred or so gas stations in all of Shreveport, we stop at the one with the most smart ass clerk. Sook here seems to think of me as a person of low standards…"

Sookie crosses her arms, "The lady looked at her and asked _No drink today white girl_? To be fair, I thought y'all had met."

"A lucky guess, besides she carded me when I asked for the cigarettes…"

Pam opens the door, glass in hand. She strides over to Alex and hands it to her, "Thought you could use a drink…I know I could."

"My point exactly," Sookie adds.

Alex raises an eyebrow and takes the glass, "Thanks…but why? You would sooner suck on sunlight than be nice to me."

Pam smiles, "Think of it as a peace offering. I've been extremely hard on you. Besides, you please my Master so pleasing you is of great importance. So I brought you this."

Alex sniffs the drink, "Oh, lovely…tequila and Sprite. 1800 Especial I believe; good choice."

Pam smiles in appreciation.

As Alex lifts the glass she stops suddenly, "Wait…I smell, is there lemon in this?"

Eric casts an evil glare in Pam's direction.

Pam stands in front of Alex, "Well, just a little. But how could…oh yes of course, the blood. How silly of me. But why on Earth would a hint of lemon be a bad thing. I thought you humans always liked fruit with your liquor."

Alex hands the glass back to Pam, " I can't have lemons. They really upset my stomach. If I even have one drop…its like liquid fire in my system. I know it sounds fucking weird, but I think I'm allergic to them."

Pam smiles at Eric, "Now what a peculiar thing for a human to be adverse to? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, I'm fucking special."

Pam strokes her face, "Yes you are. Let me bring you a new one then. Lime?"

"Sure..That would be amazing."

Pam bows and turns to leave. Before she shuts the door, she smiles at Alex.

Alex turns to face Eric, "What? The lemon thing….super weird?"

"No, just…curious that's all."

"I tried drinking lemonade once, and I do mean once. I was miserable sick for days. I've never puked so much in my life," Alex shudders at the memory.

"Sure it was lemonade and just that," Sookie asks, with a healthy dose of sarcasm in the question.

Alex sighs, "Really Sookie? Do you think so little of me? I'm a chick that loves the liquor but I don't add it to everything. So, no…it was _just _lemonade. Smart ass," she takes another drag of her cigarette.

Pam opens the door again and hands Alex her new drink. She takes the cigarette from Alex, "Really Eric, you shouldn't let your pets misbehave," Pam opens the window behind Eric's desk.

Eric rolls his eyes, "Well then, since we're all together, shall we discuss business?"

Alex quickly climbs on top of the filing cabinets and takes her cigarette back from Pam, "What's to talk about? Something took me, tried to kill me, and Eric saved me. End of story."

"It's more than that dear one," Eric explains, "From what you described to me about his thoughts…it sounds like you were held by a Werewolf."

Sookie gasps, "Wait, werewolf….those too?"

Alex takes a long drag and stares out the window into the darkness, "Why not? I mean, if there's vampires and whatever the fuck the two of us are….there could be whole other worlds out there, right?"

Pam pats Sookie on the head, "Yes, whole worlds of things you humans can't possible imagine."

Alex nods, "Probably so….but that guy…he's the one. I could see the killings in his mind. I felt what he did…he feels so justified in them…"

"Weres are nasty, vile creatures who will do anything for the right price," Eric adds.

"Everyone has a price," Alex flicks her cigarette out, then closes the window.

Eric helps her down from her perch. She sits in his laps and lays her head against his chest with a heavy sigh.

"But why me," she whispers, "what makes me so damn important?"

Eric strokes her hair, "This I do not know. However I assure you that everyone in this room will keep you safe. Someone will always watch you, even when I cannot."

Bill nods on agreement, "We will find him Alex."

Sookie rubs Alex's arm, "And you're not alone."

"Thanks guys," Alex sniffles, "All I know is right this second….I feel safe."

Sookie kicks at the floor, "So how long you stayin' in Shreveport?"

"Well, I'm not too sure on that. Not my place to say…."

Alex gives Eric a look, hoping for the right answer.


	12. Happy is

"You can stay as long as you like. You are more than welcome," Eric takes her hand in his.

Alex smiles, "A couple of days should reassure me. I think…plus, just don't want to show up unmangled right away. Someone will ask too many questions."

"Very forward thinking," Eric nods approvingly, "You will stay with me until then."

"Where else would I go?"

Sookie stands up, "Well, then since that's all settled. If I hear anything or see anything…"

Bill stands behind her, "We'll alert you. Is there anything else?"

Eric waves them off, "That'll be all. Pam will see you out."

Pam walks over to the door and opens it, "Certainly. Let's leave these two to their devices," Sookie waves good-bye. After the pair is through the door, Pam gives a sigh. She quickly closes the door behind her.

Alex continues to silently sit on Eric's lap. She enjoys the way he gentle strokes her hair; her skin. It makes her feel like everything is perfectly fine and nothing wrong will ever happen again. She closes her eyes and sighs, wishing to capture time in a bottle.

Her stomach growls, ruining her peaceful moment, "Sorry, just a little hungry. But…I wouldn't dream of eating in front of you."

"I appreciate that."

After a careful pause Alex adds, "So, could you extend the same courtesy…besides, that would be just weird. Don't look at me like that. I know that I won't always be available to you. You are what you are…to be fair."

Eric nods in agreement, "Of course, you have my word."

She puts her arms around his neck. She notes his posture has become more rigid, "Now snuggling makes you uncomfortable…"

Eric strokes the skin on her arms, "Alex, understand that I have many duties here and an image as well."

She drops her arms and pushes away, "Really? I can't cuddle with my boyfriend IN PUBLIC because it embarrasses him. Can't tarnish his heartless, cold bastard image…"

"It doesn't embarrass me."

"Lies," Alex gets up, walks to the couch and sits down in a huff, "Remember, still an empath. I can feel the embarrassment. That and it makes you uncomfortable; your body language says that. Well, here's the news flash: I'm not exactly the sweet and snuggly type. This affection shit isn't easy for me either." She remembers the drink Pam brought her; she takes a small drink hoping to calm her nerves.

Eric sits beside her and takes her hand, "And you think this is easy for me? I am a prominent figure in my world and having attachments can be not only dangerous for myself but for the human…person in question."

Alex takes a large drink, "Dangerous? Like how…"

Eric kisses her forehead, "You let me worry about that, Alex. You are mine; don't forget it. I will keep you safe."

Alex laughs softly, "Yours huh? Or are you really mine," she laughs louder, "How's that go …Eric is all mine and shit, hands off bitches!" She continues laughing.

"I am my own man, but if it brings you joy to say that, then by all means."

"Sorry. I know that's serious business for vampires to have someone be theirs. It's just been a really long time since I felt like I could let loose in front of anyone. Just be happy for the sake of it all…seems like years since I laughed and meant it."

Eric looks her over as her gaze makes her seem more distant, "Alex?"

She blinks herself back to reality, "What…oh, sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Nothing of consequence. But I was enjoying it."

"Yeah? Do you find it interesting…the nothing that is?"

Eric pulls himself closer to her, "Surprisingly yes. Usually idle chatter bores me but with you…I can't explain it…it doesn't seem wasteful."

"Well, thanks. I suppose that's a compliment," she puts her drink down and wraps her legs around his waist, "Why are you so good to me anyway?"

"You are worth any cost, in any sense of the word. You deserve everything wonderful and good out of life, especially to be cared about by someone."

Alex laughs a short painful laugh, "Oh yes because we deserve to be loved, even if it doesn't go so hot. All that it is better to have loved and lost bullshit right? I guess I deserve that or at least that's what I get…I'm rambling. Fuck."

"You are…but I enjoy the sound of your voice," he squeezes her hand.

She sighs, sniffling back tears.

He rubs the back of his hand against her cheek, "Here we are together, you wrapped around me, all alone. But why this sadness, Alex? Have I done something to bereave you?"

"You? Fuck no! You make me…delirious. I've just been thinking about…just forget it."

"How can I? Your sadness breaks my undead heart. It's not mourning. That I know all too well…who gives you this…heartbreak? Tell me Alex, confide in me."

Alex sniffles, "Now why do you want to hear my sad story?"

"Its part of your life. It's shaped the person you are. I want to hear it because…I want to know you."

"Oh, all right…remember when I told you I wasn't good at this? Well, I've only had one serious relationship. And I…I loved him, which is why he could hurt me so badly."

"You loved him? How could you be sure…you said it was your first?"

"I had always thought of myself as a business woman, though I would be running my dad's company. But when it came to Robbie…I would have given up everything just to make his dreams come true. I became this happy soul. I mean, he made me…"

"Delirious."

Alex winks, "Understand now?"

He nods in agreement, "How long were you two involved?"

"We first met when I was ten; he was thirteen. We became great friends. I could tell him anything, even about my special talent."

"And he took it well?"

"He wasn't afraid of me, if that's what you mean. And he always protected my heart. I was seeing this other guy…I think I was fourteen...Robbie hated him, told me that he was no good for me. All the usual _I'm your friend listen to me on this _thing. One night I had an actual date with the asshole in question…and he shows up to it with his other girlfriend."

He laughs, "Did she have any skin left on her once you were finished?"

"Please, it's not that dumb whore's fault she was dating a total doucher. So, I decided that I needed to walk home. I wanted to remember how bad this really went. And I walked home, in the rain…humiliated and in five inch Manolo's."

"A travesty; those were probably fantastic shoes."

"Not funny and they were…As it turns out I got lost on my way home, just to complete my evening of shit. I had no way to call someone; my cell phone was dead plus I didn't have any idea where I was. I never felt more stupid or pathetic in my whole life. So, I sat down on the wet sidewalk. Then this car stops…it was Robbie. He said that he went to check on me…where I was supposed to be…saw I was gone…"

"Knight in shining armor?"

She snorts, "Knights…overrated. But he would have fit that description. He got out of his car and helped me up. He held me against him and told me he would never let anyone hurt me again. Then, he kissed me and I…I felt alive…cared for. We were officially together from that point on. We shared everything; all the firsts that come with a first love deal…well, not that part."

Eric raises an eyebrow, "You were in love with this boy. So why did you not express it physically?"

Alex feels the heat rush to her cheeks, "We were extremely devout Catholics. So, guilt kept us in check. Not that we didn't want to. Believe me I wanted to…I wanted him with every cell in my body."

"Taking in all that, what would have torn you from him? Was he unfaithful or perhaps you weren't his…type?"

"He never cheated; he wouldn't have wanted to hurt me like that. And he definitely isn't gay…I would have known, remember?"

"Of course, however, love can often blind you to something obvious. I've seen it numerous times."

"Oh trust me, I know that"

Eric traces small circles with his thumb against her thigh, "Then what exactly went wrong?"

"Me. I'm what's wrong…it's my fault. The summer before I started college, he proposed…"

"You were pleased with this?"

"Of course; I did say yes. He got me the most beautiful two carat ring that would blind God. We started planning it right away. I remember seeing my dad cry when I told him about the engagement….and then again when I found my dress. Even putting it on felt like a dream…almost magical."

Eric says nothing, just listens as he idly rubs her arms. Alex swallows at the memories, hoping she can stop the tears begging to fall.

"Robbie and I spoke so much about our future. Of course, he wanted kids. I really hadn't thought about kids myself, didn't see me ever being a good mother I guess. But I suppose I thought I could put work away if raising children would make him happy. Stupid, right…to believe that doing what someone else wants will make you happy?"

He wipes the tears from her cheek, "Not at all. Some people believe that helping others instead of one's self is enlightening."

"Sure, how very Zen for them but I digress. Where was I…oh, yeah….we decided that it would be smart to have some tests run to make sure that we were genetically compatible. Oh technology, got to love it."

"What of it…"

"Well, by genetic standards, we were perfection. We would probably have the most beautiful, tall, blonde children with blue-green hazel eyes."

Eric smiles warmly, "I don't doubt that. Look at their mother; now she is a rare beauty. Were you afraid of being a mother…you would be excellent. You are tender hearted…"

Alex drops her head in shame, "I didn't have to get worried about a thing, as it turns out. We went to several specialists but the answer was always the same. We…I can't…I mean, there's less than a one percent chance…but they told us that I could probably never conceive a child, not naturally anyway," she shuts her eyes and shakes away the words, "God, you never realize that you want something until someone takes it from you."

Eric wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her into his lap. She rests her head against his chest and wraps her arms around him. She doesn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks; sighing with each new drop.

He kisses the top of her head, "I am…sorry. I couldn't imagine what it is to be denied something so precious. Having lost children, the very thought of not having them at all…"

She pulls her head up and wipes the tears away, "Thanks…really. I mean, I was a mess, worse than this. Robbie was so supportive. Said we could adopt if we had to….we even took some counseling together, just to sort things out. He seemed fine…I didn't actually feel anything wrong with him. Just the same old wonderful, warm happiness. He told me everyday that he couldn't wait to start our lives together …how in love with me he was. There weren't any signs of trouble, not even at the rehearsal. Before we said good-night, he told me in twenty- four hours he would finally be able to show me how much he loved me and could say he loved me without words."

Eric kisses her hands, "Smooth talker, now that makes sense….I assume the ceremony went a little less than expected?"

She sighs at her own misguidance, "There I was, being given away in my beautiful dress. Smiling like a lunatic; staring deep in his eyes…then he says he's sorry and he proceeds to make some speech about how he can't go through with it. How he needs a wife that can…be a real mother to his children. Emphasis on his. He kissed me; told me I could keep the ring and walked away. It was like time stopped; it was so surreal, quiet. Then…every thought and emotion in the room hit me like the freight train of meth addiction to a teenage mother. All that pain and embarrassment…_poor little thing…I bet she could use her mother_…I passed out. Next thing I know, I'm back home, still in my dress. My dad hands me my first shot of Jameson. Haven't stopped drinking yet…"

"This boy used a slim probability as an excuse for not marrying someone so wonderful? He is a fucking coward. Alex, you are not imperfect…just a challenge."

Alex shakes her head, "Well…now if I keep hanging out with you, I don't have to worry about it."

Eric caresses her face, turning her chin up so her eyes meet his, "I would give you children just to prove them wrong, if I could. You are a strong, beautiful woman; he was a fool to run."

Alex smiles broadly, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I get hit on...more than any normal person should."

He tilts his head in question, "Do you always deflect something painful with humor?"

Alex pulls herself away, sitting more forward. She reaches out and finishes the drink in the glass, "Yeah, mostly because at least laughing keeps me from being that weak little girl I used to be," she slams the empty glass on the table in front of her, "I am _not_ weak."

"Now who would accuse you of such a thing? I most certainly don't believe you're weak. You've survived so much tragedy; and to be thriving? You are stronger than any human I have ever met."

Alex lays her head in his lap, looking up at him and stretching her legs out, "Human…since when am I just human?"

He says nothing.

She laughs, "Seriously…what the fucking hell am I?"

"Honestly, I do not know. I'm trying to find that out. I have a few theories…they will take time to trace down."

"Well, good thing you have lots of that then."

They sit in silence for what seems like forever, at least to Alex. She enjoys the purest silence she can get. She contemplates the last few days of her life; how happy she's been. She knows it's real and deep in her soul; it terrifies her to be so content.

She stifles a laugh; her mind wanders from the terrifying to the ridiculous too easily. She strokes Eric's torso. He takes her hand in his and kisses it, then folds it against his chest.

She thinks back to earlier in the evening. Her cheeks redden, "Am I a good kisser?"

He looks deep into her eyes, "This is of concern to you?"

"To be fair, I don't have nearly the practice you've had…but what person on this planet does?"

He laughs softly, "It's true and I don't need practice. Would you like an honest opinion?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know…come on, on a scale of one to ten."

Eric carefully thinks about his answer, "Seven."

"Only a fucking seven?"

"Yes. That's more than fair. But have no fear, I can teach you to become a ten."

"Oh because you're so awesome that you're a ten?"

"Lover…I'm at least a fifteen."

She laughs and sits back up, "At least."

He shifts his body to face her, "Confidence is always an attractive quality. Be more confident, Alex. You know you are beautiful; own it. Be deliberate in your actions."

Alex raises an eyebrow, "Own my hotness and be deliberate with what I do. That will up my rating…well, fuck me. Oh...not a suggestion…"

"Yet."

Alex slaps his arm, "Why do you do that? Are you trying to make me mad or something?"

"No. I like surprising you. It's….interesting to see you off guard. Without all your ferocity, I get to see something real from you."

She swings her legs over, straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck, "We're both just as real as the other. Only… I could have never dreamed someone like you even being in existence."

"I could have never seen myself with…"

"A human?"

He brushes the hair behind her ears, "A creature like you. You are…too good for me."

She shakes her head no, "Nothing is too good…you know that Sookie and Bill tried to talk me out of this?"

"Didn't they arrange for us to meet in the first place?"

"Fucking crazy right?"

"A tiny bit, yes," he stares into her emerald green eyes, "Wherever this road takes us I will remember these moments as long as I exist in this world."

Alex grabs his face and forces her lips to his. Their hands roam freely over and around each other. Eric quickly lays her down, pressing his body against hers; kissing her neck and collarbone, licking her earlobe. Alex pulls his lips back to hers, getting all of him that she can get. She touches her tongue to the tips of his fangs; she kisses him even more deeply than she thought possible. She drags her nails along his spine causing him to growl in response. As he pulls at the hem of her shirt, the door opens. Pam leans against the frame.

"Well aren't you two just cozy? Hope I'm not interrupting…"she smiles, laughing to herself.

Eric kisses Alex's neck softly, "Now that's a ten," he sits up and smoothes out his clothes, "This had better be good, Pam."

"I assure you it is. You have a phone call to return. _She_ requests that you call her back immediately. You know she hates waiting."

Eric pulls his phone from his pocket, "Wait here Alex. Pam will keep company with you," he steps out the door, closing it behind him before walking down the hall.

Alex sighs and adjusts her shirt, "Great timing Pam."

Pam rolls her eyes. She takes a seat beside Alex, a dangerous look on her face, "Look cupcake, Eric likes you. You…interest him. He may care for you but…"

"I'll never be able to take your place. You're his progeny, the only person he can really trust. You two have the deepest bond of faith and love that I can't even begin to understand. I know you're just looking out for him. He counts on you; he loves you, like any father should."

Pam stares in disbelief, "I know all of that," her face softens, "and I'm protecting his position. It's dangerous for him to be involved…for the both of you."

"So I hear," Alex swallows, "but if the danger is part of having him in my life, then so be it. I know what I'm doing."

"Really now," Pam scoots closer to her. She brushes her hand against Alex's cheek, "So pure and innocent…a little ignorant but nice to look at."

"Geez Pam thanks. Look, can we just agree to disagree? Understand that I would never do anything to cause him harm."

"All right," Pam smiles, "But what do you expect from him? Money…gifts…mind-blowing, unbelievable sex…"

"NO! Well…no. I've got my own money and I don't need a man to fulfill me. I just like…being with him. I can be myself, no hiding."

"Right, telepath…and I suppose you expect him to be one of those mainstream vampires as well," Pam shudders at the word.

"Eric as Vampire Light? I don't expect him to be any less of what he is. And even though some part of that scares the shit out of me, I wouldn't want him to try and hide it from me."

"Glad to hear that lover," Eric coos as he opens the door. He sits behind his desk.

"At least you know what you are," Alex whispers, falling back into the couch.

Eric smiles, "Isn't that part of being human, finding yourself?

"I guess, still bites," Alex laughs, "guess I should have used a different word. Sorry."

Pam rolls her eyes, "What was that all about?"

Alex stands and grabs the empty glass, "I can take a hint…Vampire business," she walks out the open door and heads toward the bar. Pam closes the door once Alex is out of the hall.

Eric stretches his legs out in front of him on the floor, "She wanted to be sure what exactly I knew about this assassin."

"She had to know that her best sheriff would be taking care of things."

"Exactly, but even more strange is she know about the attack on Alex. Even suggested that it may be a Were behind it."

Pam raises an eyebrow, "Really? That is interesting."

"Indeed. You told her nothing of the girl, correct?"

"Now why would I tell her anything, and about a human no less? I could never betray your confidence that way."

Eric stares hard at Pam, "Then tell me child…how does she know her name?"

Alex thumps on the door, "No fucking funny Pam!"

Eric sighs and gets up from his chair.

Pam smiles coyly as he unlocks and opens the door, "Oops, do I lock that."

Alex strides back in, drink in hand. She sits down on the couch and never takes her eyes off Pam.

Eric shuts the door and takes a seat on the table in front of Alex and Pam, "Very childish, even for you."

Pam laughs, "An honest mistake, truly. I'll take my leave now," she pats Alex on the head as she stands. She glances over her shoulder and asks, "Du bör ta reda på vad hon vet, för din skull." _You should find out what she knows, for your sake._

"Jag tänker. Gå nu." (I intend to. Now go.) Pam shuts the door.

Alex raises an eyebrow, "Just what do you think I know and for your sake that you intend on finding out?"

"You…speak…"

"Ja, lite. So, you'll have to be more careful."

Eric strokes her cheek, "Any other interesting secrets, Alex?"

"Now that would be telling," she laughs, sitting her drink down on the table; tracing the lip of the glass with her finger.

"I just have one question…do you have any business associates in the New Orleans area per chance?"

"Me personally, no… but my dad's done some reconstructive work there for…well, she swore him to secrecy. And me too, under penalty…"

"Of final death?"

"Not exactly…the fucking Vampire Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Ann LeCerq. She knows…uh, about my gift. So, keep your trap shut about me…and us, all right?"

Eric takes her hands in his, "She cannot have you. You are mine."

Alex smiles, "The more you say it…the more I like the sound of it. I'm yours huh?"

"Yes and I'm _very _territorial."

"Oh really? So, I guess this is the real thing…you and me?"

"As real as you desire; I can give you things you can't even begin to imagine."

"Well then," she rubs her hands along his thigh, "help me try…"


	13. It's been awhile

_A/N: Sorry it's taking so long with updates. My job and writers block are keeping me out of the update loop. _

_Hope you all enjoy this one!_

_Alex POV_

It's hard to believe it's been almost two months since this whole thing began. I never could have imagined after being forced to move to this nothing town that anything good could even come from it.

Aside from the nearly being beaten to death, it's been a good run. I mean, what are the odds that me being here in the middle of the middle of nowhere would lead me to Eric? One in six billion, something like that?

The weirdest part: I think I'm actually happy, for the first time in a long time. I feel like a better version of myself with Eric; I didn't think it was possible.

We've been spending as much time together as possible. It gets difficult between the bar and oh, daylight but every relationship has hurdles. The upside is I don't have to go through all those human rituals of dinner and a movie or clubs. We mostly just hang out and talk about whatever. My life mostly, sometimes he shares a really wicked story but only if he's in the mood for it. Mostly it just seems like he wants to know what I'm in to; what I'm not. I almost don't know what to think about it.

Recently, I've been showing him stuff from my DVD collection. He really seems to like Boondock Saints…the cat is his favorite part.

I know the mental image of a 1,000 year old vampire cuddling up to a human girl on the couch and watching movies like a normal person seems ridiculous, but he does it.

I've told him all about my life, what I've done and where I've been. He actually laughed about all my bartending stories from New Orleans. He even said knowing that I can legally serve drinks in this state is an added bonus for him; "cheap help."

It's almost sweet that he thinks that I'm cheap.

However, I'm not _that_ cheap. There has been no love in my glove box. Certainly not because I don't want it, oh god have I ever wanted it. After the attack, there haven't been any more slumber parties.

It gets harder to watch him leave, even harder for me to drag myself back from Shreveport.

I make excuses to be near him; hell I've even tended bar a few times at Fangtasia. As an added bonus the tips aren't half bad. Not that I need it…maybe…later…

Speaking of later, the text message I just received tells me that my presence is needed tonight…to serve liquor to the drooling masses. Aw Eric, you know how to sweet talk a girl.

I resolve to, for lack of a better cliché phrase, put on something that would knock him dead. Of course, it would if someone hadn't already beaten me to it. So, I put on the smallest pair of panties I own…complete with a very tight pair of black leather pants, royal purple tank top, and knee high stiletto boots. Thank you very much Gucci. I add a silver cuff on my left arm…it looks good and it's a great insurance policy in a vampire bar.

Totally wrong to be hungry right now…but I guess since I've got something on my mind and need a living breathing person who didn't raise me to ask…

I gather my things and my Gucci bag, get in my car, and drive over to Merlotte's; not that the food is that great but I can get it quickly and talk to the only other telepath I've ever met…even if she is sort of stupid.

Sookie Stackhouse is one of those people that still believes deep down everyone is a good person, despite all the fucked up shit she's seen. I guess even knowing someone like that is real can be comforting, not for me but probably for a normal person.

She flashes me the biggest smile as I walk through the door and follows me to the booth I choose to sit down at. As she takes my order, she is genuinely surprised by the lack of liquor with dinner.

She sits my Diet down and stares at me with questions in her eyes, "So?"

"So…what?"

She sits across from me, "Well, you don't venture our in the daytime. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I slide all the way back, stretching my legs out and leaning against the wall, "I just needed someone to talk to. A friend…"

There's that dumb-shit happy smile, "I'm your friend? You think that? I'm so happy to hear it and that you realize that."

"I know you're pleasured…glad I made your day extra bitchin'."

"Right…it's been such a great day."

"I could see that," might as well make with the small talk, "How's things with Bill and all?"

"Great! He's taken to football. He's really learned so much about it and all on his own. And the other day, he took me shopping….got some great jeans…"

Thank God for that cook! If I had to spend another second listening to that drivel….yum, chicken. Apparently after getting my drink refilled, Sookie decided she could take a break seeing as she's sitting down in front of me again this time with a drink of her own.

She sips her water, waiting for me to eat some of my dinner, "That was pretty rude of me just going on about me like that…how's it going with you and Eric?"

"Good, maybe better than good actually. He's been over to my place any time he can; we just hang out and watch movies. You know, like normal people. I try and get out to Shreveport just to be fair. I've been helping him out with the bar….hence this outfit. I'm leaving to go there right after I'm done here."

"Must be nice to work and stare at your boyfriend all night?"

"Yeah, it is," now I'm smiling like an idiot, "Isn't it weird to call them boys? I mean, all things considered."

"What are we supposed to call them? Our better halves," we both laugh, "What's Eric call you?"

The heat rushes over me. I feel so wonderful just thinking about it, "His."

She reaches out and takes me hand, "Sweetie…isn't that the greatest?"

"Greater than I would have ever imagined," I try to force myself to eat more, but my fear of the looming question stops me.

"What's he really like…you know…when you two are alone?" She quietly sips her water; she really wants to know. She wants to know what she could have missed.

I raise an eyebrow, "Tender, surprisingly. He could crush me with a tightened fist…but the feel of our hands together makes me certain that he would never hurt me. Everything is so still and powerful. It all means something. When he kisses me…well, that's the stuff that romance novels are based on. It's incredible…but we've never…"

She giggles at my embarrassment, "You've never…."

"Don't be stupid," I sigh hoping to be convincing, "That's sort of why I decided that tonight…I'm going to have sex with him."

She chokes on her water, "I really wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry I couldn't be more of a liberated chick, but this is what I wanted to talk to you about. To be honest, I'm sort of scared."

"I would say what's there to be scared of; he's not gonna bite you but, well…you know."

"Right…I guess I need some advice then…"

"You're asking me for advice for about…you know…with Eric?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"I don't know if I'm exactly the best choice…"

"You know anyone else that is in a relationship with a vampire other than some fang banging whore? You're my only option…"

"Point taken."

"I guess what I'm….confused about is…do I ask him for it….do I tell him what I want, what?"

"Maybe telling him what you want is the way to go. He would probably appreciate it. Asking for it just seems too…"

"Submissive?"

"If that means gentle Southern flower, then sure. Eric's answer to sex is probably yes and often."

"That's probably the cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Either way, I don't know why you're worrying girl. He must like you. You've got a killer body…he obviously respects you. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't….with him before this."

"Gee Sook, thanks."

"It's not you sweetie. Eric is a guy who sees something that he wants and takes it. Doesn't matter to him what anyone else thinks. I'm sure he's different with you…he's taken the time to get to know you as a person, which for him is really big. Has he told you how he feels about you?"

"You mean like does he love me? He's never said that…he might. I may love him for that matter…I think I do. I just want to be sure, you know?"

"Then just let things happen. I never asked or demanded. I let all my guards down; emotion and instincts took over. And it was wonderful. Besides, Eric's got a thousand years of experience…he'll take care of everything. You'll be fine."

I check the time…where did it all go, "Shit, I have to get going. I've got just enough time to make it. Hopefully there won't be a ton of traffic on the way to Shreveport," I make sure to give her enough cash for a large tip, "Thanks, for listening…and talking to me."

"Sure. Anytime….if you want to talk after…"

"I'll call you."

"All right….but you can spare the details."

I dig my keys out and head for the door. I practically sprint to my car, fire it up, and head toward Shreveport. My music cranked up, engine racing; I sing along with my iPhone, just to keep myself calm and focused.

_I can do this. He's totally going to take care of me; it will be fine._

That's what I keep telling myself over and over. Usually this drive takes about an hour, but thanks to my lead foot I get it done in forty-five minutes; Eric can do it in thirty.

I pull into Fangtasia's parking lot with about five minutes to spare. I park in the vacant spot next to Eric's Corvette. It's like the rest of them are scared to even get close to it. Well, I'm most certainly not afraid or, for that matter, going to door ding him so fuck it.

I smoke a quick one before going inside. Probably the only one I'm getting tonight…well, maybe. Pam gives me a long, appreciative look as I walk in. She at least waits until I get behind the bar before coming over to me.

"Alex dear, don't you look just delicious? I love that cuff…"

I choose to ignore the delicious part, "Don't love it too much…its pure silver. Think of it as my insurance policy."

"Smart _and _beautiful…"

"Where's Eric? Figured he'd be out lording over the place by now."

"Oh, he's tending to a small thing in his office," she strokes my bare arm over my tattoos, "You should go see him."

I raise an eyebrow, "You know Eric doesn't like to be bothered…even more so when he's working."

"Come now…aren't you his lover?"

"You know I'm his…not lover, yet."

Pam turns her head, "That explains that…go to him. Take your fabulous Gucci bag; say you want to store it in there. Maybe you can make time to make-out like teenagers."

I don't even know why I take her advice. Maybe it's the thought of being near him. I walk as quietly down the hall as I can in these shoes; there's really no sneaking up on a vampire.

However, after opening the office door, I wish I would have ignored Pam.

There he is fangs deep in some girl's neck. She was on his lap; she looks so pathetic, but she is enjoying herself. Fucking freak….worse, fucking freak grinding in my boyfriend's lap.

Now I'm pissed off…shocked…mostly hurt. I can't believe I wanted to…

He pulls himself from her and wipes the traces of blood from his lips, "Ginger…be a good girl and see if Pam needs anything. Off you go."

She stands up and actually bows a little, "Yes Master." She doesn't even flinch when I stare her down. Her thoughts are all…musical? Glamour…

I know he's waiting for me to speak, but I just can't yet. I don't know whether to scream at him or cry. He gave me his word. What's a man without his word…fucking prick.

"I thought you left forty-five minutes ago. That's when I received your message."

"Well, I would have been here sooner but I took the car, not my bike. Besides, I learned to drive that highway like a psycho from the best. Sorry…just came in to hide my bag in your desk."

I walk over, careful not to touch him and open a small drawer in his desk. I can feel his eyes on me. He stops himself before touching the silver on my arm.

"You are…upset with me."

"Nope, not at all…why would I be," don't cry, "Sorry I disturbed your dinner…it was Pam's idea." I turn and walk toward the door.

He uses his vampire speed to block my exit with all of him, "Alex, it has been days and I had nothing at home. It was just Ginger; she has been tasted by everyone. Nothing special," he gestures to my cuff, "Silver?"

"You fucking know it! Insurance…vampires can get all crazy with bloodlust from time to time. Do shit they never intended to…you know all about that."

"Alex…"

I squeeze myself out of the door, "We're not talking about this right now. I've got work to do."

"But we will talk."

"Of course," I briskly walk back out to the bar and take my place. Pam laughs when I start to busy myself with idle tasks.

Eric takes his seat, never shifting his gaze from me.

_Fuck you asshole, you fucked up. Not me. So, let the games begin._

All night long, I lay on my charm extra thick. I flirted with anyone that comes my way; a touch here, a sly smile…I know Eric is furious. I can feel it.

Each time our eyes meet, I give him a smart ass smile. Not fun when it's you huh?

On the plus side, the money I'm making is almost worth the drive out here. In just a few hours I've padded my wallet enough to keep me out of here for a few days at least. I can't believe I was going to give it up to him…not that some part of me still doesn't want to…but why would he do that?

I mean, I know that trash means nothing but he promised he would never feed in front of me. He knew I was coming, he had to have sensed me when I was coming down the hall and still…damn it Eric.

I wish I didn't have the time to get lost in thought. It's pretty average business tonight, busy for the first couple of hours then it evens off. At least it's everything else is usual, because I've got more to think about than usual.

Making nice with the bar lurkers wasn't as much fun as it was at the start of the night and it's only one a.m.

Just when I thought it couldn't go so horribly bad, a small group of fang banging whores stumble through the door…thanks Pam.

Listening to their string of thoughts is vile; especially what they think they'll get from Eric. Back off bitches, he's mine.

I might be pissed off at him…but I still…is it love? Maybe…no wonder it hurts so much and I'm dreading that chat we'll be having.

What am I even supposed to say to him? Yeah, so I was totally going to have sex with you and then you go and spoil the main course with junk food.

Speaking of junk food…it appears they would like some shots of Patron with lime….training wheels are for pussies.

While I pour their poison, the ring leader wonders if I'm a conquest or the competition. Fabulous; she's ugly and dumb.

I decide to keep her guessing as I take her money. It would figure that I would have to actually slice a fresh lime for these fucking cunts….might as well cut a few more. Who the fuck fruits the liquor this much. Just a crime…OW! Stupid mistake…now every vampire eye in the room is on me. The cut isn't even that deep…shit.

Now he is pissed at me.

Eric quickly drags me to his office. He slams the door, "Sit…and that is _not_ a request."

I do what he wants only because he's saving my ass at the moment. I spend more time on this couch than I care to.

He sits on the table in front of me. He laces his fingers together and rests his elbows on his knees, "Are you fucking stupid? How can you be so careless?"

"I'm sorry…I was distracted…it happens."

"It can't happen, not here. What would have happened to you if I wasn't here, hmm? Do you honestly believe you could fend them all off?"

"I'm sorry okay? Guess we both made mistakes," his eyes aren't even leaving the small cut on my finger, "Seriously, didn't you have dinner already?"

"Your attitude this evening is unacceptable," I can see his fangs glistening.

"Yeah…well, you're behavior is unacceptable. So I guess that makes us even," I offer my finger to him, "This doesn't mean I forgive you…it's better for me if you stop the bleeding."

His cool hands holding my own; the feel of his tongue along my finger, of him taking a little more so he can taste me, it's almost too much. Why would he…

He kisses my hand before he speaks again, "I have caused you pain somehow….explain."

I pull my hand back and cross my arms, "Oh Eric, don't act like you're innocent."

"I told you. She means nothing."

"I know! Unfortunately for her, it meant something. She liked it…that's something. Beside that, you promised me…you gave me your word."

He sits back away from me, "I did…like I already stated, it had been days and I was not feeling strong. This is what I am, what would you have me do?"

"So what you are…this…is a liar?"

"Alex."

"I have _never_ asked you to be some pathetic half version of you and what you are. That's part of what I love about you. You are what and who you with no shame," shit did I just say love? Maybe he didn't notice it.

"Is this what has you so upset Alex…love?"

"Maybe…I might…is that even possible for you…love?" I blink back tears and pull myself from the couch. I quickly walk around his desk and take my purse out of its hiding place and hurry toward the door. He's really great at blocking exits, "Eric…"

He gently strokes my face, caching a stray tear, "I could love you Alex, if you let me."

I pull his hand away and fill the doorway, "If I let you…Eric, if you lied to me about this…what else will you lie to me about?"

It would have been the best exit line of all time. I didn't even look back as I walked through the bar and out the door…and I would have jumped out of my skin had I not expected Eric to be leaning against my car.

"Honestly," I throw my hands in the air, at a total loss for words.

"We are not done talking."

"Yeah, well, shouldn't have lied to me and we wouldn't have to talk. Move, please."

Surprisingly he does what I request. He even opens my door. I climb in and start the car. I put my iPhone into its charger and wait for my hands free system to sync. I roll down my window; leaving him out there would be rude.

"I regret putting distance between us," he leans in my window, gently caressing my arm.

"I know…me too. Eric, I just need to be alone right now. Can you respect that?"

"As you wish," he couldn't have sounded less modern, "Then I'll say good night and sleep well Alex. Also, watch yourself."

"Seriously Eric, what the fuck? Almost man, almost."

I roll up the window and speed away. Just me, the road, and my thoughts; I drift between tears and rage. I actually light a smoke and risk the interior to try and calm my nerves.

You ever notice how the radio or your iPod seems to know what mood you're in and plays music accordingly. Or is that just me? Right now, mine is playing songs that make my heart ache.

I sing along with Haley Williams, loudly and through my tears and a drag or two.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts…._

Is he really sorry? Have I already forgiven him? He's himself…I'm me. I hate myself for still wanting him, all of him, like it isn't really an issue.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

The phone ringing interrupts my pity party. Wow, Eric really knows his cue.

"What."

"I was expecting to hear your voicemail."

"Don't get too flattered…it's on auto-answer. What do you want Eric?"

"Alex, I cannot let you rest alone with your thoughts. You are still upset with me."

"No shit…I told you, I just need to think."

"Or drink."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one passing judgment."

"I know you lover."

"Funny…because I thought I knew you. Turns out you were putting on a great show and I bought it."

"Alex. I told you…I regret my choice. I haven't had much regret over the course of my life. Even saying it aloud…"

"Well good for you Eric. You've evolved! I know you're sorry…whether you say it in those words or not. Enjoy the guilt…as for myself; I get to enjoy the backlash of your meal choice. Do you even have any clue what I was willing….know what, never mind. Do you know I'm smoking right now…in MY car! I'm going to ruin the leather because you've pissed me off so much."

"Well, this is serious."

"I just detailed it…I'm going to ruin it all because you're a fucking inconsiderate douche bag."

"Don't behave like a child."

"You first! Okay, so I'm about a half an hour away from home, so I'm hanging up now…"

"I don't enjoy fighting with you."

"I don't like it either."

"Don't worry; you will forgive me and sooner rather than later. I'm sure of it. Your feelings for me won't let you remain upset."

"Wanna bet motherfucker!"

Hanging up on someone is the greatest power known to man. Something about it just flared my rage. I laid my foot heavier on the gas; all I want is to get home, crawl into bed, and cry myself to sleep.

Fuck you Eric Northman. I'm not drinking tonight just to prove you wrong.

The only thing I wanted to be drunk on was you. Let the nothing wash over my heated thoughts and quench the fire that still burns for you in my soul. I know…that is some deep shit. Maybe I should be a writer…

I realized that I was waiting for my phone to ring or at least a text. But I kept driving and nothing; at least my point was taken. Maybe I pissed him off? I should relax….like he's never been hung up on before.

God, he's such an asshole when he really wants to be….a hot asshole.

I pull into my driveway slowly. I hadn't planned on even coming back here tonight. As I pull into my garage, I throw my phone and cigarettes into my purse.

Shutting off the engine….oh, sweet silence. Alone again finally.

Getting out of the car, I lock my doors. It's habit, like anyone is even out here. I hope I can snap out of this…I don't like feeling off my game. I'll just take a long, hot shower and wash it all away. Tomorrow is a new day. Lucky for me that day actually starts in about five hours.

Just as I exit my garage…I get a rush of anger. I see a baseball bat moving toward my head; I duck down in enough time to see it crash into the corner of my garage. I also drop my bag and everything spills out. I watch the contents spread across my driveway and just my luck, the impact causes the battery to come loose from my phone…very durable Steve Jobs. Fucking Mac.

The thought pattern of my attacker, a monster of a man, are all mangled. Some of the thoughts are screaming and hot were as there are whispers in there too. I can only get a few clear bits and pieces. His eyes are golden brown and fiery, as for the rest of him just picture what the Brawny guy would look like on steroids and that would just about do it.

Werewolf.

"Grandma, what big teeth you have," even though he scared me shitless for a second, I'm still a smart ass.

He stalks toward me and looms over my face, "I can show you my teeth, if that's what you want."


	14. Holding Out for a Hero

_Alex POV_

"Actually what I want is for you to stop hitting yourself."

He looks confused. The moment of confusion allows me to take control of his mind, forcing him to swing the bat into his own skull. Two good shots and his grip loosens as he howls in pain.

I pull myself to my feet and bring the bat to my hands with a smooth, decisive thought and into my tight grip. He charges me and I swiftly toss him over my head; at least I learned something from judo. He grunts as he hits the ground.

So, like a good little opportunist, I place a few good shots to his ribs.

He starts to push himself away, "Easy there Tinkerbell. I was just sent to give you a message."

"Really….swinging a bat at my head is part of it…"

"About that. I've got anger issues."

"Yeah? Me too," I swing at him again; he rolls out of my way, "You said you had a message…well?"

"I just came to tell you that wolves travel in packs."

He howls as he stands and changes into a grey wolf before my eyes. He retreats toward the woods.

"Seriously Snuggles," I scream into the darkness, "You put a dent in my garage…for that shit!"

I throw the bat in the general direction of the woods behind my house. I laugh.

"Wolves travel in packs! Anyone who has watched any fucking nature show knows that!"

And then, it dawned on me.

Fuck.

I don't even hesitate to try and grab my things. I run up my walk way and onto my porch only to be stopped cold by a large man standing there; well over six feet tall, huge arms, wearing all leather and a white tank top. He laughs when I stop, clearly enjoying the terror on my face.

"Little cold for that shirt don't you think White Fang?"

"What can I say Princess? I run hot…" In the dim lighting, I see a glint from his right hand. Nothing says nice to meet you like a knife fight.

Since getting inside is no longer an option, I turn to run back toward my car. I hope I can find my keys out here. You can never find them when you need them.

I look behind me to see if Fang has pursued me only to be on the receiving end of a blow to my abs. It crumbles me to the ground; everything gets a little hazy.

I blink myself back to reality in time to see a downward swing from Fang. I manage to roll but a little late. Hot pain washes over me. I clutch my side…pulling my hand away, blood….when means I can only conclude that I've been stabbed or at the very least a deep cut.

I can feel both of them circling me now. The rage they feel; their cloudy thoughts make my head spin more than it already is. I don't usually panic, but I'm beginning to think that now would be a good time for it.

"Aw, Mack she smells sweet," wolf number one, a.k.a. Snuggles, plants a few boots in my back. I cough…is that blood? Oh…shit…

"Chill it out Brad…I liked her better when she was running the first time," Fang whose real name is apparently Mack, reaches down and punches me hard in the left side of my face. I also get stray images from him; he's the one that attacked me a few months ago. Mystery solved.

"Fucking bastard," I choke out the words. Both the wolves laugh at me, either out of pity or a warped sense of humor.

My side is throbbing with pain. I can feel the blood running down my side, soaking a once amazing shirt. I can taste my blood; it's coating my throat. It's getting harder to breathe as they continue to kick and punch me. I know I can't win this from the ground. I'm too weak to physically fight so I try to do the only other thing I can.

I gather my energy and try to wrap around them with my mind...OW! Now I'm bleeding and have the worst headache ever; fabulous.

I try to push myself up to my feet and fail miserably; so dizzy.

"What's the matter Princess, headache? Let us help you up," Yes extremely helpful. Brad grabs me by my hair and yanks me to my feet. He firmly holds my arms so I can stand. He breathes my smell in. I'm too weak to even spit in his face…lucky dog.

Mack runs a finger along the wound he inflicted and then licks his finger clean, making a very satisfied sound. I'm so pissed off and powerless right now. I would kick his teeth in.

"Tell me something Princess. Now why would you waste your time with that dead motherfucker? Everyone knows that wolves do it better."

He grinds his hips into me to try and prove his point.

While they are both distracted, I place a kick to my holder's balls, getting free from his steel grip. Then I swing a fist into Fang's nose, and then strike him in the throat.

Even though I had the energy for that, I try and run but it hurts to bad I don't get very far away. I can hardly breathe. I'm spun around by Mack but I duck the punch and use my momentum to sweep his leg.

Never one to linger too long, I struggle to my feet and attempt to make the short dash for my house. Only as I begin to take off, I see the ground rapidly approaching.

Apparently Snuggles didn't take kindly to being kicked. He wrapped both my legs and swiftly ended my escape.

I roll to my back and try to kick him away from me. Unfortunately for me, I can't concentrate and too weak to land anything. I'm just moving air.

"Oh no you don't Tinkerbell," he traps both my legs by sitting directly on top of me, "Not twice."

He starts to swing at my face, but I cover as best I can. His fists feel like what I imagine being pawed by a grizzly would feel like. My forearms will be covered in bruises. He only gives up on beating my arms to death when Fang calls to him.

"Stop screwing around….we've got to get her back."

Back where? I can't read it. I start to panic but instead feel calm come over me…what the fuck?

Snuggles tosses me over his shoulder and not even close to gently either. I should be terrified…I was earlier…it has to be; rescuing the girl should make her not be pissed off anymore.

"Any more nasty surprises," Fang laughs as he walks ahead.

"Just one," Eric; he always gets the best lines.

He quickly snags Snuggles' neck and catches me before I crash into the ground. His strong grip on me almost causes me to black out.

I can feel his desire to pursue Fang, "Go," I whisper, "I'm fine."

Fang howls and I look to see him change into a white wolf, so cliché. He takes off into the woods and vanishes in the darkness.

"I could catch and kill him at any time. I cannot leave you," he lifts me gently but it's still unimaginably painful, "Not now."

"My hero," everything is spinning, "Forget your horse?"

"No, just hide my trusty steed further off the road. He would have given me away."

I want to laugh. I try. Instead all I can feel is overwhelming pain. I bury my head into his chest and I struggle to catch my breath. I close my eyes to keep me from feeling worse. I can't tell which way is up…I know we're moving…then nothing.

When I open my eyes again, I'm in my basement wrapped in a blanket. What tastes so weird?

He put me down on the green overstuffed couch. At least it's soft. My wound is still throbbing in pain…wait, why am I still bleeding?

I can hear him talking softly in the background, on the phone apparently, "Pam, do as I ask…..No, I am no fool….This is beyond. She is not. She is mine, Pam, and I will care for her. It is my duty."

Leave it to Eric to be sweet when he thinks I'm not conscious. I try to pull myself up…I yelp in pain, unable to stop the hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I clutch my hands against the slice, hoping to stop the pain somehow.

He turns to me and rushes to my side. He holds me against him, "Pam, the address is on my desk…Yes, bring that….I'll expect you both within the hour," he puts his phone down on the couch and gently lays me back down on my good side, "Easy Alex, relax. Please," I swallow hard as an answer as I settle back down, "There's a good girl."

"Don't talk to me like a pet," Quietly, but with a much anger as I can muster. He deserves my anger, rescue or no rescue.

"We haven't the time for your spite. However, if it would please you to hear it I am sorry tonight has not gone well."

I have to fight to keep my eyes open, "Is that why you haven't fixed me yet…to prove you have the upper hand? That you have power over me?"

His hands drift over my bare arms, placing them away from the gash in my side, "I would give anything I own to see you not suffering. My blood cannot heal you…I tried, but your body wouldn't accept it."

I can feel my fear rising, "But…is that even possible? I mean, you ever see anything like this before?"

"I have seen something like this before. You just need to be still."

"Are you trying to tell me that now is not the time to panic? Well, judging from that phone call and that look on your face and, oh yeah, that little fact that your blood can't fix me I would say that now would be the fucking perfect time to panic!"

"Alex, be reasonable…you've lost a considerable amount of blood. You've been beaten and there is a large gash in your side. You are still alive, but not for your attacker's lack of effort. I promise you I will fix this."

"Is this anything like the last promise you made me…or will it just work when it's convenient for you?"

"I suppose I deserve that."

"At the very least….but how are you going to fix this Eric? You said you can't do it yourself and taking me to a hospital really won't be helpful at all."

"That's why I'm bringing the medicine to you. Pam is bringing a doctor to you as we speak."

"What kind of doctor still makes house calls?"

"This one. She is…different."

"I'm sure that's synonymous with expensive," sleepy, mumbling.

"You are worth anything. Don't fear; I will amend this situation. Then I will find…"

I wish I would have heard what came next but instead darkness and more lost time. I know I wasn't out long but it seems so much longer. When I was coming around again, I heard more voices and could pick up one active mind.

Pam's here. She and Eric are discussing something and she's really pissed about it, "I can't believe you drug me all the way out here to do this. To top this whole disaster off, I'm wearing my Gucci boots!"

"I do apologize. I'll inform Alex next time she plans on being mortally wounded and has me kill one of her attackers to consult your schedule and clothing choices first."

"Wonderful."

I blink myself awake. Eric is obviously standing out of my line of sight; however what I can see is a little weird to say the least. In behind the table that sits two feet in front of the couch, there is this hobbit like creature…woman looking at the blade that filleted me. She is definitely creepy. She also appears to be mixing something…it smells like dog shit laced with just hint of burnt oil.

She stops stirring when she hears me attempt to move, "Mr. Northman, she's awake now. But keep her still; she'll rip the tubes out."

He kneels in front of me and calmly takes my hands, "Eric, what's with the hobbit and why does she have a cauldron?" Are those…IV tubes.

"She is Dr. Ludwig and she is here to help you."

"Did you raid my stash?"

He kisses my forehead, "We had to. I told you before you passed out that you had lost a considerable amount of blood."

The hobbit walks over and checks the IVs, "Can't keep yourself out of trouble can you Miss Light?" She hurries back to her witches brew.

"Do I know you," Less dizzy, still awful. My side is on fire.

"Does it matter," Pam leans over the couch. She seems really bored, "She's here now and she'll heal you. So accept the service with an extremely gracious attitude."

"I'll do that Pam," I feel hot and cold all at the same time, "Why is it exactly that Eric can't fix me?"

Dr. Ludwig sighs and continues mixing, "The wolves that tried to take you pierced your skin with an iron blade, which also happened to be enchanted. It prevents any blood but yours from entering your system. At the very least until the iron works out of your system. I'm working on something to remedy that. I'm not for certain what side effects it might have but who knows with you people…."

"So what does the fact that it's an iron blade have to do with the price of tequila in Mexico?"

Eric snaps his head to face her, "She has no knowledge of this."

"Hey asshole, I know that they were in fact Weres and that I was stabbed. I'm not that delusional."

"That's not…of course. Forgive me," the concern on his face is starting to worry me.

"She looks like…well like us," very comforting Pam.

"Not to rush you," Eric pulls my hair away from my face and neck, "she is declining more rapidly than you estimated."

"Vampires. You can't rush perfection," she trots over to us and holds a vial full of the heinous smelling concoction. She hands it to Eric, "She must drink all of it."

"Fuck you Frodo! It smells awful and probably tastes worse. Eric…don't make me…"

"She doesn't have much left Mr. Northman. Decide for her."

He slips his free arm underneath me and lifts me enough so he can slip in behind me. He lifts my head and cradles me against his chest, "I'm sorry Alex…it will heal you."

"Isn't there any other way? Don't…I'm begging…"w

My pleas go unheard as he forces my jaw open, emptying the contents of the vial into my mouth. It's worse than anything you can ever imagine. I fight swallowing; I don't know want to know what happens if I throw it back up. I do a fairly good job until Eric clamps his hand over my nose and mouth. I can only fight for a few more seconds before I have to swallow.

I gag instantly. My body wants to reject it but I force it to stay down. If I can handle Jager, I can handle this right? I cough so hard it makes me whole body ache. Eric rubs my back and tries to calm me as I catch my breath. Although it doesn't matter much, I pass out again before I can get too relaxed.

I mean, I've blacked out before but this shit is getting ridiculous. I never am really sure how long I'm out for, what time it is, or who's even around when I come to.

This return to reality all I'm getting is panic, one active brain and one space in consciousness. And a very squeaky voice.

"For goodness sake Eric…let me see her," great…Sookie, that's totally what I need.

"Sookie, I don't think that it's very wise," Eric is totally the best body guard ever.

"Eric, if you brought that weird doctor here it must be really awful. I saw her leave…and I saw Pam dragging that body into the woods."

"How did you even know she was injured," a fair question that he will get the answer to.

"It's hard to explain it. It was like I just felt it you know? I got this headache….I couldn't even concentrate. I tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail…"

"The battery fell out when she dropped her bag. I found it when I arrived here. I put it back together and placed it on the charger but didn't turn it on. I suppose that would alarm anyone," he saved my phone too, guess I have to forgive him, "All right but don't wake her…she needs to rest."

"Too late," I don't even sound like myself, "Jesus Christ Sook, your mind would wake anyone," I actually think my side hurts worse.

Eric carefully lifts my upper body, sits, then lowers my into his lap, "Be still Alex; you'll rip out your stitches."

That explains that, "Should have probably mentioned those first." I still can't take a deep breath without it feeling like I'm being split open.

"I apologize. Sookie was extremely worried about you."

Sookie gently rubs my arms, "Alex, are you okay….seriously?"

"Look at me. I'm fantastic."

"At least your sense of humor is still okay," she smiles weakly.

"So, you sensed danger huh?" Fuck I'm cold…

"I know…it was really weird. It's hard to explain what I felt exactly."

"Well, could you try to explain it to me while you pull this blanket over me?"

"Sure," she seems confused, "Are you that cold? You're sweating…"

"I'm fucking freezing. It's cold down here…I know you're cold."

"Actually, it's surprisingly a little warm," she puts the backs of her hands against my face, "sweetie your skin is on fire. Eric?"

"The iron from the blade caused an infection. The elixir Dr. Ludwig gave her is helping it boil out of her system. This is probably a small side effect."

"You two have really lost your minds," I am sweating but how, "I'm cold on the inside, like I feel like I can't get warm."

"I'm telling you Alex, you have a fever and I high one," she gently puts my hands on my face, "See?"

"I can't tell," not again, "I'm fine Sookie. Just go home and…" Oh, trailing off won't worry her at all. Damn it. But at least I can still hear everything.

"I told you, she needs to rest," yes, as long as I get warmer I don't care. Chase her off Eric.

"We need to cool her down Eric. If her fever gets too high it could kill her."

"I am well aware of that. So what exactly are you suggesting I do Sookie," his hands feel amazing against my forehead.

"Well, whenever I would get the flu Gran would always give me a bath."

"Bad idea," that just sounded like a mumble. At least, even distantly, I got my two cents in.

"Now why would that be a bad idea Alex," good, he at least could make that out.

"You'd enjoy it," I wish I had the energy to smile.

"I might but just…be practical. Let me care for you. After all that's happened tonight, I owe it to you."

Sookie takes my hand, "I'll help him, not like he can tell what's too hot or cold," she lets go and I can feel her worry, "Come on…time's a wastin'."

I feel Eric carefully slide away, "Alex, this will be extremely painful. I'll try to be quick," with his arms resting against my bare skin I can feel his regret…remorse…pain…

I can only manage a whimper as he lifts me. In reality, I wish I could scream at the top of my lungs. The pain from the stitches tugging at the tender skin of my side radiates all over. I can't catch my breath. The tears are involuntary; the pain has to come out somewhere.

After the longest minutes of my life, the movement stops which can only mean we're in my bathroom upstairs. The cool against my legs must be the tile floor. The support keeping me upright is Eric.

He sweeps the hair from my face and kisses my temple, "I'm sorry to have caused you pain, in any fashion. I will feel it for you…if it were possible."

"I know," my own words are barely above a whisper. Everything is all hazy; I hear Sookie walk in and start the water. I hear her breath catch.

"Oh, honey. Now that I see you in the light, I just…"

"_Don't."_ I didn't say it out loud.

"Right, sorry. But you just look so awful, I hurt for you."

"Sookie, this is not being very helpful," thanks Eric for having my back, literally, "To be fair sweetheart, the brighter lights do make your appearance more severe."

"I look like shit. I got it," I wish I could say it louder. It's getting harder for me to speak, "Eric…just don't let me die okay?"

"You have my word. This will pass then I can heal you. Don't doubt it," I don't know if he's trying to convince me or himself.

"I believe you," I hear the water shut off.

"All right, it should be fine," she seems conflicted, "so, are we just going to put her in like this?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Right, but I can't…I just feel strange about…" Sookie, what a prude.

Eric is clearly annoyed by her, judging by the fact he actually made the effort to sigh, "Fine. I'll do it."

He gently removes my shirt, or probably what is left of it, careful not to graze my injured side. My pants seem more of a challenge only because he is trying not to move me too quickly and plus, they are super tight.

"While I appreciate the image of these pants…I wish they left more room to maneuver," he eventually wins the battle I fight when I put these on.

"Girl, you've got muscles were people just don't normally have 'em," Sookie is also wishing that there was more fabric to my underwear. Apparently my perfect gluteus makes her uncomfortable.

"Is this acceptable," Eric asks mockingly, "I would prefer to remove the rest…"

"I'd bet!" Sookie, spoiling his fun, "Come on, put her in the water…slowly though."

He gently lifts me. Still painful but I can handle it this time. As soon as my toes touch the water I want to pull back, but I have no control over this. I'm helpless.

"I know it feels really cold, but you have to let us cool you off," Sookie can still hear my thoughts.

My muscles ache from the temperature of the water as Eric slides my legs down under it. I feel a little far away as he leans me again the back of my tub. I struggle and manage to open my eyes a little. The water is tinged red, obviously from the wound on my side. Eric is eyeing me, concern resting on his otherwise calm face. I can see the stain on his shirt from my blood.

He probably doesn't mind…why the hell does a vampire wear white anyways?

Sookie gently touches my shoulder, "Alex…would it be okay if we got your hair wet?"

"Could I look any worse at this point?" I manage a smile and then remember the bruise that must be on my face.

"Well…maybe." She's trying to be polite, "it's still nice to ask…"

"Sure."

"How do you feel," Eric gently runs his hands over my legs.

"A little out of it…still a little cold…sleepy…."

"I will put you straight to bed once you are done with this."

"You ever done this before," Sookie with the interesting question I want to ask, "taken care of someone while they were sick?"

It always seems like he really has to find the right answer, "In my time, when people caught a severe enough fever they were likely to die. Also since medicine wasn't nearly as advanced they best way to avoid falling ill was to avoid the ill all together. So, this is somewhat new to me…but I do read many things."

"Good to know," I reach out for his hand and squeeze it as much I can, "it's bad isn't it…and don't lie to me."

"Honestly Alex, I do not know what this outcome will be," he moves closer to my face, "But know this, I will track down that wolf with my last ounce of strength and kill him myself. I swear it on my life." He kisses me…how could I even want _that_ right now?

I push back on his arms, "Eric…it really hurts to breath hard right now…"

"Of course…but I couldn't resist."

Sookie coughs, "You two need a minute? Besides, Alex…I can hear what you're thinking…gross."

"Jealousy is a nasty disease Sookie. Get well soon," I blink away some sleep, "Let me just get my own hair wet then…I've got this thing about people putting me under water…"

"I don't believe that's a good idea."

"Eric…it's not like I'm going to drown…you'll pull me out right?"

He doesn't protest and Sookie doesn't either. So I take as deep of breath as I can and close my eyes.

When I resurface, I'm wearing clothes, mostly white, and I'm alone in my tub.

"Hello? Sookie? Eric?"

No answer.

I find that I can move again so I pull myself out of the water and the weird part, I'm all dry.

I gently step out and look around. It looks like my house…the rooms, and stairs. It's a little off though. The light is dim, but there are voices in the distance.

It seems like a genuinely happy place.

"Anyone here?" And then I hear the one voice that I thought was lost.

"Of course my child…we have always been."

"Mom?"


	15. Don't Quit Your Day Job

_Eric POV_

Seeing her slip down under the surface of the water, I knew she had lost consciousness again. I acted quickly and pulled her to the surface. I can only hope she didn't ingest too much water. Sookie looks on helplessly as I begin to dry off Alex as quickly as possible.

She begins to shudder from the air moving across her damp skin.

"You probably ought to get her into something dry," Sookie says; she always has to fill the silence.

"How practical," I carefully lift Alex and swiftly carry her to her bed. I wrap her completely in her blanket and the shaking seems to subside. Now to the task at hand. At least I can keep my eye on her.

"Suppose she's the kind of girl that hangs up everything," Sookie calls from the closet, "She needs something comfortable."

"Agreed. She keeps all her workout clothes folded in a storage container on the right side of the closet."

She mutters her thanks and begins searching. I choose to start with the dresser drawers, which was a fantastic choice on my behalf. After opening the first drawer, I discover Alex has a real penchant for expensive yet tasteful underwear. She has several drawers full of anything one could imagine and in every color. Pam would be jealous….of the collection, maybe a little of me as well.

Her scent is everywhere. Sweet…sensual…I enjoy her unique blend like no other.

"You would start there," Sookie scolds as she emerges from the closet. She has black pants and a white tee shirt with a green skull on it. Almost too much clothing from my taste, but it will at least keep her warm.

"Well, need I remind you that you suggested we put her in the water like this," I take the clothing from her and sit down beside Alex.

She huffs. It's almost cute that she even puts up a fight, "Fine. Why don't you get her dressed while I hunt down her hair brush?"

Not that there would be another choice for me. I must admit that I've fantasized about seeing Alex completely bare but this…this isn't how I wanted it. Sitting here beside her, she looks more helpless now than I ever could have imagined her to be. I almost feel a shred of guilt for having to change her out of the wet garments.

I gently unwrap her from the blanket. She breathes in sharply from the change in temperature, and then returns to a shallower pattern. I separate the pieces accordingly then I lift Alex to my chest.

It breaks my undead heart to see her so lifeless; limp in my arms. Even though I can hear the signs of life from her, I still worry for her. Even now I long for her to laugh, strike my arm and tell me this is all some scheme to give me some guilt over Ginger. Instead of sweet vindication, I get to hold her weakened body up and dress her.

The faint warmth of her skin against my shirt; the shallow breath against my neck, she continues to spin her magic and she isn't even aware of anything.

I take care not to expose any of her, even though seeing her naked body would be divine. It would be in poor taste now. She would be humiliated and wouldn't care for it. Instead I give her what decency I can; when I finally get to see her bare I also desire her to share the memory. If she was just some object it wouldn't matter….I wouldn't even be here. She is much more…more than any words could ever say. She deserves respect and to be worshiped…I failed in some part of that….

Slipping her clothing on isn't nearly as difficult as it was taking them off. I can feel her muscles tighten when I have to move her injured side; she whimpers slightly but doesn't wake. I wrap the blanket around her and hold her in my arms. I know she's not feeling any pain, she content. I sweep her damp hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ears, which I know she would dislike. I place a tender kiss on her forehead.

This innocent girl has suffered so much for me. I swear I will find the wolf and whoever hired him then beat them both until they beg for death. And I shall never give it to them for that would be merciful. They had better be sure the deity they believe in has mercy for them before I hunt them down.

Sookie's annoying voice snaps me back into the now, "Aw Eric…you didn't even sneak a peak."

"Now, what makes you think that I haven't seen all of her before?"

"She's my friend and because I know that…you big faker," she sits on the floor beside us and hands me the brush and a hair tie, "She really loves you, you know?"

I say nothing at first and brush Alex's hair, making sure to get all the knots out. I think clearly about my feelings for her and her feeling for me, "I thought she might. I'm….very fond of her as well."

"Oh please, cut me a break. You love her; just admit it."

Again, I say nothing. She is not owed my explanation of anything. Alex twitches in my arms; she mumbles something incoherent even to my ears. I gently stroke her face and whisper calming phrases in my native tongue to her. She may not even understand me, but the upside is that Sookie won't either. It appears to calm her a little.

"Fine then, just keep lying to yourself," she huffs and stretches her legs out, "You're really sweet with her."

"Tell anyone and it will be the end of you."

"Like anyone would believe me? Don't worry; the secret that you are a big softie when it comes to your girlfriend is safe with me."

I finish brushing Alex's hair and fasten it at the base of her neck, "I need to carry her back downstairs."

"Why? Isn't it going to be easier for her maid to take care of her up here?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I carefully gather Alex in my arms; she sighs as I hold her tightly to my chest, "I will stay here and care for her."

"Uh, all day….emphasis on _day_?"

I give her a stern look before turning toward the door. She continues to berate me as we head down the staircase. It almost seems to get louder and even more so apparent once we're back down in the basement. Does this human ever shut up? 

"….on top of taking care of you, you have to remember to keep her cool. That fever could come back and maybe even stronger than before."

I lay Alex down on the couch, rest her head on a small pillow and readjust her blanket, "You have been very helpful to us tonight Sookie. Thank you for suggesting the bath."

"Sure. What are friends for?"

She seems far too thoughtful for just that, "Something on your mind?"

"It's really none of my business."

"However…"

"But when I was looking for her hair ties I opened up her medicine cabinet and there were, like, eight prescription bottles in there. All of them pain killers."

"And how would you know about those?"

"I've been friends with Lafayette long enough that I could recognize some of the names. All I'm saying is she's either got arthritis in every joint in her body or she has a very dangerous habit. I just worry about her Eric, that's all. I feel like she really needs a friend that she can really trust in and right now that's me," she finishes the phrase with a yawn, "Oh, excuse me. Wow, it's almost five….I should really be heading home."

"Yes, of course. I'll see you out," I look back at Alex's sleeping form as I usher Sookie up the stairs and towards the door.

Evelyn, Alex's maid, is hanging her coat in the closet when we appear in the foyer, "Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman….now is it good evenin' or good mornin'?"

I bow in acknowledgement, "It's both. Miss Stackhouse was just on her way out."

"It's definitely past my bedtime," what a stupid grin, "Evelyn; it was lovely to see you again. Eric, remember what I told you."

"How could I forget?"

She rolls her eyes, much like a four year old and heads out the door.

Evelyn surveys the living room, "Alex sleeping in her room?"

"No. Actually I was hoping to speak with you."

She takes a deep breath and places her hands on her hips, "What did you do to her? I swear, if you harmed even one hair on that baby's head…"

"I assure you I cause her no harm. However, she was injured."

She nods, "All right, show me then. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"Very well then," I motion for her to follow me which she does without question. We walk down into the basement. I can hear her heart pounding.

She gasps when she sees Alex and quietly walks over to her. She shakes her head and murmurs curses under her breath.

"Whispering does you no good," I pull another chair to the couch and recline as I begin to fight the pull of morning, "She was attacked in front of the house earlier in the evening by two men, one of which escaped. I arrived as soon as I could but the struggle had already taken place. She suffered a stab wound during the attack. I arranged for her care but the treatment has caused her to run a fever."

"Her skin feels damp…."

"Yes. Miss Stackhouse suggested we give her a bath in an attempt to bring down her body temperature," she raises her eyebrow, "I assure you I gave her as much decency as possible. It would have been rather uncivilized."

"You bet it would be. But what I'm confused about is why in God's name did you bring her back down here for? It's a long walk for an old woman."

She assumes much, "I will be staying with her down here, out of the light."

I would assume her laughter is meant to mock me, "You're serious?"

"Completely. She is…I owe it to her. It is, however, extremely important you let no one else know that I'm here. Also, that you yourself do not open that door under any circumstance."

"Fine, but what if you need something…can't very well get it for yourself in broad daylight."

"Then I will call. Cell phones are marvelous inventions," I run my hands over Alex's face; she's sweating again, "Can you do this, for her?"

"I would do anything for her."

"Then you understand my motives," I silently wish I could take this from her. I carefully lift her and sit beneath her on the couch. I hold her unconscious form against my cool body hoping that it will help.

Evelyn notes the glistening on her skin, "Fever's still going strong. Let me bring you some water…probably the only thing you can do for her."

She totters up the stairs. Alex twitches in my arms. I know she's dreaming, but I wish I knew what was playing in her mind…perhaps scenes from earlier tonight.

…if only I had been more attentive or perhaps a better partner for her. She deserves better. She deserves all of me. I care a great deal from her. To even think I'm responsible for some her pain…is unbearable.

The sound of a distant knock at a door draws me from my line of thinking. Now what could Sookie possibly want. She is a nuisance; if she weren't a valuable asset I would have rid myself of her ages ago.

Besides, Alex at half capacity is a far superior telepath. Maybe Sookie should be more careful about assuming where here place lies.

Despite my personal feelings in the matter, losing either of them would be a great disservice to the area perhaps even to human kind.

Evelyn makes her way back down the stairs, and not entirely gracefully. She walks over to us and sits a basin of water on the table in front of the couch. She also places a four bottles of TruBlood on the floor.

"Miss Stackhouse stopped back by…"

"I heard."

"That's going to take some getting used to," she gestures to the bottles on the floor, "she brought those for you. She said that she knows you don't like it but she doesn't want anything happening to you too."

How sweet. Does she even know what happens when we don't rest during the day? I wonder how enlightening Compton has been to her, "I shall have to tank her."

She appears to be waiting for something. The look on her face is something between terror and confusion, "So, it's all right just to leave it out like that?"

"Yes. It's almost tolerable warm."

She holds up her hands, "I already know how much as is. I'm a little curious about one thing…Alex told me that she wouldn't be home until tomorrow."

Tomorrow…what was she planning? "That's news to me. I know nothing of that."

She gives me a stern look, "Then, what'd you do?"

"I told you I did nothing. What would make even think differently?"

"All I know is she was going to Shreveport to see you and she was planning on being gone _all_ night. Now, what she does with her life and with whoever she's involved with is none of my business but instead of whatever she needed to do she came back here tonight and alone."

"We had a small misunderstanding, that's all."

"I'll tell you one thing, Mr. Northman. That girl loves you, I can see it. Lord knows why, but she does."

She's the second person to tell me that this evening.

"And if you hurt her, if you break her heart…I'll take care of you myself. I mean it. She's been through so much rejection and pain in her life she completely deserves to be happy. I know I can't keep all the pain in the world form that child but if I can spare her some heartache…"

I smile and nod respectfully, "Understood; I'll make amends, I swear it."

"Glad to hear it. Is there anything else?"

"That'll be all. Thank you."

She bows and heads up the stairs, whispering to herself, "_She wants to give it up to that vampire. God help her, I hope he's worth it."_ She quietly closes the door, leaving us alone yet again.

That at least explains why she was so upset about something that she normally may have disregarded. I don't know why I didn't sense that much at least. Even after having lived so long even I can still be confused by female human behavior. Maybe surprised is a better word.

The question is now; do I tell her I knew her true intentions for this evening? Normally it wouldn't matter what was thought or felt by a conquest…but Alex is no such thing.

I suppose instead of maybe causing her some embarrassment I could just take the initiative, of course after she's feeling more herself. And now that I know she would be willing…I would be truly honored to be that man for her. I could give her the most normal experience possible; no human could ever do this for her.

A small whimper from Alex calls my attention. I reach out toward the water, ring out the washcloth, and then press it against her face and neck. The sight of the water on her skin makes it have more of an ethereal glow than it usually does. However, it is the glow that is all her own without the aid of my blood. It shows her true nature to me and I only wish everyone could see her as I do.

This small change in body temperature seems to calm her a little. She has moved enough to make the blanket around her that is loose. I carefully tuck her arms back in; being careful as to not move the injured side. Soon, this won't be the worry. I can give her the healing that is owed to her. As for now, all I can do for her is keep her comfortable and safe; warm and protected.

Now here we are fighting forces we have no control over. Hopefully there can be a victory on both fronts. Daylight is the shorter battle; I hope she will wake after dark so I can invest and repair what I very well may have tried to destroy.


	16. Repairable

_A/N: Sorry I take forever to update….life gets in my way. Stupid real job._

_Eric POV_

Nightfall couldn't arrive quickly enough. I have already sent a text message to Pam, telling her what she needs to bring for me. I received a very angry message in return but she will do what she's told. She really has no choice.

So petulant.

Reluctantly, I drink two of the bottles of swill as quickly as I can. I know she will need my blood to complete the healing. I need to be sure that I have the strength for it and her.

As the day progressed Alex's fever seemed to subside. For now she seems to be resting comfortably. I hope she will wake on her own soon. It would be most promising to hear her voice.

I attempt to make myself more presentable, cleaning the blood from my ears and face. I wouldn't want Alex to worry for me if she was to wake plus I don't wish to deal with the ridicule from Pam.

No matter; being presentable won't stop Pam. No doubt my child will be ready to make for a long evening.

I am, however, fortunate that it is now the beginnings of winter and the days are shorter. This truth made the hours of daylight seem worth the effort.

I make a brief phone call to Dr. Ludwig's office. I tell her off Alex's current condition. She doesn't seem at all concerned that she is still resting.

"You know how humans are Northman; fragile."

"Yes, but we both know she's not just an ordinary human."

"She hasn't changed much since I saw her when she was a child. I can't believe no one told her. I specifically instructed that worthless shit of a father of hers…"

"Humans."

"Indeed. It would be in her best interests if she were to know the truth."

My eyes drift to her sleeping form on the couch, "Soon…I will see to it."

"Good…glad to hear it."

She hangs up without another word. Odd duck that one.

I sit at the foot of the couch; Alex's feet in my lap. I mindlessly graze her skin hoping that the contact will bring her comfort. I spent most of the hours watching her rest, listening to her breathe. A few times I lay next to her just to feel her skin pressed against mine. I could feel how truly relaxed she is, also an underlying pain I've never felt in all my time.

…which would get me thinking about the bottles Sookie found earlier. What could be causing her that much physical pain? She's had my blood so it stands to reason that she must be well. Alex is an intelligent girl so I'm certain she's put some thought towards this issue.

That wondering held my attention for long enough that I called up to Evelyn and had her fetch Alex's laptop. The exchange proved to be interesting; at least she had enough manners as to not stare.

That woman is in no way connected by blood to my Alex, yet she has all the love in the universe for her. She may harbor judgment for the girl but she accepts her without exception. Most spend their lives searching for that kind of love from another. I wonder if Alex knows how fortunate she really is. Maybe, but I doubt it. Most don't realize anything that profound until the end of things.

Hopefully things will last a bit longer for Alex.

I read through what information she has saved on her laptop. Ah, the internet is a powerful and frightening thing. She has apparently researched several options, none of which seem to be her answer. They do all share a commonality; they all have options for alleviating chronic pain.

Perhaps she can't find her answer because nothing from the human world can stop it for her. Sookie is correct about one thing. That medicine is very dangerous and especially so when the person is desperate to make it all stop.

I would take her pain from her if it were possible. It's hard to believe she is suffering, especially now. She looks completely at rest.

I close up the laptop and leave in on the table. I try to finish the last bottle of swill quickly but it's proving more of a challenge.

I can suffer through this; she's has suffered plenty because of me.

"Eric, have you finally gone over the edge for her?"

Pam; I thought I felt irritation of the wind, "Don't be ridiculous."

She sets the small bag she's carrying down on the table. She sits sideways in the arm chair across from Alex and me, "Then why are you drinking that?"

"Alex will need my blood and there wasn't any other real option," I pull myself from the couch and open the bag, "This everything?"

"Yes, but there are a few of each; you know me with clothes. I couldn't decide," she carefully studies my movements, "Have you been awake all day?"

I shake off the question and begin to change out of my stained clothing. Pam rolls her eyes as I peel off my shirt. Her expression makes me laugh out loud; we know each other in every way although we've matured so far beyond that now.

"Not to your liking," I slip on the dark crimson tee shirt and slip into my jeans.

"I can always see why they are so taken with you is all, especially that one," she tilts her head toward Alex, "It's just a shame she hasn't had…the full treatment."

I shrug the grey jacket on. No sense in not looking put together, "That…is none of your concern."

Her mischievous grin tells so much, "I didn't think you were so sentimental after all this time," she gets up from her seat and walks over to Alex. She runs her fingers along Alex's cheek, "Don't you want her…even I want her…."

"Pam, enough."

"She really is quite the find. Even part Fae….lucky boy," she steps closer to me and wipes a stray spot of blood from behind my ear, "Is it enough for her?"

"She deserves it. I care not if you give your approval, child. I will do as I please and Alex pleases me a great deal. You do not have to like it, but you must respect it. It is my command."

She stands and adjusts the collar of my jacket, "Of course Master. I truly hope she can please you in every way."

Before I can give an equally cutting retort a familiar voice floats on the air, "Girls stop you're both pretty."

I give Pam my most serious look before I come to Alex's side, "How do you feel?"

She reaches out for me and I take her hands to help her sit up right, "Like I've been ran over by a truck then that same truck backed over my face."

Her unique description makes me smile, "That's a very colorful description."

Pam stands beside the couch, "Alex, so glad you're not dead. That would be a travesty. Can I get to my work now?"

I take Alex in an embrace and slide in behind her. Pam taps her foot impatiently, "Certainly. Her room is up the stairs on the left. You'll know it. Don't take anything she won't need. There is luggage at the back of the walk in."

Pam slightly bows and walks up the basement stairs. Knowing the amount of clothing Alex has packing for her will be no easy task.

"Um, what are you talking about," Alex shoves against my chest, "I still don't feel like myself."

"You will. I'm going to give you blood."

"Okay….listen. I appreciate that but you can't just show up just in time…I'm sure you haven't been here that long tonight. Plus, I'm still pissed off…"

"I've been here all day with you. You seemed to rest well once the fever subsided. I was…concerned you would not be feeling very well when you awoke."

She leans against the back of the couch, "Wait, you were here…awake…all day?"

"Yes. Where else was I to be?"

She appears stunned by this news, "I didn't….how could I….Eric, that's just…isn't that really hard on you?"

"There was a considerable effort but I wanted to be with you and care for your needs."

She takes my hand in hers, "Well, I guess I should say thank you for that then."

I pull her gently into my lap, "Alex, we could have a long exchange about why you don't want to take my blood and I would insist. You need it to heal….so; can we just bypass this discussion?"

She sighs and lays her head against me, "Do you really think its best?"

I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head and run my fingers through her hair, "Know that I always have your best interests near to my heart."

I sense her trepidation, "So, if I have more of your blood…and you've had more of mine already…what's that mean anyway?"

"We'll be better connected," that's they easiest way to explain it, "Please trust me Alex. I know I don't deserve it."

She closes her eyes and sighs. I hear her thought; _I can't believe I'm doing this again, _"All right; let's fucking do this shit."

I hold her back against me as I bite into my wrist. She takes hold of it warily but presses her warm lips against the wound then begins to drink. Her warm skin holding mine, feeling our bond growing stronger is pure bliss.

This is perfection. I can't help but enjoy it.

The friction created by our bodies being this close makes it nearly impossible to move a great deal. Everything in me begs for release. I know she can hear my sighs and can feel my arousal; I care not.

I press her tightly to me. I love the feel of her body on mine.

Alex stops herself with a gasp for air. It's like she instinctively knew. She even cleans the extra from my skin. Her warm, wet tongue…oh, that line of thought is dangerous.

She turns and faces me, the heat apparent on her skin. There is a faint trace of blood at the corner of the mouth, "I get it all?"

"Not nearly," I grab her face and kiss her roughly. She attempts to struggle but I can feel her lust rip through the bond. I can hear her racing thoughts.

_Not fair…why do you have to be so good? Why do you have to know where and how to touch? Should I…oh, fuck it._

I have explored her curves before but now it seems she is directing more. She moves my hands to the hem of her shirt. I slide my hands underneath the fabric; she twitches under my touch. I move my hands further up her torso and against her fabulous breasts. I can feel and hear her pulse quicken. She gasps for air as I gently squeeze them.

Her fingernails dig into my scalp…_Just don't stop. This is what I've needed. You…even if you are a total asshole…but a hot one._

I suppose she's allowed to think that. I deserve it. She can be angry all she wants….I'll work on forgiveness.

I gently kiss her now healing side. Her smooth skin feels right beneath me. I run my hands along the fading scar, "Why do you think I'm quote a total asshole?"

She looks surprised, "I didn't say that…not to your face. I was just….you can hear me?"

"Maybe it's just a fluke."

"Oh yeah," she grabs my hands in hers. _You would have fucked that girl if I hadn't stopped you._

"Never; she is nothing more than a means to an end. I in no way did it to hurt you."

She gets out of my lap and closes her eyes, "I know that you could hear me sometimes when you really concentrated and were touching me….how?"

I stand beside her and place my hands on her shoulders, "I'm not sure. No telepath or any real power has had a great deal of my blood before."

"I suppose that's fair; still some freaky shit. Guess I'll get used to it," she looks around the room, "so where's Pam?"

"Upstairs in your room; I've asked her to pack you a few things."

"Slumber party huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

She sighs, "I take that to mean I'm staying with you for awhile."

"Yes, now we should probably go join her before she raids your closet."

"Probably a good idea."

She takes my hand and I gently lead her up the stairs. She allows me to stay ahead of her. However we both notice something odd as we start up the stairs to her room.

"Wow…she sounds…"

"Happy," I open the door to Alex's bedroom to see Pam being covered in slobber from Alex's pet, "Finished so soon?"


	17. Just A Small Town Girl

_A/N: Again, trying to be good about the updates but getting inspired it hard enough. Here's a few chapters to tide you over._

_Alex POV_

As if the last two days haven't strange enough, I get this shit.

Pam is actually laughing while Thor covers her in slobber. She shoves him back down, "I had a dog like this when I was a girl. This one is extremely friendly I must say."

I call Thor to me and he happily charges me. I pat him on the head while he pants, "Well, he does love women. I think its perfume…not too sure."

"Do you have her things packed or were you side tracked," Eric crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow in question as he leans against a wall.

"I have a good start," Pam stands and smoothes out her clothes, "maybe Alex would be best suited to finish. We still have a business to run, remember?"

I quickly speak up, before he can shut her down, "Exactly…I'm sure all she's managed to pack are heels and underwear."

Pam smiles; guess that means I'm a good guesser.

Eric sits on the edge of my bed, "Very well Alex, if you so desire to finish. Pam, keep order and call me with a full report before dawn."

Pam bows to him. She stops on her way out to stroke my arm, "Again, I am so pleased you didn't die."

"That makes two of us."

"Well, three," she gives Eric a look then she makes her exit. I can hear the front door close as she leaves us.

Eric shakes his head at the sound as he stretches out on my bed. He looks so fabulous….don't get me wrong I'm still pissed off but it's hard to be mad at something that beautiful. Thor jumps up on my bed and then stretches himself out beside Eric. Now that's a picture.

I go over to my open trunk and start packing, "I think she dumped my entire drawer of underwear in here."

"Impossible. It looks like only half."

"Really….you the expert on my underwear now," I walk into my closet and start looking, grabbing jeans and throwing them on the floor. I wonder how much shit I need.

He never moves as I start making my pile, "After you lost consciousness in the water, I changed you out of your wet garments."

Great, fucking great considering I know how little I have on under these pants, "Enjoy the show?"

"I maintained your modesty. I knew you wouldn't approve."

"Not even a peak?"

"Alex," it sends chills through me, "I've violated your trust in me once. I cannot bear to do that that to you…to our relationship again."

I fold up my jeans and pack them as I carefully search the emotion hanging in the air. I know he's feeling remorse, "If that's your apology…I accept. Just know that it's going to be hard for me to forget."

Even though I would love for you just to glamour it away….

"I will strive to repair it," he sits up and rests his hands on his knees, "Before you ask, you will need enough clothing for at least a week but possibly longer. I haven't decided."

I sigh knowing there's no use in arguing and go back into my closet, "Well, thanks for asking my opinion."

He walks in behind me and absently looks through my shirts. He even picks a few out, "You are mine Alex," his voice barely above a whisper but deadly serious, "I do _not_ need to ask your permission to keep you safe. Understand?"

I add more shirts to his selections, "I do, but can you understand that I still have an opinion and you just doing whatever you want is a little weird…not to mention over protective?"

He stands behind me and strokes my arms, "I value you above all else. You are something rare and precious. You make me…"

"Happy?"

"Delirious."

I smile and laugh, "Smooth talking son of a bitch," I turn and face him. Silently I wish I could see myself the way he does.

He bends and captures me in a kiss with as much heat behind it as the one downstairs earlier. With that, we pick up were we left off. There are waves of hot lust rushing through me; it's almost unbelievable. I have never been this turned on by just a kiss.

To be fair though, Eric really knows how to kiss a girl.

I can feel my heart pounding as he puts my back against the wall. I draw a sharp breath from the small impact; he growls low in response. The kiss becomes deeper and I lose myself in it. When I pull back to catch my breath, I note the lack of fang. I frown slightly.

"What…."

"No fangs…I thought you liked me…"

He smiles and extends them, "Better?"

I run my tongue gently over them and make sure to scrape it over the tips before I return to his lips. I can tell immediately that he tasted the hint of blood as he pushes himself against me. It's really easy to tell with Eric.

I run my nails across his back; he lifts my legs and I lock them around his waist. Oh God, this is amazing….I make some satisfied noises of my own. He releases my mouth and moves down my neck. He runs his tongue along my neckline down to my collarbone. It's like I can't remember how to breathe. I'm hot and cold all over from it as he settles on the end of my collarbone to kiss. All I can remember is when I stayed with him before…his teeth in my skin…

I struggle to calm myself and catch even breath, "Eric…," well I tried. That just came out as a sigh.

He strokes my back. It's like there's a fire under my skin, "I love to hear you sigh in pleasure. Even better is my name on your lips."

I don't know what just washed over me but it was amazing though. Hmm, "This is wonderful…but I need to finish packing so we can get going."

He meets my gaze and smiles. He captures my lips one time, "You are right," he runs his hands down my legs as he unwraps me from him, "But I will continue this once we get to my home."

I smile with as much smolder as I can, "I hope so."

He strokes my hair before returning to my bed. He meets my eyes and returns the smile. Now there's a guy that knows how to smolder…I can feel that look all over.

I start folding the clothes and packing the bag. I look at my dog, who is trying to sit in Eric's lap at the moment. Poor guy, "Hey listen….can I bring Thor with me? Last time I was gone he nearly destroyed the place…and it's a really nice house."

I can tell he's annoyed by it. He eyes me intently and then shifts his gaze to Thor, who tilts his head and whines. Eric rolls his eyes, "If you really find this thing comforting and it's unavoidable…"

I lock my trunk, run over and tackle him back onto the mattress. I give him a kiss, "Really working on that forgiveness part huh?"

I pull myself away and head toward my bathroom. I dig out a small bag from under the sink and pack away my shampoo. I turn around to see Eric sniffing my perfumes. He slides five of the bottles forward.

"These are wonderful. What are they?"

"The pink bottle is Dior Addict2. This purple on is Fantasy….light blue is Curious. The one with the weird shape is Euphoria…"

"I like it the best. Wear some for me?"

"How could I say no," I dab some behind my ears and on my neck. He seems extremely interested in the process.

I pack away the bottles with my shampoo and pick up my oversize make up case, moving all of it to the bedroom with my other bag. Oh Louis Vuitton, you look so wonderful; glad I bought you.

Eric scoffs at my makeup case, "I hardly believe you need all that cover up."

"Well, like anything, make up just enhances. Plus, something has to cover the dark circles….Pam probably left the other bag in my shoe closet," I walk down to the spare room that I've converted into my shoe closet. Eric leans in the doorway; Thor lies down out in the hall.

He actually addresses my pet, "What…you go everywhere else? Go get her."

"Actually he knows what's important; no touchy the shoes."

He laughs, still leaning against the frame as I begin to make several choices, "I'll never understand the female fascination with shoes."

Yeah right, "Said the guy wearing Italian leather."

He scans the room searching for something, "How many do you have?"

"Oh, I'd say about 350 pairs."

"Impressive. Pam has around 500."

"Yeah it is, considering that she's got about 100 years on me or so."

He laughs; it's nice to hear, "Don't let her hear you say that."

"I can't imagine a vampire being sensitive about age, since time doesn't really destroy you and all."

He finally crosses the threshold and begins to look through my high end section of the closet, "Among humans and especially human women, Pam likes to keep her…own mysteries. However, among her own kind…"

I look through the ones Pam had already packed plus my own choices. I wonder if I should bring something else, "I get it. People shouldn't ask," he seems a little lost over there, "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Those fabulous Loboutin heels you were wearing when we met."

Sentimental vampire huh, "That sounded really gay just so you know," I walk over to where he is standing and retrieve them. I wiggle them in the air before placing them in my bag and closing it, "But I guess vampires don't see gender. It's all just….primal."

"There's nothing new, just someone new," he takes my bag and places it by the stairs on our way back towards my room.

"That sounds…"

"Profound?"

"No actually. Sad….like someone whose had several meaningless affairs, searching to be really connected to someone but finding nothing. So, you continue your search. Hey…you ever think that you became who and what you are because your…soul or whatever has to find it's match…the completed pair?"

He studies my face; warmth comes over me, "Now I would assume that I would be the one to wax the philosophical."

"Hey I'm deep, what can I say?"

_I certainly hope so, for your sake._ His thought creeps into my head.

"I heard that!" Just wow.

"I meant for you to. I needed to see how this new connection works."

"Uh huh," I walk into my room and grab my suitcase and my make up case. I double check to make sure I didn't forget anything before I turn out my light with a raise of my eyebrow.

Eric immediately takes all my bags. Chivalry isn't dead; it just waits for the sun to go down.

We walk down the stairs but are halted by Thor's barking.

"Quiet you; you're coming too. Get in your cage."

He runs to the kennel and squeezes inside. I find my keys on the table in the den. I grab them and the purse sitting beside it. I see Eric managed to find everything that was in it; he even put my phone back. He does love me….hmm.

I hand the keys to Eric, "I know you'll insist on driving….take this stuff out while I get him settled."

He takes the keys and gently kisses the top of my head before he goes out toward the car. I hate to see him leave….stop that. He probably can feel me staring at his ass.

I decide to tend to my pet in the cage, that'll be safe.

I reach through the cage door and make sure to give Thor a few extra scratches behind the ears. He, of course, loves the treatment but as soon as I stop he looks at me and huffs.

I close the door and lock the cage, "I know buddy. Don't think I'm just forgiving him….but saying sorry is hard enough. Plus, he already knows he's wrong. Almost as hard as I think I might…okay I know I love him. He didn't mean to hurt me….and that I do know for certain."

Thor barks, so I turn to see Eric standing behind me, "Do you ask your pet for advice often?"

"Only when it matters."

He extends his hand; I take it and he helps me to my feet. It's like there's some energy flowing between us that's both electric and magical. I never want it to stop. He must feel it too, "Glad to know I'm important to you."

"Important enough to get pissed at. I haven't had that for a really long time."

"That makes two of us," he gently picks up Thor's kennel, "Shall we then," he gestures for me to lead the way out.

He's going out of his way to be so polite, almost. It's nice to know he does feel some guilt, even more than I can read from him.

However, opening and closing a few doors doesn't buy absolution; penance is a motherfucker. But it's a good place to start. It's always a little strange in this day and age to have a man do anything like that for me.

He shuts my door and then settles Thor in the backseat. After the kennel is secured, he gets in the driver's seat. He shoots me a disapproving look as I'm pulling my phone out of my bag, "So soon lover?"

"I told you about that….back off. Smart house system; just installed it myself. Through this app I can turn off my lights and activate my security system. Pretty awesome huh?"

"Where would you be without technology Alex," I know he's kidding. He appreciates it as much as anyone, "Now if that phone of yours could just bypass this dreadful safety system…"

"Sorry friend….seatbelts save lives. And sense one of us is still living and happens to be the owner of this car," I reach over his body and fasten the seatbelt. Just being this close to him, smelling his cologne….got to get my mind off of that. Damn, wish I would have smoked before I got in…

Worst of all, I can't even lie about thinking about...that. He knows what I'm thinking; I can tell by the smile on his face. Smug son of a bitch.

Clearly he finds it funny, "Something wrong? You seem…distracted."

"I blame you," Mostly.

That smile could melt ice. He fires up the engine and expediently heads to the highway.

Even just making the small movements driving….just sitting there he manages to look amazing. He's basically a Viking sex god, so I hear….oh, I'm in so deep. I don't even think I want out….

"You don't mind if I listen to something do you? Silence can be dangerous."

"It's your car and your selections. However I would humbly request you keep the death metal to a minimum. Not in the mood for it," he strokes the back of my hand with his thumb, to make his point. Pure contentment…and lust….great.

"I think I can do that," I plug my iPhone and pull up a tame playlist. I lean back against my seat, close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of mental silence. His cool hand holding my warm one; the completeness of it makes sense…it feels right.

Everything, despite the last couple of days, it doesn't seem to matter much. In spite of what he does, he makes me happy. Something I know so little of; it's worth it.

I let every worry drift off of me. Just feel….just exist and listen to the music.

I must have starting singing at some point, "Your voice is beautiful."

"Oh, thanks. My grandma always says it will keep me out of heaven because the angels are so jealous of it," stupid grin on my face, "That's really cheesy; I know."

"Not entirely….maybe you were a siren in a different life."

"So you're suggesting that in a different life that I was a _mythical_ creature; a beautiful woman with a golden voice that would lure sailors to their death…oh come on Eric…I'm a lot of things, but mythical…"

"You'd be surprised and why not? You're more than qualified."

I roll my eyes, "You want me to shut the fuck up?"

"Of course not; I find it extremely…relaxing."

All I can do is laugh to myself, "So how different is my voice from say the average singer….for you I mean? Considering the super sonic hearing…"

That sounded less stupid in my head, by the way.

He takes my hand, which is a little dangerous considering how fast he's driving, "Well, it's very rich. The tone is perfection….has anyone that's heard you sing ever told you that you move them?"

"Sure….especially at church. My grandma got me started singing at church; she's my biggest fan even now though she doesn't hear like she used to. And in high school my vocal coach told me that I emote extremely well."

"That would be a more than fair assessment. I'm trying to imagine you in church…"

"Hey…I told you I'm Catholic. Not very devout but I go…"

"Alex, give me some credit. It's just hard to envision. However, a voice like yours should be heard in grand halls. Its purity and warmth would make everyone listen and bow in reverence. A more powerful weapon or tool could never have been built."

And as if on cue, Thor snores loudly. Its amazing that dog's timing….funny guy.

"Car rides just put him right out…besides; you are laying it on really thick."

"Doesn't matter, it's the truth. Your belief in it doesn't make it any less correct."

"Oh…that's a good closer…I got nothing."

"Excellent."

I wrap my free arm around his and rest my head against his shoulder. I sigh and with it I can feel all the muscles in my body start to relax. Just being this close to him is instant calm. Or maybe he's making me feel it….maybe it's the stillness that is Eric as a person, well, being.

It's like nothing else matters; none of the bullshit. These beautiful quiet moments are the glue that holds our pieces together and the warm contentment washing over me helps to concrete it. Maybe that's contentment from him….or maybe something else….wishful thinking.

God, I must be in love. I'm singing anything I hear and smiling like an idiot. Perhaps there's a shred of truth to "love keeps no records of rights and wrongs."

Then, like some all but taunting force, my iPhone lays down the gauntlet….Journey. I can't resist; kryptonite. Every time I hear this song the words just pour out of me….

_Restless hearts….sleep alone tonight….sending all my love…._

How did I even get into this mess anyway? Oh yeah…sure, I'm bored out in middle of nowhere Louisiana. What could be that interesting in Shreveport anyway? Vampire you say…Dad will hate him…got to see this shit. And once I walked through the door, I had no choice. Just what I felt…his eyes on me; sure people leer…but no one has ever made me feel like something more…except him.

I mean, he was super charming there but at my place is where he won me over. Mostly just by being himself…who is more than charming and gorgeous. He doesn't have to pretend for me; I don't have to pretend either for a change. He's got a great sense of humor and he's so…yeah, wise is the word but then again after 1,000 years he had to learn something. I could listen to him tell stories for hours. Ironically enough, he usually asks about my life, my business…like he actually gives a shit about me. It just feels right to talk to him about anything…just be with him…

…Not to mention the way he kisses. Not that getting my side ripped open was a good time, but I would get stabbed a thousand times for one kiss from Eric. It turns me to a weak mess each time; I'm usually glad to be sitting or leaning against something. Sometimes I'm surprised I don't just melt or float away. I feel like I'm fourteen all over again, waiting until I can see him again so I can feel his lips on mine.

Whoever wrote that fairy tale bit about true love's kiss being the most powerful magic has obviously kissed him before…

_I'm forever yours….faithfully…_

Faithful…wasn't he? Did he really do something wrong? Not really. I just wish I could make him understand what that felt like for me. Just seeing someone else near him…that's my place and no one can have it.

I guess seeing that made me realize how much I really wanted this. I've never felt jealousy like that before. I know I have no ownership over him…but it's almost unfair the ownership he has over him with the blood and all. He'll always know what I feel or where I am…seems a little lopsided but hopefully, it won't be a deal breaker.

Everything he does; everything he doesn't do just makes me want more. Like that look I know he's giving me now…

"What….I can feel you staring now what do you want?"

"I was just listening."

"Not a Journey fan huh?"

"I did not mean the song."

Shit.

He seems annoyed by the traffic outside of Shreveport, "I never asked you…"

I readjust myself in the seat, pulling away from him, "I was shocked, at first, like anyone would be. Then everything hurt….even just to breathe. It was like someone ripped my beating heart from my chest and showed it to me. You know, that actually might have been less painful. It took everything I had in me not to cry in front of you….I couldn't let you have the satisfaction; knowing that you could hurt me like that. That's power. But believe me; I cried plenty for it on the way home."

Now I can feel him clearly, even from this distance…sadness.

"I never meant…"

"I know," I decide to let some of the anger I buried out, "How could even think that it would be okay? How could you do that to me….especially after my sad love gone to shit story? How!"

I slam my fist down on the dash. I close my eyes and reign in the rage and tears. I try to even my breath so I won't shout. I turn and look out the window; whispering, "God damn it Eric….can't you just think of how someone else will feel? For just once in your life…"

He reaches out and takes my hand. I know I should pull back but I let him pull it closer to him, "There are no amount of words I could ever say to express how infinitely sorry I am for damaging the trust you placed in me, Alex. You entrusted your heart to me and I crushed it…without a thought."

"Yeah, you did. How's that feel," I search the connection, "You're uncertain…that's something for you."

"I'm struggling to find the word….I feel like someone who had everything he could ever need in his grasp only to squander it because he tried to take more. I did not have the wisdom to treasure it."

"Is that a really poetic way of saying, dumbass?"

"Yes. I know that I fucked things up…"

"Royally…but…"

"But?" He's making turns without thinking; must be getting close to home.

"You're going to make me…fine. All those things that are you…even when they really piss me off…they endear you to me." See, I can be a poet too.

He laughs softly and smiles, "You love me then?"

"Yes…at least I think so."

"Then ask yourself Alex…does your mind drift to thoughts of me…us together? Do you long for just a touch? Are you willing to risk everything to see what this holds?"

"Absolutely," I didn't even have to think.

And that smile; it would turn any woman to jell-o, "Well, that's love then," he puts the Mercedes in park and shuts off the engine, "Come…I'm sure you're still not feeling well…"

One could say that. I sigh and close my eyes before unfastening my seatbelt. I get out of the car to see that Eric has already unloaded Thor's cage; bulldog is still snoring, so impressive. He's getting the entire luggage from the trunk.

"You need any help with that?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You shouldn't have to carry anything."

"Eric…I can bench seventy-five pounds, I can handle my luggage."

"_This_ is more than seventy-five pounds. It's at least two hundred."

He laughs when I swing at him, "Will you at least let me carry the dog?"

"Sure. He smells."

I roll my eyes and pick up the cage. We walk to the front door. I look around taking in what I can…different from going in through the garage, "Your penis extension in the garage?"

"I'm assuming you mean the Corvette…yes, Pam brought it here last night," he starts to reach in his pockets for a key but I quickly use my most helpful gift….unlatching a lock is simple, "Well, that's certainly more effective."

He steps out of my way; I bow. Oh, there's a dangerous smile. I take the cage inside…wow; have to try to come in this way more often.

I take my shoes off by the door. He smiles in satisfaction. I walk off towards the small kitchen as he rearms his security system. He appears to also be checking voicemails; I know better than to linger for that.

The kitchen in the house is small by human standards but still a good size for vampires. Seriously, what do they need it for other than to keep bottle blood? Dorm fridge, bam, done. I guess he likes to at least keep homes close to their original build. Of course, there are a few extras but nothing that I've never built for any paranoid billionaire.

I dig a bowl out from the cabinet, fill it with water, and put it inside the cage. I pat Thor gently on the head as he continues to snore.

"They say music will soothe the savage best," Eric leans against the counter sans jacket. He must have already been downstairs.

"I told you…car ride…totally the secret."

"You can leave the cage open if you like. I'll be sure to tell Bobby you have your pet with you this week."

"Bobby?"

"He is my daytime assistant," I wonder what the pay is for that job, "He's already aware you are staying with me…so, it's plausible you may speak to him."

"Human?"

"Completely and intolerable."

"Great. Thanks for the warning."

He comes around the counter and presses his body against mine. I know he can feel the hot lust burning in my blood; hear my heart pounding; hear me gasp for breath when his skin is on mine.

Frankly, I don't give a fuck.

I wrap my arms around his waist. This just feels so right, you know?

He rests his chin on my head. We fit together; it's like everything else just falls away and all that matters is us.

I feel him breathe me in. The desire I feel coming through this connection is incredible. If I wasn't already used to feeling other people's emotions it would have knocked me over. However, this….this is something….magical in a way.

He runs his hands over my bare arms, "I have to email Bobby his final instructions for tomorrow. Why don't you go and get settled downstairs? We have something to continue…"

He laughs softly at the reaction of my system, "Oh, I didn't forget."

"You never will."

I shake my head. As I turn to walk away, he swats my ass….yeah, if I wasn't getting the message before. I have to laugh in spite of myself….

Apparently he thought it was funny too.

I make my way down the hallway and open the trap door. As I head down the stair I decide it best to leave the door open so Eric doesn't have to open it himself. Plus it's still dark as hell down here. I forego the light switch and opt to light a few candles. There are plenty of them around down here. I find a box of matches and light three in the larger space. All ready the room feels…warmer.

I walk into his bedroom and sit my purse down by the doorway. I see he placed my luggage beside the closet. I walk over to my bags and hunt down my small bag with all my perfumes. I swiftly find it and take it, along with my makeup case, into the bathroom. I catch my reflection in the darken room…seeing in the dark is wicked awesome. My hair seems lighter somehow; my eyes seem brighter…even my skin has a glow to it, ethereal. Yeah, that's the word for it all right. I quickly check my side…all better…however looks like I need to touch up that tattoo.

I walk back into the bedroom to finish lighting the candles. Now that would just figure…the one time…one match left. Might get me half way….

So I decide to try something new. After I light the first set of candles and put the match out. Worse case scenario…I have a lighter…somewhere. I concentrate on the flame…try to feel the heat, see the power of its glow….then I hold my hand out.

At first, nothing. So I let everything else slip away out of my mind except thinking about the flame. Then…the unbelievable.

I made fire! Well, I brought part of that flame to my hands. It didn't even burn my skin. I slowly moved around to the other candles….using the flame to light each set. Each time bringing the light back to my hands.

"Well, that's new," I close my hand and extinguish the flame. Nothing…I'm fine.

"I'll say."


	18. Held The Hand of the Devil

_Eric POV_

_A/N: This chapter should probably be rated M….I tried to make it as tame as I could but it's hard to tone that down. That being said, enjoy!_

After Alex was safely out of sight, I went to my office upstairs. I pull my laptop out of the desk drawer, open it and begin an email:

_Bobby:_

_In addition to the prior list, you need to be certain that you purchase this specific brand of whiskey, Jameson eighteen year._

_The female guest, Alex, has brought her dog with her. To be clear she is my girlfriend not just some passing fancy….don't be to friendly with her pet._

_Also, you will be polite in all your dealings with Miss Light. As a matter of fact, she is your Mistress. Her word is as good as mine._

That should be specific enough. He is extremely stupid and rude, but he can follow instructions. I press send and close the laptop. I lock it away in its drawer again; safe again.

As I walk down the stairs, I can feel the warmth that is Alex flowing through me. I only hope the warmth continues.

Upon opening the hatch door, I can tell she's opted for something more to my liking. I make sure we're bolted in and head down the stairs. I must say, this space light by candlelight is nothing sort of comfortable.

As I peer into my bedroom door, the sight of Alex's luminescent skin catches my eye. If I still required air, it would have stolen my breath.

I lean against the door frame and take in an amazing sight. I knew she was powerful but this is something else. She is holding the flame in the palm of her hand, moving it and lighting a few different sets of candles.

She's exciting, "Well that's new."

"I'll say," apparently my presence startled her; "You know that you can feel my presence. You don't have to be surprised.

"How….seriously?"

I step closer to her, "You feel that, the contentment, moving through you…the warm?"

"Yeah," she smiles, "that's you? Happy?"

"It is. Our blood knows the others now…it makes you feel complete, whole at last. Each time we exchange it the bond will only grow stronger. "

"I never thought I could feel whole ever again," she takes my hands in hers, "I do love you and I don't care if you feel the same."

I wrap her arms around me and slide my hands up her sides. The sound of her sharp breath is familiar music to me, "I told you I could love you, if you let me."

She slides her hands up my chest, "So consider this…me letting you."

"Alex," I gently kiss her forehead, "are you sure?"

She laughs and buries her head into my chest, "Yes…and no. Look, all I know is you make me feel alive. I know that a normal life and a normal relationship will never happen for me," she gently kisses the place over my still heart, "I know that this, us…is right. Every part of me is telling me it's you….does that make sense at all?"

I run my hands down her spine, "Somewhat," I press her close to me. She fits so perfectly; the rhythm of her heart beating is musical, "You have bewitched me Alex. I wouldn't have thought any woman was capable."

"I win then," she moves her hands gingerly toward the source of her desire, "Can I have my prize?"

So innocent, "Ask me Alex. Be confident."

I capture her in a kiss; she moves against my body. I can feel her lust flowing through the connection. I playfully pull at her clothing, grazing bare flesh were I can. Her sounds are becoming more animal; she wants me only she's struggling to find the words.

She finally pulls back, holding my face in her hands. She smiles sweetly and gazes into my eyes, "Make love to me Eric Northman. The gift is mine to give…it's yours….I'm yours; be that man for me."

With that, I'm lost. I kiss her passionately and lay her down on my bed. Our hands roam over each other, like we were memorizing every inch of skin. She pulls at the hem of my shirt and begins moving it up my torso. She drags her nails up my spine, grabs my shirt, and quickly moves it over my head. She is understandably nervous, "Something wrong?"

"No…not at all…it's just…this is going to be different right? I mean, as opposed to a normal guy?"

"Yes. Very, "I stroke the bare flesh of her flat, toned stomach. Her shirt is not long for this moment. I remove it with vampire speed to further make my point. Her eyes light up; she's truly beautiful when she's happy.

"I see," she laughs as I roll her on top of me, "Now you're just showing off."

"Not yet."

Her cheeks redden, "Stop it…," she buries her head in my chest letting her soft golden hair spill over my skin.

I run my fingers through it; I shall enjoy pulling it as well, "Don't be embarrassed, Alex."

"You giving me the _everything is allowed_ speech?" She rests her head on her arms; her fiery blue-green eyes gazing into mine, full of desire.

"In a manner of speaking," I lay her back down and kiss her deeply. I can feel her pulse quickening, her skin warming, "Only this is very real."

She writhes underneath me, "Eric….I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, if I'm right."

I kiss the swell at the top of her breasts, "Do what you feel is correct. Don't think….let go."

As I trace the outline of her tits she smiles, "The bra was a really nice choice by the way. It's one of my better ones."

"Then I'll have to be careful," I again capture her in a kiss. She strokes my back approvingly. I kiss along her neck and down to the object of our prior discussion. I make short work of the clasps and remove the barrier. Her breasts are as beautiful as I imagined them to be.

She lifts my face, "Like what you see," I flash a smile and lower my fangs, "Guess that answers that."

"They are perfection."

She tilts her head to the side, "Are your fangs….what exactly do you feel…"

I gently drag them down the line of her neck, her blood practically begging to be drunk. I can feel her pulse quickening against them, "Suffice it to say they are very sensitive."

She reaches out and runs a finger along one. Normally I would shy away but it's so intimate a gesture…this woman is so open to me and my nature. The feeling of her skin willing ran along them; it's so wonderful I close my eyes and actually let out a sigh.

She smiles in satisfaction, "Interesting."

I return to kissing her radiant skin, teasing her hardening nipples with my fingers. She gasps when I apply pressure but her arousal is evident. I replace my hands with my lips, sucking gently on the erect skin.

She sighs with every gentle pull, her back arches toward my mouth.

I kiss a path down her muscular stomach. Obviously she cares about her physical appearance. Frankly I think she could stand to put on a little weight but I'll keep that to myself.

She runs her fingernails over my scalp; I growl lowly, "Playing a dangerous game…"

"I can handle a little danger."

I run my fingers along the waistline of her pants. Her eyes, they implore me to continue. How could I resist that look? Slowly, I slide those sculpted legs and firm ass out of her pants…I'm glad I remembered to dress her with such small fabric underneath.

I drink in her body with my eyes as I remove the last scrap of fabric from her. It's like she was cut out of ivory marble. Her arousal is the sweetest scent I could ever imagine. There's a shy smile…stunningly beautiful.

I prop myself over her and kiss her collarbone. She pushes back against me, not in resistance. She seems to be uncertain of something, "Alex…if you want something, I was always taught to take what is yours. Confidence…"

She meets my gaze. I can feel her lust ripping through me. Her lips meet mine again, her kiss more urgent. She rubs her hands slowly down my chest…is that what you need my little minx? Be careful what you wish for.

Her hands are pulling me tight against her, making an extremely erotic experience slightly painful. She moves her attention and her hands forward; her breath catches as she runs her hand along my length.

She looks at me and gives her best vixen smile. Yes dear one, I'm confident for good reason.

We get lost in each others kiss as she starts to free me. Her hands are actually shaking…normally I would have to stifle laughter but this actually endears me to her more. She's becoming frustrated with herself.

I take her hands in mine and kiss them sweetly, "Relax Alex."

"I'm messing it all up…sorry…."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just breathe…I'll help you…take care of you."

She closes her eyes and rests her head against my neck. She breathes me in, "God, I love this cologne…something about Burburrey," something indeed. It seems to steady her hand. She unfastens my jeans without further issue. Of course, I help her maneuver where I can.

I stand and let her shed my last bit of clothing. She looks me over now; a little fear in her eyes and desire pounding through our bond.

She lies back down, arching her back over the sheets. She's fanning the fire and she can feel it. Frankly, I'm enjoying her discovered confidence. I crawl back on top of her, enjoying the sensation of our skin pressed together. I wish that I could move forward but that would be far too painful for her.

I feel her wetness against me. I know she will need more to be ready for me.

I begin to kiss my way from her lips down to her sweet center, each kiss more urgent…all in soft sensitive places. I can hear her pulse quicken; she sighs with each one. I feel her thoughts drift into my mind…so much conflict. She can't decide what's right, if she's making a mistake.

"Does this feel like a mistake," I whisper as I caress her wet folds. She gasps and her mind settles on the answer. Then I replace my fingers with my lips and she cries out to God…and me.

I run one hand up her side and grab her hand, "Alex," eyes glazed over in euphoria, "Watch…enjoy it. Let go…I want you to."

She slowly nods in agreement. She lovingly strokes my face and smiles. I can feel her fear…I forget how innocent she truly is. This woman…this gift…paradise.

Her essence is intoxicating. I immediately begin to take long licks around her nub all while stroking her hot, wet center with a finger.

Every flick of my tongue causes her to buck against my mouth. She grips more tightly on my scalp. I can see in her eyes that she's hovering near the edge.

As I continue, her cries become louder. She is writhing; her body is making its need known. The sound of my name in heavy sighs coming from her lips…I've heard many a woman call out to me in wild heat but this is exponentially more fantastic. Like nothing I could live without ever again….

I look up at her as I move my lips from her center to her thigh…now my need is obvious. I show her a flash of fang and she responds well. I can feel her tightening around my finger as I continue to stroke her.

"Do it…please…taste all of me."

Her eyes never leave mine until my fangs puncture her perfect thigh. It sends her crashing over the edge. With this bond, I can feel her pleasure roll through me. It's nearly indescribable. Actually getting to feel the pure ecstasy she feels from my efforts…I know I can please a woman but feeling this is completely new. And for me, that is truly something.

Alex pulls me to her chest and lays my ear over her racing heart. The thin layer of sweat on her skin cools her otherwise warm body. Even the sweat from her smells sweet.

_If that's just his tongue, what can he do with the rest of it? Oh God…if you see me through this…_

I must say hearing her thoughts, occasionally, is pleasant. Plus it always provides a way to surprise her, "That was a mere preview, lover."

She laughs, "Damn it….see what happens when I lose control…plus, we're touching," I turn to face her and lean over her pressing against her warmth, "I'm not…look, I don't know what's going to happen when.."

I kiss her forehead and then her lips; I know she can taste her essence. She doesn't recoil which makes it all the more erotic, "I told you not to worry."

"Yeah, you've done this a few times right," she laughs softly. Then she wraps her arms around me and slowly pulls back. Her eyes meet mine; the unusual turquoise color draws anyone in. She moves her hands down my back and pulls at my hips. A wry smile comes across her face, "Don't you think you've stalled enough?"

"Have you," I run my hands down her legs, pushing them apart with my hips, "This will be painful for you, at first."

She nods and sighs heavily. She latches her arms around me. Her eyes pleading for the moment she's no doubt fantasized about to finally be real. She closes her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"No lover, look at me. Stay here with me," running my hands through her hair while she complies. I run my hands down her body and rest them under her toned ass. I can hear her pulse quicken.

She swallows hard, trying to push back her fear, "Now?"

"Yes, lover, now," I push my length into her. She gasps sharply. I know she feels pleasure…and pain. I lick the tears from her cheeks. She sniffs, trying to stop them as she gently strokes my face, "You all right Alex?"

She nods, a few more tears, "Just….keep going….don't hurt me too bad okay?"

"Never again," I begin to move again; the pain apparent on her face, "I'm too big for some."

She nuzzles her face in my chest, "I shouldn't complain. Lucky me."

"Relax," I stroke her hair and lie her head back. Her eyes glittering in the candlelight, "Breathe with me love."

She smiles and follows my request. Even though breathing is actually an effort for me, something about breathing with her makes this more intimate. I begin to move again; no tears. Now just soft sighs.

Each stroke brings more sounds of pleasure from Alex's lips. Her breath grows more ragged; her fingernails dig into my back. When she drags them from my shoulders down to my lower back, I growl low in response.

Her eyes glow in triumph, "More…oh God more please Eric…"

Her voice echoes in my mind. This link between us is nothing short of a miracle. It's even stronger now that we are joined and as close as any two can be. The faster the pace, the more she begins to move with me. Her sighs ring loudly through this space; a sweeter song I couldn't even imagine.

I can feel the heat on her skin…the beautiful pink flush is perfection; the intoxicating scent of fairy hanging heavily on the air. The sighs are now becoming moans, her hands pulling me closer into her. My name spoken in her bated breath…begging for all of me which I am happy to give it to her, to the hilt.

She is writhing in pure ecstasy. I can feel the pounding of her heart against my still chest. Her muscles tightening around my length is almost more than enough to send me over the edge.

Then, Alex tilts her neck towards me. She knows what I need, "Eric…God, please…drink. I want it."

I drag my fangs along her neckline; her vein rises in response. She begs for release once more before I sink into her. As I drink her, I begin to pound into her…a wave of pure pleasure begins to build in her and also in me.

Her voice fills the air with melodious song; mostly with my name as the main chorus. She clutches me tightly as her body coils and then explodes in pure pleasure. It comes over her in a wave. The second and third more powerful than the first. Of course, not long after the third begins I too find my release.

I rest on top of her for awhile, not willing to break the contact. The pure relaxation and contentment flows back and forth between us. Extraordinary.

After her breathing returns to a more normal pattern, I roll onto my back and stretch out. She soon follows and drapes her leg over me. She lays her head on my chest and sighs in total contentment.

I feel her cool tears against my skin. I hold her against me, knowing how right and perfect it is to have her next to me. This tender soul guarded with a warrior's heart is what I've desired…and thought I would have to stop searching for.

Luckily, it found me instead.


	19. It was warm in the night

_Eric POV_

_A/N: Another juicy one for you all!_

I softly trace the line of her spine, down and back up. She's practically laying on top of me, not that I mind at all. I kiss the top of her head and whisper to her, "Du ar min for evigt." (You are mine forever)

"Jag vigt," she whispers, looking up at me, "I guess I should say thank you."

"Quite the contrary, I should thank you. I'm honored you chose me."

She laughs and pulls herself away, lying on her stomach. The sheet barely covering the top of her ass; she's propped on her forearms and elbows which are mostly covering her breasts. Her skin seems more radiant in this low light and she couldn't look more beautiful, "What now?"

"You are so beautiful, too perfect for any man."

She shakes her head and rolls onto her back, "That one of those things you're supposed to say afterwards….and for the record, you're not just anyone."

I slide next to her and meet her eyes, "I don't waste words. I meant it…with all that I am."

Her smile seems sad, "Told you…I'm no good with complements but…thank you," she runs her fingers through my hair and sighs, "You have the most tender eyes…when you want them to be."

She always can make me laugh when I least expect to, "Is that all you like?"

"Well," she traces her fingers down my side, "that's just for starters."

I pull myself close to her and roll her on top of me. Her long hair obstructs an otherwise perfect view. She tries to cover herself, "Don't do that….besides, it serves no point now."

"I know….but give me a break. Still can be a little shy right?"

"I suppose that's fair," I rest my hands on her hips, "do you have an ounce of body fat on you? If you do I would be hard pressed to find it."

Her smile is beaming, "I have three and a half percent body fat; ideal is four to five percent. I'm physically perfect….except," she gestures to her ears, "can't have it all."

"You can; you would deserve it."

She traces the line of my collarbone with a finger, "Well, what about you? Did you always look this way or is the muscular frame just a by product of…the process?"

"We are what we were when we were made. I was a fighter, so…"

"Swinging a broadsword probably was killer for the obliques, right?"

"I suppose so. I never had any complaints; then again women rarely have any complaints about me, now or then."

She laughs, "Even a man-whore while you were alive. Must have been quite the catch?"

"Royalty seems to have the effect on women, or at least it did in my time."

She slides herself back beside me and rest her hand on my stomach, "Royalty…like king, prince what?"

"I was the second son…so it wasn't my original destiny to be king. Being a prince was always an attractive quality…plus I'm told that I was good looking."

"Was? Try are….okay, so you were spoiled and you would screw anything that moved. You never considered the option that maybe you couldn't act like a brat forever? That maybe you would be king one day since, oh I don't know, you're from a culture where being a warrior was basically ideal…and being killed in battle was the best way to go?"

"I thought my brother something of a god. He was a great fighter; I learned many things about battle from him. Of course, he always believed me to be the better warrior. The way he moved among men on the battlefield….it was glorious. He was immortal in my eyes….however, I was proven wrong."

"Were you mad at him?"

"Only because I was not there to see him fall and avenge him, like a good brother should."

"Not for dying? Everybody dies….I mean, he left you with his crown and his wife. That's a shitload of responsibility for a young guy that just wants to get drunk, laid and occasionally kill some people."

I sigh, "Only a little at first…there was…in order to claim my right, I had to lose my hearts desire."

"Wait. You, mighty Viking man-whore warrior, were in love? She must have been something to have…had your attention."

"She had a fighter's heart. She was as beautiful as she was wise. Of course, I could have never made her my wife…she had no noble blood. She understood and still didn't care."

"So being common was a problem?"

"Well, I would have had to give up all my rights and titles."

She sits up and stares deeply into my eyes, "Would you have?"

Her eyes now haunt me; I feel like I've had this conversation before, "Yes. In an instant."

She smiles and lays against my chest, "Must have been the real thing…what was her name?"

"Astrid."

"You know something weird? That's my grandma's name….did you ever miss her, after you were turned?"

"I missed her before then. I thought about her often when I would lie with my wife."

"Missing her is one thing, but fantasy; nice Eric."

"Alex, if it's one thing that I learned over time it's that you must give up things you really desire to get what you need."

"That's a Rolling Stone's song…that's Jagger wisdom friend."

"I believe they were popular in the 1970s. I came across this knowledge well before then."

"Yeah, yeah…nothing new under the sun."

"You remind me of her….unique for her time."

"Thanks….well if it means anything I'm glad you got to have real love in your life."

"What about you?"

She kisses me passionately, "I do now."

She squeals with delight as I lay over her, kissing several soft places on her torso. I pull her on top of me again and she captures me with her kiss. I can feel the lust building in her. I want her to ask for it, I know she wants me again.

My hands find her breasts; she moans with each gentle squeeze. Apparently, she can feel how much I want her as well, "Eric…please."

"Ask me for what you want. I will give it to you."

"I want more…I'm just not sure how I'll hold up….I'm a little sore."

"You'll be fine," I sweep her hair back from her face, "How would you like to be on top?"

Her cheeks redden; still innocent, "All right. I can try."

"Try harder," I roughly grab her by the back of her head and force her lips to mine. Each time she tries to pull back I gently tug on her hair. She seems to appreciate the feeling; I can hear her pulse quicken each time.

I can feel her uncertainty as well as her lust. I can hear her questions racing through her mind.

_We fit together lover; trust me. You can do this._

My thought seems to give her the motivation she needs as she expertly slides onto my length, "How's that?"

"Perfect," I pull myself upright, Alex joined with me in my lap. I hold her lower back and kiss her neck, "Bite me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Bite me."

"Can I do that…when…won't that hurt…why?"

I move her hips against mine, she sighs, "For that. You can Alex…I want you to. You'll know when."

"As you wish," she begins to move against me. She obviously enjoys this, as she should. She needs to pace herself. I don't want her to be exhausted yet.

I gently grab her hips, "Slow lover, slowly," she allows me to guide her pace. She slows her breathing to match pace with the one I set, "Like that."

She wraps her arms around my neck; her breasts caressing my skin with each movement. I pull my lips to them, gently biting each nipple. She moans my name and begs for more as she grinds herself against me.

The friction building between us is incredible. She continues with the motion as she drags her tongue along my neck. It's getting easier to loose myself, "Alex…faster."

She adjusts her pace. I can feel her tightening, grinding against me as hard as she can. She's enjoying the control she has over me. She runs her nails over my scalp, getting a growl seems to encourage her, as she pulls my head sideways and whispers, "I love how you feel against me."

Courageous indeed. She guides my hand to her breast again; I squeeze her nipple and pull, she screams in pleasure. Now I forcefully pull her ear to my lips, "I love how it feels to be inside you."

This inspires more speed; more friction. Her every exhale is now a moan. She holds my face in her hands and locks her eyes on mine. She wants me to watch her…see the pleasure evident on her face.

This woman knows how to please me. Maybe she is teaching me more than I could ever teach her.

I can feel release building in us both, "Do it Alex."

She firmly holds my jaw, "Ask me for it. What do you want?"

I hope I can get the words out, "Bite …hard."

A wicked grin crosses her face. She kisses me with all the fire imaginable before working her way to my neck. She grips onto me tightly making sure she can hold on; I help her maintain her rhythm. She teases me with light kisses, caressing my collarbone with her tongue.

"Alex…please…" Begging for it; letting her have control.

A wave of excitement flows through me then I feel her teeth puncture my skin.

Feeling her drink, feeling her tighten around me I can't hold back any longer. I hold her to me, "Oh Alex…yes, Alex," I grind into her as she crashes over the edge; her hot, uneven breath against my skin.

She sighs, totally relaxed. She kisses the now healing wound and rests her head in the crook of my neck. I run my hands along her back. She locks her arms around me, "I could stay like this forever."

I rest my head against hers, "Agreed."

She pulls back a little and looks up at me, "Was that okay…is that what you wanted?"

I kiss her forehead, "You were magnificent. Everything I wanted and more," I wipe the stray blood from around her lips, "I think being in charge suits you, lover."

She turns into my shoulder to hide, "I don't know what came over me. It felt so good…the hair pulling…the other pulling. We were so close and I…feeling like I was the one doing the pleasing. It was such a turn on."

The heat from my cheeks warms my skin, "You shouldn't be ashamed of that. What did you enjoy the most?"

She completely hides her face, "Eric…oh my God…"

"Alex," I turn her face toward me, "knowing what gives you pleasure is not wrong. If you like the control…just tell me."

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to teach you about the joys of physical intimacy. I have experience that most men couldn't hope to match; I feel it is only right to teach you to enjoy sex as much as I do. More importantly, I enjoy having sex with you…I want it to be as pleasurable for you as possible. Tell me and be as specific as possible."

"Well, since you've seen me naked I guess I can say whatever," she laughs, "All right…I like when you squeeze my tits…um, when you bite or pinch my nipples…" she yawns, poor thing, "Sorry."

I move the both of us and gently lay her on her side. Reluctantly I pull myself away from her. She sighs in disappointment. I face her and take her hands in mine then kiss them, "Go on. I'm listening."

She smiles, "Okay…I like when you hold me tight against you…I can feel your, yeah, against me."

Still so innocent, "I like feeling your wet, hot pussy against my raging hard dick."

Her eyes go wide, "Seriously! Dirty!"

"Think so? You weren't complaining while it was happening…if memory serves you were calling for God and me."

"So what if I was…why do you feel so good to me?"

"Alex, our bodies fit perfectly together…let me learn yours. Let me find all the places that make you scream my name with just one touch. Say what you mean without shame. Our secrets are safe; no one will ever know them."

She raises an eyebrow, "Not even Pam?"

"Especially not; she would make a mockery of it and make you very uncomfortable. I wouldn't dream of it."

She yawns and stretches her legs, "Good to know. All right…I know I've got a dirty mouth. I'll try and use it more appropriately."

"Now that would be wonderful," she rolls her eyes, "Alex…the love I have for you…it confuses me. I haven't felt this about anyone is so long….and honestly, it frightens me. I'm not in control of it and I'm terrified I will ruin it."

"You almost did once, but this sort of helps make up for it. Love is scary….I know I love you and that scares me. Being open to someone again…open to all those feelings….just remember, no bullshit, no matter what."

"I can do that," I laugh as she yawns again, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore…tired….and I kinda want a cigarette but they're all the way over there," she gestures to her bag near the door.

"Although I find that habit reprehensible, if you must…"

"I'm not sure I can feel my legs."

"Who said anything about walking?"

"Eric, I can't remember how to do math at this point. I don't have the mental energy to bring anything to me….I can do without. Okay and this is huge for me, I promise never to smoke inside your house. I know you don't like it and you would smell it forever…literally."

"Why don't you just quit?"

"Don't push your luck…although if you can keep that stuff up…you probably hear this all the time but you're amazing."

I pull the blanket around us, "How would you know if I'm amazing?"

She yawns again and struggles to keep her eyes open, "Well, for this whole amount of time, you made me forget about my fucked up life. You made me feel completely safe and loved…not like some freak."

"You are not a freak," I trace the outline of her ears, "you are the rarest of all creatures."

Her eyes settle on mine, "Creature," she sits up and holds the blanket around her, "Eric if you know what I am…really know, tell me. It can't be that bad, just help me know myself."

Those gentle eyes pleading with me. She deserves to have the knowledge; it's part of her, "You are in part human, have no doubt in that. However, what makes the rest of you is more ancient. Magical even. Think about it; you enchant everyone you meet. You are unbelievably beautiful."

"Eric….what the fuck am I?"

"You are part Fae, Alex….a fairy."

She stares at me, not blinking, and then suddenly bursts into laughter, "Seriously? I'm a fairy…like with powers and shit?"

"Magic is part of you, yes; however I'm not certain what exactly that entails. Perhaps your ability to feel others and move objects is part of it."

"Fair enough…so, how," she sighs heavy with sadness, "you saying my mom was a fairy…or part one?"

I nod, "I'm fairly certain she was full Fae and Dr. Ludwig confirmed my suspicions."

She yawns again and lies back against the pillows, "Suspicions? You weren't sure….so then how do you know I'm part Tinkerbell?"

She stretches her arms over her head, arching her back and exposing her breast to the cool air. She lies there like a goddess, completely tempting me but it's getting close to dawn.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah, the little fairy from Peter Pan; that's all I know what fairies are like….what I guess I'm asking is how do you know I'm a fairy and not some genetically gifted human?"

"Well, the Fae are a very beautiful race. They have radiant skin, unusual eyes and can charm nearly any creature. People find them irresistible. Don't you find people to be captivated by your looks?"

"Not just people. What else?"

"The ears, of course, but that's obvious. I've heard that most of the Fae have them altered to appear more human. You also mentioned that your mother was full-blooded Irish…most Fae are from Ireland, the older ones anyway."

"Okay…if that's the obvious stuff, what's the not so obvious," she seems worried.

"Your scent; it's sweeter than a normal humans. Your blood is as well."

She stares blankly at me for a moment, "All right…so I'm probably at least half fairy…how does the hobbit know me?"

"You told me you were sick when you were young and had to come to Louisiana to find a doctor who knew how to cure you. Don't you find it odd that your father knew the one place to find a supernatural healer?"

"Sure….but I still don't know what happened with that. I mean, it was summer…it's the same summer when I got sick over the lemonade deal."

"Fairies are allergic to lemons. The juices will burn their skin….they can also be poisoned or killed with iron."

"Those werewolves…I mean, the blade wasn't that sharp and it cut right into me….it was iron…"

"Exactly which means someone knows what you are."

She seems to mull over the options, "Well that pretty much narrows it…wait, how come I've never met or seen one before, other than my mom?"

"Full-blooded Fae are extremely rare. It was actually believed that they were eradicated centuries ago. However, in actuality, they sealed themselves off into their own realm. A place were only one with pure blood can enter. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

She looks far away, "I think I've been there….when I passed out in the water."

I hold her exhausted form close to me, "Really…you must tell me about it."

"Maybe later….how did I even get there?"

"Most Fae magic is rooted in nature. It would serve that water must be a strong part of your magical power…as well as your mothers. Why did you not mention this to me earlier?"

"I thought I dreamed it. It was all shiny…it didn't seem real. And I didn't have any of my tattoos and I was in all white…and my mom was there. We talked and it was all masked with metaphors….wait…eradicated…not extinct. You would have said died out, if they had right?"

Mental error, "Yes I would have."

"Who killed them all or who does everyone say wiped them out?"

I swallow hard, "I told you about your scent and blood….fairies are intoxicating to vampires. We can easily loose control if we drink from one or even if we are near one. They are…delicious."

She smiles sadly and strokes my face, "That would just figure. Too early see unknown and known too late."

I kiss her hands, take them in mine and hold them to my chest, "The measure done and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Foreswear it sight; I never saw true beauty till this night."

She softly yawns and sighs, "Not bad. This is a pretty poetic situation."

"Thank you. Macbeth was better."

"Figures you would like that one. Romeo and Juliet is still one of the greatest love stories ever told; bet it was better at the Globe."

"It was, except you had to be careful; Shakespeare was a thief."

"Really? I suppose all writers are in a way….I'm a fairy. That is weird. "

I can feel her fighting sleep, "Rest Alex…we can discuss this tomorrow. You've had enough world shattering revelations for one day."

"I'll say," she settles herself next to me. She sighs and closes her eyes, "I love you…and nothing about this can change how I feel, Eric. Nothing."

"And I you," she pulls herself as close to me as she can get and rests her head on my chest. I stroke her hair and listen to the sound of her breathing. Slowly, her muscles relax.

Even though I know she's asleep; I can feel the quiet in the bond, I try to find the right thing to say to her. She's been through so much in her very short existence. I wish I could make right all the wrong.

"I swear on my immortal life that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Only if it becomes clear you cannot be saved will I even attempt to turn you…as promised. It would pain me to lose you. I fear I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I haven't felt this way about anyone…in ages. I love you Alexandria Light, all of you. Fairy or not; you have woven your magic into me and now, I can't be without it."

_I know. _She can answer even at rest. She is extraordinary.

I spend the rest of the time until dawn holding her. Just the contact alone seems to quell the restlessness. I finally resolve to move her, so she can be more comfortable while she sleeps. Even the small movement doesn't wake her, although she does whine in protest. I wrap my arms around her. I breathe in her sweet scent, playing the events of the night over again. I only wish it wasn't day…

I let rest take me over, truly content for the first time in ages, with my fairy in my arms. Loved…cherished.


	20. All Work

_Alex POV_

I wake up a little disoriented. I think that I was in a sleep coma…it's, like, two in the afternoon. Dear God, I have to do that more often. In addition to the time, I decide to see what's going on in the land of the living. Only two voicemails…thirty text messages, not bad…one voicemail from Sookie and the other from my grandma.

I'll return them….after a shower.

I look over at my Viking…dead to the world. He has his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe and close even when he's not awake to see it. I don't even want to leave him, not like he's going anywhere. I kiss him softly before I resolve to get out of bed.

However, freeing myself from Eric's iron grip isn't exactly the easiest thing. I wiggle out after a few minutes and I could swear he actually grumbled. How sweet.

After walking the short distance to the bathroom, I find myself in a little pain but mostly, I feel fantastic. I hope the hot water will relax the sore muscles so I can feel more like myself tonight….maybe then we can have another round.

Wow….I think I might be addicted. But to be fair, I'm guessing sex with Eric isn't something you want to give up. So really I'm just doing myself a service.

Shower. Shower. Stop thinking about it.

I hop in and let the water run over my skin and hair. I cautiously feel my formerly injured side; like nothing ever happened. Everything feels new now….different.

While rinsing shampoo out, my fingers graze my ears. The conversation comes back to me…fairy….half fairy, well, fuck why not right? I mean if there are vampires and werewolves then I guess it's not outside the realm of possibility that fairies are real. He wouldn't lie about that….it's way too serious. He gave me the serious face or is that just how he always looks….no, definitely serious face.

I guess I'll figure it out, all in due time I suppose. I just hope it's not as complicated as I think. Sure, being supernatural is one thing but being part of a race that hides itself…going to more difficult than typing Fae into Google.

I finish my shower, mostly feeling better. After turning off the water, I towel myself off and wrap my hair up. To blow dry or not…that is the question. It's not like that noise would wake him up. Maybe I'll just put it up anyways so I can get a workout in…not like I didn't get one last night.

Uh, this hair…fuck it, ballerina bun it is. Besides, I can wear the ears with pride. I drag the smallest bag into the bathroom so I can tie this disaster up. I'll tame it later.

As I mindlessly stare at my trunk by the door, I hope that my laptop is still in my car. I'm pretty sure that's where I left it. I mean, I can still get things work wise done with my phone but still…

I walk to my trunk and dig through until I find something comfortable to wear, finally. Is it weird that all I can do is watch him? I keep expecting him to yell at me to keep it down or beg me to come back to bed.

Well, if you're going to beg. I crawl back into bed, fully dressed, and back into his grip. I sigh as I stare at this glorious man in front of me. It's scary that he loves me this much. I terrified that I will fuck something up of epic proportions. He just….I don't know. He just means everything.

Uh, what a chick thing to think. Oh well, guess I can be allowed. Especially now.

As I survey the room I realize that our clothes landed pretty much all over in every direction…I wonder who cleans up down here? Him? Ha….I can't see Eric being a good boy and cleaning up anything.

Maybe he makes Pam do it; guess I'll see.

It's still a little strange to look at him "sleeping"…I mean, I know he's dead but to see him lying there with absolutely _no_ movement. The human part of me is a smidge creeped out by it. It's also a little weird to think that in a few hours he'll be "alive" again. I guess I'll get used to that…we've all got a little something that is creepy.

I've stalled long enough staring at my undead art form. I run my fingers over his face. Can a man be beautiful? Well, if they can, he certainly is.

"_See you in a couple of hours. Dream about me lover, if you dream."_

"_I dream."_

Wow, that was cool…talking to him while he's…yeah. I kiss his lips and pull myself away. I swear I actually felt his fingers twitch…even cooler.

I grab my purse and make my way out of the hide a way, being sure to use my gift to re-latch the door. I feel so honored that he entrusted me with the secret and special that I can come and go as I please.

I end up in the kitchen and call Thor out. He happily barks and rubs my leg in appreciation. It's nice to be missed.

I open the refrigerator; wow, he obviously thought this out. Quickly stockpiled at that; talk about the power of a phone call. He must think that I eat like a normal person or whatever this day guy of his perceives normal as. Wait…is that…oh yes, Eighteen year. I am in love now! Hmm, maybe later, I'm feeling a little drained…too soon?

Instead I take the high road, grab bottled water and shut the door only to see a short man behind it, "Oh, hey…you must be Bobby. I'm Alex; that's Thor."

Oh, can't leave my buddy out with Bobby too long…they have so much in common. You know the face only a mother could love.

"Miss Light," he actually fucking bowed, "I hope everything is to your liking," now what are you really thinking, "_tall blonde, nice ass….good work. Must be fucking nice."_

Well, tell us how you really feel pal, "Eric must have told you about my tastes…thank you. And I think I have a nice ass myself."

"The telepathy was not exaggerated. The Master has excellent taste," _Even if you all look the same._

"I'm definitely different," I grab my bag and head into the den. I plop down on one of the three overstuffed couches. Thor wisely decides to stay on the floor, "So how…wait, the _Master_…seriously?"

"Yes. I can't very well call him by name."

"Okay…whatever…my maid calls me by my name but to each his own," I fish my keys from my bag and hope that I'm just forgetful or even lazy.

"What did you need from your car, Miss Light?"

"It's Alex…seriously and I think I left my laptop it in. I can get it."

I start to get up but he takes my keys, "Please! The Master wouldn't like you wandering about. Plus the security system is very sensitive and you don't have a code. Allow me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"All right then, but what if it's not there….I really need it."

"Then I would be obliged to drive back to your home in Bon Temps and bring it here."

"Really…why?"

_Because you're fucking my boss and he actually seems devoted to you,_ "You are my Master's; your word is as good as his. I serve you both the same."

He actually bowed to me before he left. Holy Jesus; bet Eric really thinks that's hilarious.

I decide to get the less length call out of the way first while I wait. Hopefully she's not working.

"Hello?"

"Sookie…just returning your call friendo."

"Hey! I just wanted to check up on you. Evelyn said you're staying in Shreveport."

"Yep. All week. Wasn't really a choice"

The uncomfortable silence is soon filled with Bobby's thoughts. Apparently I did leave my laptop in the car. Score one for me.

_1500 dollar laptop must be nice._ He hands the carrier to me, "Air Book…very nice."

"It's just a computer. Thanks, that'll be all," oh well, he at least follows orders and doesn't linger.

I start up the computer and Sookie chimes back in, "Who was that?"

"Eric's day guy Bobby. Not very pleasant at all and really ugly."

"Would you expect pleasant from Eric?"

"Not exactly."

"See. So, um, how are you feeling?"

"You mean the gaping hole in my side; one hundred percent. Thanks to some 1,000 year old Viking blood."

"Why were you at your place that night? I thought you had **big** plans."

"Well…we had a **big** time blow up."

"What'd he do?"

"Ha…great that you know it was totally him."

"How could it not be? This _is_ Eric."

"True. I caught him…drinking from that dumb waitress."

"Ginger! Eww…"

"I know. Tell me I was right to be pissed."

"And then some!"

"Good…he did apologize for it. He really meant it."

"Really? You can tell…"

"Sweetie, even vamps can't hide emotion from me, and especially **that** one. He's like an open book."

"You didn't just call to tell me you were doing all right and that you two had a fight did you? Everyone fights…."

"I know. But we've made up…totally the best part to fighting."

"Well that's….oh Alex, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what? What are you implying," wonder if she can tell I'm smiling.

"Alex, now you're….well, I did say call…"

"You did. So, I called."

I can hear her long sigh, "Well, tell me about it…but, not a ton of details. Last thing I need is that picture of Eric in my head. I just got thoughts like that out of my system."

That actually made me laugh, "Then don't get close to me. It will definitely wander in."

"Thanks for the warning….so, spill if you're gonna."

"It was…amazing. I mean, it was bound to be right? He's been around this long…has to be good at something and I think I found it…"

She snorts, "Bet you ache all over. Eric seems to me like he would have a…flair for the dramatic."

"Jesus Sookie…can't you just ask if he tied me up?"

"Well did he?"

"No, so shows what you know. He was actually really gentle…very loving. I've never felt more comfortable with anyone my whole life."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"One weird thing: does Bill ask you to bite him?"

"Not really, unless he thinks I need it. Why?"

"Eric **really** likes it. He asked me to….practically begged for it. Considering his reaction, I'd gladly do it again."

"You two are freaks."

"What? You're telling me that you don't enjoy being bitten…not even a little?"

She sighs, "Maybe. A little."

"Why shouldn't they? If it feels good, why deny ourselves right? Isn't the entire point of sex to pleasure our partners so they can pleasure us?"

"I guess so. I guess it's just different for everyone. What did he say after? I hope it wasn't too dirty…"

"He told me that he loved me and he swore to protect me with everything he has."

"Wow. That's huge…especially for him."

I decide to keep the snide observation to myself but laugh none the less, "You can say that…just know that last night was perfect in every way and I couldn't be happier."

"Then I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you."

We said our good-byes and I got to my work. I noticed immediately how the large majority of the inventory for several projects was off, an extra zero here and there. Good thing my Nana keeps the masters at home.

_Damn it Dad; fucking drunk. Jesus._

I guess now would be the perfect time to call her back. At least I can vent my anger.

"Hey Nana….I'm working on the inventories now but I have like no way of checking the actual. Dad really screwed this up."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Alexandria."

"Sorry…how are you?"

"Thank you princess…well, I'm old but alive so I can't complain. How about yourself…you sound rested. I worry about your sleeping habits."

"I did sleep well. I'm better than great."

"Love does that to a person."

"Nana."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, dear. You deserve it…I just wish he wouldn't keep you up all hours."

"Eric…his name is Eric. And I would be up anyway."

"Eric what?"

"Hey, you said this was business in the message."

"It is. I tried you at home by Evelyn said you were staying in Shreveport for at least this week. I can only assume you didn't call me that you're staying with him. Eric."

"So, _this_ is business," sly old woman.

"I see it as very important that we know whom the very young face of this company is seeing…dating."

Fucking, "All right. I give…Northman. Eric Northman."

"Was that so hard dear? Now, what does Mr. Northman do?"

"He owns several businesses in Shreveport…mainly runs a night club."

"Then the hours make sense…also why I've never met him…you could have brought him to mass once, since I guess this is serious. Not that you come as often as you could."

"He's not really a morning person," not really a lie, "Come on he's up until four or five in the morning on Saturday. A man needs his sleep."

"Is he religious? Eric."

I laugh, "I don't think so, but I think he understands it."

She sighs, "I suppose I can tolerate it. It doesn't mean this issue is closed…this is December…"

"Oh Nana…midnight mass…"

"Why not? It's a family affair…I would surely like to meet him. Sooner rather than later, I'm an old woman Alexandria and I'm almost certain you'll put off asking him."

God, these numbers are a fucking mess and I can feel that freaks thoughts, "You want to invite him yourself?"

"It would only be polite."

I grab my laptop and make my way back toward the hide a way, "I don't think he would like me giving out his number," I signal Thor to head down the stairs after unlatching the door, "He's got privacy issues; how about I have him call you when he's up?"

I re-latch the door and walk down the stairs, using the screen for light.

"Very well…"

"Compromise Nana…I promise I'll tell him."

"I believe you…now, about your father's snafu. I'll get the master copies and receipts."

I plug my phone into my computer and set on a large couch in the middle of this room. I face the wall and stretch while I can.

We spend the next hour and a half unfucking the royal mess my dad made. Most of the conversation is numbers and totals. Luckily for me that all of the now fubar lists are easy fixes.

"Alexandria, I am sorry you have to fix these things."

"Why can't we just fire him…fucking drunk."

"That is my son, you know."

"Yes, well, you understand what I'm saying."

"Sweetheart, when you begin running the company do as you please. Until then I'm still the majority. Your father does have his demons; don't we all? However, when he's feeling himself no one run job site more efficiently. However, if he becomes a liability to this company…you know, from now on, we'll send all receipts and billing to you. You can do it."

"You're still going to keep the masters?"

"Of course. Who knows where you'll be staying?"

We laugh then I scream when I feel the icy cold hands on my skin.


	21. She's Not There

_Eric POV_

I reach over and caress the empty space beside me. The sheets still smell like her. It's like I need to feel her skin against mine to be complete. And I haven't needed any woman, or anyone for that matter, in a very long time.

Godric was everything for me for the better part of five hundred years. He was all I needed for companionship. Love.

When we parted ways, I found myself alone. I didn't mind it much; then being a solitary creature was easiest. I didn't seek out companionship. I felt I was unmatchable so I remained alone until I happened upon a mischievous girl. Something about her made me…curious. I watched her for weeks, hoping to go unnoticed. I'm sure she saw me watching her, but it didn't make her uneasy.

It only seemed to make her more interested. I could tell she would adjust well and that her life was too valuable to waste.

Pam….she means more to me than words can every truly express. She makes me more proud of her as the years pass. She makes a fine vampire; then again she has a good teacher.

I admit I've not been myself since Godric…since he met the sun. I've tried to be more like myself….better, but to no avail. I knew that in time I would learn to live with the empty place inside.

I'm also aware that time itself can pass slowly and feeling empty inside can be unbearable.

I wasn't sure I could bear it.

Then….there she was. The only light I can gaze upon that won't destroy me. I can only say it was fate that brought her to me. Sookie wouldn't be smart enough to seek her out, plus that's not really her way.

My physical attraction to her was undeniable; she is perfection. Everything about her body is stunningly beautiful. Ironically, after speaking with her, what struck me the most was her spirit. She has a unique fire in her soul. It draws you in; you have to learn more about her.

Even with those brief exchanges, I knew she had to be mine in every sense.

Of course, I could tell her innocence although she put a completely different image. I knew I couldn't rush her into things. And she was no normal girl; not by any means.

I admit, I thought this…relationship might play out sooner than expected. I'm not usually so fond of humans…let alone have love for them.

Well, Alex not all human so perhaps she is more the exception to the rule. Something about her…

She holds my attention, she is interesting. She isn't afraid to speak her mind even though I don't necessarily agree with her. She stands her ground and doesn't regret it. She makes me….want to be something more. That alone makes it worth risking everything to be near her.

Speaking of risking of everything….this annoying creature drooling on my sheets is tempting fate.

I begrudgingly pat him on the head. His presence means his mistress is close. As a matter of fact, I can hear her conversation in the next room. Apparently all business.

I quietly make my way toward her. I can feel how relaxed she is; well for now.

She laughs and I decide to make my move. I run my hands over her skin. I must have truly shocked her. Her shriek of terror is most amusing.

"God damn it Eric….I'm on the phone."

"I can see that. With whom?"

"My grandma and its business," she takes full notice of me and covers the end of her phone, "don't you believe in clothes?"

"You aren't actually objecting are you?"

"No….but I sort of need to concentrate," she pulls her hand away, "so don't be rude."

The disembodied voice of her grandmother floats in, "Alexandria…what on earth is going on?"

"Nothing….Eric just snuck up on me that's all."

"Awake is he? Well, what timing….you should have me speak to him."

Her eyes nervously move to mine, "I don't know if…."

"I wasn't asking permission. We're finished with our business, dear."

"All right. He's getting dressed," she could bore a hole through me with that stare.

I roll my eyes and leave to find something to throw on. These pants will do, for now.

She walks into the bedroom still talking, "I know you hate hold."

"_It's perfectly fine. I can wait until he's decent."_

She sits down beside me, "You'll be waiting a long time for that."

I reach out and take the phone from her, fully away of the gaze I'm getting, "What."

"She doesn't know anything about you, so be good. She's going to invite you to something but you don't have to go, if you don't want to. You aren't obligated to say yes."

"I've never done anything I haven't wanted to do," I pull her into a kiss.

She slowly pulls away and sighs, "Easy there lover. Phone call."

She smiles and walks back toward her work. She calls her dog, which honestly is in the best interest of the creature.

I suppose _be good_ means charming.

This phone is so much more sophisticated than mine. I think I want one…well, here goes, "Hello."

"Good evening to you Mr. Northman. My name is Astrid Light, Alexandria's grandmother. Hopefully we can be formally introduced in person soon."

"That would be wonderful Mrs. Light; please call me Eric."

"Of course."

"I'm sure you're curious about me. Alex is…intensely private, but you know that ."

"She isn't the most forthcoming. I've heard she can be quite difficult in relationships."

"She's not the most difficult woman I've ever met."

"Exactly how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Three months, but this is…extremely different."

"How did you meet her?"

"We have a mutual friend. This friend thought we would be well matched."

"How lucky for you then."

"Quite so. I hope you don't worry about her too much with me."

There is a short pause, "She is in love with you. You do understand that, correct?"

"I do. I'm certain that they feeling is mutual."

"Is that what makes this relationship so different? Love?"

Perhaps I pause too long, "Yes. It is."

"When it's real, you just know."

"Agreed. What has she told you about me, if anything?"

"She's told me that you're quite the entrepreneur; that you own several businesses one of which being a very successful night club."

"All true. I do extremely well for myself."

"She also says you two are the same age."

Alex…well, she isn't technically lying. I just have more practice being twenty-three, "We are. I'm just an old soul."

"Please don't take this incorrectly or think me rude but how does such a young man come across the equity for such diverse interests?"

"Old money," also not a lie, "Mrs. Light, I have my own wealth. My interest in her is as a person, not as a bank."

She laughs, "Yes, I can tell that you are quite taken with her. She is beautiful; how could you not be attracted to her? Alexandria has her flaws but she is….well, she's very special."

"That rarest of all treasures to be sure."

"I have to hand it to her, she has managed to keep your relationship very quiet."

"She didn't tell you right away then?"

"No. But she's been….happy recently which we both know isn't really normal for her. I know love when I see it and my granddaughter is in love. So naturally, I had to pry. She was nervous to tell me about you. She said she didn't want to risk ruining it. Things with men haven't been easy for her…."

"Of course, with her gift."

"She told?"

"Yes….we made an agreement to always been honest with each other. It seems to be working for us. I'm also an extremely private person who hasn't had the best luck. Trust issues."

"Well, then you know about our business….that she is the future face of the company. People in the community know her. So, it stands to reason that if you two are serious about each other….people in the community will learn your face."

"How are you certain they already don't?"

"Confidence, always a plus."

"Thank you, I try."

"Tell me Eric, are you religious?"

"Not particularly but I don't look down upon its practice," circular enough. I wonder how she would react if I told her I believed the only true salvation meant being a warrior.

"I suppose I can respect that. However, the reason I was whishing to speak with you is I would love for you to accompany Alexandria to midnight mass this year."

"Forgive me…midnight mass?"

"Christmas Eve…it's really a Light family affair. We could meet face to face, oh of course, you could meet her father."

"We've…met."

"Oh…I apologize for my son. In the last few years, he's a changed man….but still my son."

"Children tend to grow up and make their own decisions regardless of how they were reared."

"Kind of you to say so…but back to the subject at hand…I would love for you to be there. Alexandria is singing with the choir. Have you heard her voice?"

In choruses of my name in the heat of passion, "Yes…angelic."

"Goodness yes. She can bring grown men to tears, I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Almost like magic. That would be sight to witness."

"So…does that mean you'll be there?"

"Not to be rude, but why not have her ask me herself?"

"Eric…you know her. I'm sure she subtlety tried to get you to politely refuse my invitation."

"I don't refuse many invitations. However, she did try to persuade me."

"So…"

"I don't really have a choice in the matter then."

"Not at all, Eric."

"Very well then. I look forward to seeing you in person. Alexandria will get you _all_ the details."

"Wonderful….until then."

"Have a wonderful night, Eric. Until then."

Now what was she so worried about? Perhaps she thought I might say something inappropriate. Please, I have tact.

Alex carefully makes her way back into the bedroom and sprawls across the sheets. How inviting.

"Sorry I heard you hang up…from in there."

"Useful isn't it," I sit beside her and stroke her arm.

"Sure…I guess. So, did you let the old woman down gently?"

"I thought you said you heard."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. That's just rude," she rolls onto her back and rests her head in my lap, "Just tell me you politely refused and we can move on," a sly grin creeps across her face, "to other interests."

"Quite the opposite actually."

It appears I made an upsetting choice, "What! How….wait, can you even go into a church?"

"Of course, myths….Alex, I was under the impression that being seen together at public gatherings seems to concrete things."

"Sometimes…but…"

"Are you ashamed of me…or what we have together? Worried what people will say?"

"No! I mean every woman there will wish they were me…but, well, it's just that…it's my family Eric. Just Nana, me and my dad."

Just the mention of that man courses hot rage through me. Apparently she felt it as well, "One day I will have that man's head on a steak."

"Awesome but that's really more of a Halloween thing. Christmas is all about peace, good will, forgiveness, shitting rainbows…unicorns and glitter."

Her laughter at her own ridiculous humor is strangely infectious, "So, what is this…mass I'm being forced into."

"It's kind of a big deal. Well, I guess not for you, Pagan."

"Well, then Believer, tell me of this ritual. I find myself mightily interested."

"It's really boring, truth be told. Lots of being talked down to and being made to feel unworthy. On the upside, there's wine."

"You would say that."

"What I like wine? It's just symbolism. Blood of Christ equals wine."

"Well then, you must consume more blood than I have."

"Hey...fair enough. I don't what to tell you about it Eric."

"Your grandmother tells me that you are singing…"

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "She does love to brag. I'm singing Ave Maria with the choir. Super big deal."

"Someone still finds Schubert valuable?"

"Just the Catholic Church…we don't celebrate faith, we mourn it. Maybe I can market that phrase to the Vatican; use it as a slogan."

"Every Pope is corrupt; you know that?"

"Probably. Even if said guy is there for the right reason, all power corrupts."

"I find it difficult to believe anyone can be so pious and yet hone so much power. How could such a man speak with certainty that any deity would speak directly to him and with all the answer to the existential questions?"

"Easy," she points to my face, "the male ego is the most powerful force in the universe."

"Duly noted."

She begins to run her fingers down my chest, "please tell me we're not going to talk about this all night?"

I take her hand in mine and pull it to my lips, "Of course not, but you haven't told me much of anything else about it. Religious holidays aren't of much concern to me so I don't even know what date we're speaking of."

"Seriously?"

"All right, the date is December twenty-fourth."

"We'll need to be there by ten thirty….you should probably wear a suit. I'm sure whatever you have in that vast wardrobe will be fine, oh and not that you would but no tie. I think it makes guys look way older than they are."

"Discretion then. What will you be wearing?"

"Don't know yet…a dress maybe? I haven't really decided. Definitely something blue…portrays innocence."

I mentally note to have new shirt purchased, "A church service at night…"

"Hey I told you, it's special one….seeing that Christmas is the big winter holiday. Super holy and all….the greatest gift was given to us…all that preachy shit."

Yes, gifts. I do need to get her something for this holiday. I believe she would want that. However, I do wonder what exactly to purchase for her. Of course, I've had a few ideas but those would really be gifts with selfish intent.

Surely I can find something that would leave her breathless.

She pulls herself more upright into my lap, "Give me your phone so I can put it on your calendar. Wouldn't want you to forget. Plus, now that you told Nana you'll be there….well, she would be really disappointed."

I have to lay completely flat on my back to reach the drawer my phone is in. Fortunately for me, Alex is now pressed against me; this just feels correct. She playfully snatches the phone from me; she lays hers down beside me.

I note the picture that serves as her wallpaper; the new Camero.

She winks at me as she hands back my device, "There you go. All saved, even set an alarm," she traces down my arms and takes my hand, "staring at it won't get you one. If you want an iPhone you should just get it. The Blackberry is so ten years ago."

"But I already know how mine works. It takes me years to warm to any new technology."

"Just like a motherfucking old person. Suit yourself but it's awesome. I promise you'd like it."

"You have plenty I like."

I can feel the heat rush to her cheeks, "Yes…it appears I do," she grinds her hips against mine as she moves forward to move her phone.

She places it on top of the end table, "That car you have as your wallpaper…new Camero is it?"

She smiles, "Oh my God, I'm in love with that car. Especially the new SS….six speed, black on black. Not that I've thought about it."

"I vaguely recall someone telling me that if you like something you should just get it."

"Nice try, but I only have a two car garage. I'd have to move my bike or build an extension. Either way…expensive and time consuming."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yep. I have a Hiyabousa….sports bike; super fast and a little dangerous."

"You should bring it by sometime…I would love to ride it."

"I bet you'd want one once I get you on that thing. Call it a date."

I gently run my fingers along her neck and collar bone, "Do you really enjoy this bike?"

"Oh god…there's nothing else like riding it. I'm telling you….amazing."

"Tell me Alex, what do you find so gratifying about this motorcycle? Is it the freedom; the speed…the sheer power between your legs," I forcefully pull her hips against mine so she doesn't miss my point.

She smiles and kisses me passionately, dragging her nails down my chest. She pulls away to catch her breath, "There is something about all that power. I usually need to smoke after I get off."

"The motorcycle?"

"That too."

She captures me in a very passionate kiss. I can feel the heat on her skin with her body pressed against mine. She works her way to my neck and playfully bites. All too much for me to bear.

I quickly roll her onto her back; I'm in control lover. She squeals in delight, "Do not tempt a hungry vampire, Alex."

She runs her hands along my torso, "They say the best way to give into temptation is to just give in."

"Is that what you want; to give in," I run my hands along the waistline of her pants. Her eyes widen.

"You don't have to be anywhere…I have a lot of temptations."

I slip my hands up her shirt, "Unfortunately, young lover, I have some business to attend to at the club."

"Can't you just put it off," she pulls my hips to hers.

"Alex, it is important. I'm meeting with some people and they too have other commitments. Although the thought of fucking you until dawn is inviting."

She sighs in displeasure, "Okay….I guess I'll have to wait my turn," she tries to pull herself from under me, "Eric…stop fucking around…let me up."

I instantly remove her shirt in a flash and pin her down, "Just because we don't have until dawn doesn't mean I don't have time."

She growls low in her chest, "How long?"

"Until you beg me to stop."


	22. I Believe I'm Ready

_A/N: I am the worst updater ever. Sorry guys….inspiration comes and goes._

_Eric POV_

It seems I've forgotten how lonely silence can truly be. I can usually appreciate a drive with no ridiculous babble to distract me.

Normally I would have just assumed she had screamed herself hoarse, but I can feel her discontent.

"Dissatisfied with me Alex?"

"No, I'm _very_ satisfied," better be, "how could I not be?"

"Then why the silence?"

"I thought you liked not talking."

"Alex. I know when I'm being given the silent treatment, if you will. I've done something to upset you."

She sighs, "I can't believe you won't let me stay home and watch the game."

She called my house _home_. Flattering, "Sweetheart, you can get score updates on your phone."

"Not the same as watching."

"I don't like it when you watch them. You tend to get…upset if you team loses," she has repeated professed her love of the Saints, more specifically Drew Brees.

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, "I still don't see why I need to come along. I never am invited to be a part of vampire business."

"Usually it would be of no consequence to you however these people are very influential."

"Meaning important; higher on the food chain than you."

"Precisely my point. It would bring me great pleasure to introduce you to them as my own."

She turns to face me, "Oh…so what you meant was it would be awesome if you could show me off to your friends…like a nice trophy."

"That is _not_ what I said."

"It's what you meant."

"Incorrect. I meant that you are important to me. I do not wish to hide our relationship from anyone including other vampires. I am proud and honored to claim you as my own."

Silence.

"If it changes your mood any, I set the DVR to record tonight's game so we could watch it later together."

"We?"

"Yes. If you enjoy this football so much I thought where would be the harm in learning more about it?"

She narrows her eyes, "I'm not forgiving you, but that helps."

I take her hand, "I'll take what I can get."

"You know, for being as old as you are, you are terrible at this."

I laugh at the notion, "Alex, how far do you think the others would get?"

"Enough for a night cap and a brain wash."

"See. Why would I need to invest more?"

"An excellent point, but it's really more to it. Because you, Eric, fear intimacy."

"I fear nothing."

She caresses my arm, "Right…you open up so easily. What makes me so special then…the fairy?"

"Partly…I cannot glamour you."

"You can't lie to me either; I'll know."

"I may not always tell you the entire truth but what I do say is true," I pull into my spot in front of the club, "you always know everyone's heart and mind Alex. It's always open to you."

I shut off the engine, expediently get out and open the door for her. I lean against her, holding her against the car, "Some of us do not have your gifts. How do you expect me to know your heart and mind with it closed? Maybe I'm not the only one with some trepidation."

She takes my hands and pulls them around her waist, "That's….Eric…I….there's so much dark in you….and to feel what I feel about you; with you. It scares me. It almost doesn't feel real."

"Everything is a real as you let it become."

"Noted," she looks around to remotely empty lot. Just then two of us outside with guards standing by the door, "important enough people to shut down for a night."

I gently pull her to my side and she wraps her arms around my waist as we walk inside, "You could say that security is extremely important."

Upon entering, Pam appears from the hallway to my office looking appropriately miffed, "Right on time. They're waiting for you…and she is especially irritating tonight," she walks behind the bar and begins warming to bottles of blood.

"Well, that was rude not eating first" Alex chides.

Pam pulls the bottles from the microwave, sits them on the bar and actually smiles, "Alex…don't you look delicious this evening? I love those shoes."

Alex does know how to make an impression. Her jeans hug each curve correctly; the top is tasteful yet shows her ample cleavage, and the heels…well, the certainly add to the tone of her perfect ass.

Pam should take care to watch her own tone.

"No more than I usually do," Alex handles it expertly, "You're being nice to me which only leads me to believe you want something from me, so what?"

"I was just thinking….I have…work to do. Why don't you take these to Eric's guests?"

"Do I look like a fucking waitress?"

"No; too skinny."

Alex darts her eyes to me. I know she's irritated by the undoubtedly smug look on my face.

"What is it with you people?"

"I told you lover."

She sighs in frustration, "Since more of Pam probably wouldn't be a good thing for whomever you're trying to schmooze," she takes the bottles off counter, "let's get this over with."

"Excellent," I gesture for her to lead the way.

She bows; such humor. I follow her down the hall, focusing on the sway of her magical hips. I hope she actually gets to watch her game later, but such thoughts for me are dangerous.

How I wish I did not have to drag her into this, but someone needs to know that she is protected.

I open the door for her, greeted by the icy stares of Nan Flannigan and her Royal Highness, Sophie Ann LeCerq, both appearing as frigid as ever.

Nicely done.

I catch a wave of fear from Alex. I know she said her father had a business dealing with the queen; I was under the impression she had never met her. Surely if Sophie Ann knew her she would say something.

"My, my Sheriff. Had I known this is what your insufferable progeny meant by bringing something, I would have been more patient," at least her Majesty can appreciate beauty.

_I am nobody's fucking snack;_ at least Alex smiled and blushed while she thought it.

I take Alex's hand and pull her between the two of them, "Actually, she is mine."

"What a shame then."

Alex seems to relax a little, so I take my seat, "Miss Flannigan….your Majesty…may I introduce Miss Alexandria Light," she bows to the both of them, "Alex…to my left is Miss Nan Flannigan, she works with the AVL. To my right, the Queen of Louisiana, Miss Sophie Ann LeCerq."

"An honor and pleasure to make both of your acquaintances…your Highness. Miss Flannigan." Alex at least can play the role convincingly.

"Yes. Well," Nan rolls her eyes, "can we get on with things?"

Alex gives me a wary look, "Of course. I'll just leave you to…"

Sophie Ann grabs her arm to stop her from leaving. If she were not above me, I would tear her arm off, "Something about you Alex. Do you have a sister perhaps?"

"Nope; I'm the only one."

"Well, it is you then. I never forget a pretty face."

"Um, thank you? Not really sure I'm following…I've never seen…"

"Kellan; you were working for Jean Marc Silreau at the Squeeze Box, before the Great Revelation."

I raise my eyebrow in question. I knew about her time in New Orleans. She never mentioned this. I guess I know why she left; to save herself.

She sighs heavily, "Kellan is my middle name. I lied about my age to work there so lying about my identity wasn't too far off base. I knew Jean Marc was….something else. Not like me…but I figured it out really quickly."

Nan tilts her head toward Alex, "Now how could you have? Vampires were just figments of overactive human imaginations, until we enlightened you."

"Let's just say it's a gift. Plus, he wasn't that great to look at and was always surrounded by girls, whom I would never see again….never did anything or showed up until after dark. Come on."

"The French, so sloppy," Nan looks directly at Sophie Ann.

Now that is interesting.

"Surely, you can't recall every detail about it?"

"Oh, of course not. Nothing like Her Majesty coming to hear me sing; listening to her and Jean Marc negotiate the right price for me. Nope not a thing….guess I should have told him I spoke French huh?"

Nan is now clearly interested, "How? "

"Easy. It's a gift."

The women exchange looks and Nan turns to me, "How?"

"She cannot be glamoured," they at least appear surprised.

Alex flashes a brilliant smile, "Something I said?"

Nan leans forward, "What is she?"

"Alex," again fear, "why don't we show them?"

"Eric…I don't think that's a good idea. Respectfully."

"**Not** a request," I motion her to me and she reluctantly approaches me.

"_You're trying to get me killed."_

"_No. You are safe, I swear it."_

Her heart races when I stand, _"Relax, Alex. You are safe with me,"_ I pull her hair back, uncovering her ears.

"I fucking knew it," Sophie Ann shrieks in delight.

"She is a Faery human hybrid? I didn't think they…well, quite exceptional."

"Thank you. Again, and just to be clear, she is mine and bonded to me. She responds well to my call and is devoted to me. Understood?"

"Of course, completely," Nan at least shows some cracks in the ivory exterior, "Miss Light, an honor. We will meet again."

"Okay," Alex is clearly confused, "does that mean I can go now?"

I gently kiss her forehead and smooth out her hair, "Certainly. Stay with Pam, Alex. No wandering off."

"Sure," she bows to the other two before leaving my office and shutting the door. As a last word, she locks the door from the other side.

Now that's just showing off.

Sophie Ann mocks a pout, "Aw, Northman…have you found love at last?"

"She is…fulfilling. Valuable, that's certain."

"Who is she Sheriff," Nan at least tries to get information before mockery.

"She owns a business, so she's quite wealthy…"

"Not what I meant."

"I know. However, that I am not certain of. You know how they are about our questions. I did place a call."

"Fair enough. And when you find something out…"

"You'll be in the loop, but I'm sure you didn't come all this way to talk humans."

Nan settles back into her seat and sips her bottled sustenance.

"Have I done something?"

She gives me a wicked grin, "Guilty consequence?"

"No, but I understand how you do your business. So, how can I serve you?"

Nan shoots an incredulous look to her Highness, "This state is in the midst of a financial disaster. Funds have been mishandled, to say the very least…several humans have gone missing. Millions of dollars of AVL money gone; not to mention the sale of vampire blood to recoup lost funds."

I stare in disbelief at Sophie Ann. I knew she attempted to get me to sell it in my area but to have actually done so, "The blood is sacred…to condone using for anything other than procreation is…"

"Desecration," Nan is wearing a Cheshire cat smile, "normally Sheriff what would you do if a vampire in your area was discovered selling their blood? What punishment fits a crime so heinous?"

Her own blood…shameful. I don't even break my gaze with her, "The True death."

"See, you indeed are a wise and fair overlord."

"Then why bring…her Majesty here?" Unless you would like me to do the honors?

"Well, killing a member of the monarchy takes certain directives, plus it always gets attention. Not always the attention the Authority would like…so they've decided in this case to be a little…creative."

"Creative…what could be worse than the True death?"

Sophie Ann actually speaks, "Arkansas," she shudders at the word.

Interesting indeed, "With all due respect Miss Flannigan, I'm confused to my part in this."

"Patience. Seeing how Louisiana will be short a royal, the Authority in their infinite and binding wisdom have chosen a successor. Someone that can appropriate funds without desecration of the blood…good business sense and knows how to play nice for the cameras."

"Of course…I will be first to swear my fealty."

Cleary not the correct answer, "Are you that dense? Three weeks from now you, Eric Northman, will be named King of Louisiana."

"A high honor but I….I do not want it."

"Stop being a whiny little bitch! Like you have a choice…tough shit. You work for them remember?"

"I like where I am."

"You can live here…but your human."

"I will **not** leave her."

"Actually, I had something else in mind."


	23. Skywalker?

_Alex POV_

_A/N: credit to Google traslation for the Swedish_

* * *

You wouldn't take vamps to be the chatty types but I guess when its business they don't fuck around.

Which reminds me…got to head to the main office tomorrow. New foreman to meet. I hate new people before the holidays.

This bar sure is boring considering I just have Pam to entertain me. Right now, she's singing along to her iPod, loudly. Not badly…just loud. Katy Perry….geez Pam, wouldn't have thought that.

I could really use a drink….but I'm really lazy.

Now it's really show time.

I concentrate on the bottle of Grey Goose. It slowly floats toward me. I hold it in the air and attempt to slide a glass over, without dropping the bottle.

Wow…that should have been more difficult. Guess a little Viking goes a long way.

I try something harder…I move the lid off and pour. Holy shit…easy….Eric is doing me more good than I could ever guess.

Whoops, all that didn't go unnoticed. Pam is aghast, if I had to pick the correct word for it, "Alex…that is….well, it's something."

I sip my reward. Delicious victory, "What can I say? I'm magic."

She laughs….actually laughs.

I put the lid on the bottle then float it back to its home. I check the time…how much longer is this going to take? I know vampires really have no sense of time but two fucking hours? Please.

Pam must of heard me sigh. She sits beside me, "Something on your mind, sugar?"

Sugar, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Hard to guess….plus Eric's office is double sound proofed."

"Pretty serious about his privacy huh?"

"Yes," Pam tilts her head. Uh oh, "Something about you tonight, Alex. You're practically glowing."

"You very well know….why I glow."

"No, it's different…more than you usually do. Hmmm. I can only take this to mean you've had more of Eric."

In more ways than one, "That would be fair to say."

Her eyes go wide and a devilish grin creeps across her face, "Oh….Alex…well, finally. How was it…spectacular I'm sure…"

"Yeah, I mean, not that I would know."

"Eric has had many a virgin. He can be very gentle."

I smile in spite of myself, "He was…I mean, I'm a little sore…wait, we're not talking about this."

"Oh, all right. I must warn you though; once you go Viking you never can go back. Eric ruined me on all men. They all pale in comparison."

I guess that explains that, "Wait...hold on…you and him?"

"Try to not look so horrified. That was nearly seventy years ago. He is my maker, Alex. Even if I had wanted to refuse, I couldn't have. Not that I would have."

You knew he's been with thousands; Pam is just the first you know, "I suppose I can make peace with that….is it like that with all vampires?"

"Not always, but Eric likes…a very hands-on approach to teaching."

"That he does. Lucky for him, I'm a very good student."

She strokes my hair, "Hmm…aren't they wonderful hands, almost magical?"

"Not my favorite part but they're lovely."

"Mmmm…"

"Don't be a pervert," she laughs again, "so I'm ruined for men now?"

"Oh yes. You'll find they just don't…_measure_ up."

"Wow Pam, just wow."

At least this killed some time…no wonder I'm jumpy. I reach into my bag and pull out my cigarettes but Pam grabs the light from my hands.

"Hate to be a pain, buttercup, but smoking is prohibited by law."

"Seriously?"

"Why yes. What if the fire marshal was to stop by…plus, the smell is just horrendous. Why don't you just quit?"

"You too…I'm trying but…give me a break."

"Fine; if you must…outside and away from the door. I have to breathe that air."

Ha, "Whatever," I grab my phone and my smokes and go out the front.

When I step past the door, I wave the two guards off. They actually go back inside; shocker.

I walk to the side of the building….per Pam's request.

Don't stand out front…away from the door….I have to walk my fabulous self around there. Fine Pam, fine.

I'm closer to the alley than I like but it's at least light fairly well. I let my mind drift to more pleasant thoughts….Eric and I together…hmm. It almost makes my cancerous bliss worth it. My mind takes me down a wonderful path of happiness…until there's a swirl, a familiar one.

….shit.

"Don't turn around," hey guess who's back? White Fang a.k.a Mack…now I wish Eric would have killed him, "Miss me princess?"

"How can I not? Can I at least finish this one?"

He takes my cigarette from me and puts it out with his heavy boots, "Sorry sweetums….on a schedule."

The cruelest injustice, "Well….goddamnit," I sigh and try to keep myself calm, "where to big fellah?"

"Just walk….I'll stay five paces behind you. And please, don't do anything stupid. I don't feel like runnin'."

Here goes.

I walk as slowly as I can, stupid shoes….oh, I got it. I over play the steps I take. At least he chuckles softy.

"Should have had a practice run in those." _But they make your ass look great._

Wonderful.

As we get to the main street I have to make a choice, "Which way?"

"Left."

Of course, at least there's a huge curb. Thank you God for shoddy work. I force myself to fall forward, looking like my shoes are to blame. Now, kids, show-time. I grab my right ankle and squeeze out a few tears.

"Seriously bitch?"

"Aww, come on. I think I twisted it," work the doe eyes, "could you help me with it?"

He studies me, measuring my intent. Come on dude, you are that stupid, "Fine. Probably will walk faster without them anyways."

I smile as innocently as I can, "I think you need to hold it straight," yes, numb-nuts, right in front of your nose, "I don't want to fuck it up more."

"Wouldn't want that…you know it doesn't look twisted to me."

"You think," I pull my leg back and kick as hard as I can. He swears and grabs his nose in pain, "wow, you're right."

I try to take off and flee for my life, but I see the ground approaching quickly. I turn my head so I don't eat the concrete but it does do a number on my forearms and legs. He turns me over and pins me down, then clamps my mouth shut.

"Real cute, sweetheart. Playing the damsel card; well, hope it was fun. I will not forget it. Since you fucked up my face, I'm going to fuck you up. Pity you can't scream…the fear makes it more fun."

He makes good on most of his word by slamming me against the nearby wall, like I weighed nothing. He keeps me from screaming with a good solid punch to the jaw. I don't think it's broken…..come on Eric…where are you?

I can't even think it's all a blur. I try to crawl away, but my legs are so sore I can't. I can see the streaks of blood on the pavement. He picks me up by the throat and holds me up. I try to pry his hands free….not even with all the vampire blood I've had.

"Aww, what's the matter precious? Does it hurt? Where is that vamp of yours….would have thought he'd come running by now….wow, he really loves you. Tell you what baby doll….once I kill you; I'll leave your rotting corpse in his lot. He seemed to like it last time."

That's it. I hold out my hands and try to grab at him. He continues to laugh….and I can feel the anger flowing through me and then….it's like all that force comes out of me, through my hands with a bright flash of light. The force sends me back through a glass window and apparently lands him against the side of a parked car.

Holy fuck; I'm not a fairy, I'm a Jedi.

All right, I guess I should evaluate the situation….oh, yeah…that's a broken rib. Damn it….I think I've got glass in my legs. Fuck…

"Well, you certainly know how to make a mess of everything," Pam to save the day.

"Not exactly the blonde I expected," I know my voice is weak, but she can hear it just fine.

"He'll be here shortly. He had to see our guests out…but didn't want to tip them off. You know, keeping up appearances. But he dispatched me to find you."

"You mean, yelled at you for leaving me alone."

"Same difference."

I stubbornly try and move…holy hell, my chest is on fire.

"Don't be ridiculous. Here," she carefully slips under my arm, "keep a hold of your injured side; wouldn't want you to puncture a lung."

I nod in agreement and do as she says. I get to my feet and I moan in discomfort, "What?"

"Warriors don't whine."

"Well, this one does…oh, fuck I forgot about the window."

Pam huffs and picks me up. She maneuvers us out of the window and sits me down on the sidewalk, "We need to get you out of here. Eric needs to know exactly what happened."

"Agreed. What are you in such a hurry for?"

"Because you tripped that alarm."

"Oh, that's what that is. I thought it was my ears ringing."

She laughs, "You are funny."

"Pam, get Eric."

She looks me over quickly, "You aren't dying. Don't be dramatic."

"No, cops…go."

She takes my warning seriously and swiftly disappears. Then I catch a glimpse the flashing lights. I can barely hear the officer walking up…you got to be fucking kidding me. I would get the only vampire cop in all of Shreveport. He checks on me first to his credit.

"Miss…are you all right? I'm Officer Christopher. I'm here to help you."

"Yeah…sure…I'm fine." I wince from the pain. I at least tried to show no pain when I looked at him.

"I can see that. Were you attacked?"

I nod and point in the general direction of the were unconscious against the car.

He calls some signals through his radio; no doubt backup, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't come after you. Just, sit tight, okay miss?"

I nod and swallow the pain. I can feel the hot tears roll down my cheek. Come on Pam…he's not that hard to find.

I hear him shouting at White Fang. He radios for EMT assistance; you'd better pal. I whooped his ass with my Jedi force push!

I sort of lose the next moments in a swirl of confusion; there's that concussion headache I've been missing. Like an old friend.

I hear the backup show up, two…no three other people. One other officer and two EMTs. Oh, shit dude…don't send them to me. Good plan, check on the big boy first.

He's back, "Miss…can you give me your name?"

"Alex….Alex Light."

"Alex…okay…is there someone I can call for you?"

"My boyfriend is already on the way…I called him," what I sort of did?

"Sure. I need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Of course."

"Do you know the man who attacked you?"

Lie your ass off, "No, never seen him."

"Really? He seemed to know you. I found pictures of you in his jacket pocket with times and address. Was he stalking you…."

"It's really not your business."

"Since he attacked you in this street, my street, it is now my business Miss Light. So…shall we try again?"

"He's come after me once before but my boyfriend scared him off."

"Must be a scary guy."

"Sometimes."

He at least knows to leave it alone, "Well, this guy did quite a number on you."

"I've had worse."

And he can read dead serious, "I know this maybe a ton of information to digest, but you may have to answer some questions for the sheriff…this guy isn't from this parish at all."

"Oh, I promise you the Sheriff will definitely have some questions," I laugh at my own absurd reference. Oh, that was a good one.

"Miss Light…I think I'd feel better if the EMTs checked you out…you seem a little out of it."

"That will _not_ be necessary," what did I tell you? He knows how to make an entrance. He kneels beside me and looks me over, "Alex…I told you…"

"I blame Pam," I manage a weak smile, which I know he didn't buy.

"Makes two of us."

Officer Christopher at least knows his place, "Sheriff….is she yours?"

"Yes, she is mine," he seems to like telling everyone that.

"Had I known…"

"Well, you do now," he doesn't attempted to move me just surveying the damage, "Alex, why don't you tell us exactly what occurred?"

"Sure…once through is good enough. Uh, I was smoking near the alley when the Were…"

"Were….as in were-wolf?" He actually looks at me like I'm lying.

"Come on bro, that's not the strangest thing you've ever heard. Anyway, the Were."

Eric smoothes my hair back down and wipes the stray tears from my face, "the same one from your home?"

"Yep…uh, he told me to not panic and to start walking. He even snuffed out my smoke."

"Heartless bastard," Eric gently runs his hands along my ribcage…oh, maybe I broke more than one.

"Yeah," it sounded more like a yelp, "So, when I got up to the street I tried to fake him out. I pretended to hurt my ankle and when the clod tried to help me, I kicked him in the face…hard."

Eric smiled in spite of his anger. He can always appreciate a good fight.

"I tried to get away, but he was too fast for me. I knocked me down and I tried to not eat the pavement….but he started pummeling me. He hit in the jaw a few times…I couldn't scream….then he picked me up by the throat and," Eric gives me a cautious eye, "next thing I knew I was through the glass."

"Are you sure," I don't think the officer caught it.

"Yeah…that's all I can remember. Sorry."

Eric gives Pam a look and she hurries to help me stand.

He calls the officer to him and they walk a few feet from us. Always business that one; just as well, I can't think really clearly right now.

Pam looks me over, "I am sorry…that I let this happened."

"Are you in trouble or something?"

"Of course not. He is angry with me but he's been angry with me before."

"I can imagine."

"I wouldn't want you to," she shudders off a memory, "you know something, you are gorgeous even covered in blood."

"Um, thanks."

She smiles as Eric walks back to us, "Alex…let's get you home so I can tend to you."

I nod silently as he takes me in his arms and carries me back to his car. He is giving Pam a very stern lecture, in Swedish, on the walk back. She says nothing but I know he's not asking, it's ordering.

I let the motion of the walk and sweet mother tongue drag me into oblivion. It's not that I can't understand him; I'm just too exhausted. I start to dream about things he would murmur to me when I'm almost asleep. Sweet, beautiful phrases that from anyone else would sound ridiculous, but from him it's genuine:

Sov, min krigare. Jag kommer vara här för att vaka över dig, alltid. _Sleep, my warrior. I will be here to watch over you, always. _

Hur kunde jag verkligen levt utan dig? Du gör mig att vilja vara mer än den man jag är. _How could I have truly lived without you? You make me want to be more than the man I am._

Jag älskar dig för allt du är och allt som jag aldrig skulle kunna vara. _I love you for all that you are and all that I could never be._

How's a girl supposed to say no to that? Come on, if you heard him say it, you'd swoon to.

I really must have dozed off or underestimated Eric's ability to speed through town, either way, the stop in motion must have woke me up. I can hear them still talking; apparently Pam has her own key to the house….not surprising.

To his credit, he tries not to move me too much. Still hurts like a motherfucker; I make some noise between a whimper and a groan.

"Awake now?"

"Sort of," I pull myself closer to him, "I hope I didn't bleed all over your car….that would be unforgivable."

I can feel his laughter all over, "It's fine and if you had, it wouldn't be the first time."

"That is so disturbing and, expected."

Guess I'm not going straight down stairs….damn, but the den is nice. Apparently Pam grabbed my bag before we left, always a plus. I guess he's smart enough to not own white furniture; he has even better taste in blankets…always soft.

He puts me down as gently as possible. I still gasp in pain, "I am sorry lover but we need to take the glass out of you leg before I heal you."

"Sure….I get it."

"Pam will start with the larger pieces….I'll be back," he disappears hopefully to down a couple of True Bloods.

And she looks way to happy about this, "Kick me in the face and I will break your legs."

"I'll try…but no promises."

She pulls a pair of tweezers out of my bag, "Girl's got to always look her best right?"

"Yeah? Could you please not smile like that?"

"Sorry….it's you…you smell delicious."

"Um,thank you…but, you can't…"

"I know that. It's a compliment."

She starts to pull the shards of glass from my legs. The larger pieces are too bad but the smaller ones prove a challenge, plus it's not like Pam should ever been known for being gentle.

I kick at her. She must have taken a few licks from the wound. Her eyes are glazed, "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to remove this with you thrashing around?"

"What are you using? Chopsticks!"

"Girls, enough," he does look rosier, "I should have warned you that Pam isn't so…well, suffice it to say she's task oriented," he looks her over, "looks like she tried to clean them."

"She is…exquisite," she is practically drooling.

"Here, allow me", he actually forcefully moves her to the chair beside us. She almost seems disappointed, "She'll be all right in a few moments. You have that effect on us."

"Good to know. So, she get it all?"

"Not quite, but I have a more practiced and gentle hand."

I'll say. Shit, don't think like that…too late. Busted, "Sorry."

He smiles and sets to pulling out the rest of the glass, "You know, if you were any other girl, I could just glamour you and you wouldn't even know this was painful."

"If I was any other girl, I wouldn't be sitting here."

He nods in agreement, focused on cleaning me up, "Forgive me, but after tonight…these dogs are becoming more bold. I fear for you Alex."

"Really," I can barely feel him pulling out the glass.

"If they will come for you even under my eye, what will the do in the daylight?"

"Eric…you can't be everywhere. I'll just have to be more careful."

"You are right; I cannot be everywhere. I'm getting you a bodyguard."

"No you are not! I can take care of myself."

He looks at me and applies pressure to my side, "I can see that."

I shove him off, "Fine…but I'm a second degree black belt in kung fu. I'm pretty deadly."

"To humans maybe. But these are Weres, Alex; supernatural creatures. They are stronger than you can ever imagine."

"I'm not winning this, am I?"

"No."

I sigh and am again reminded of the broken ribs, "All right fine…find me one…"

"How cruel of me but my point was taken," he bites his wrist and offers in to me. You know, you'd think it'd be sort of gross…but it's actually sort of hot when he does it. Thankfully, I drink and start to feel some relief, so I pull away.

I also like how sad he looks when I stop drinking…poor baby. Only downside (if you call it that) is drinking blood tends to really be messy…but Eric, always the gentlemen, helps to clean up.

Before it gets to far, we are reminded of Pam's presence, "Not that I mind but could you not?"

Eric pulls back and stares her down, "Jealousy isn't very becoming on you."

She actually pouted at him. Oh my God…that's hilarious.

"Don't feel bad. Doesn't work when I do it either…and he's sleeping with me," what…it's true?

She seems to be thinking something over, "So, you want her to be guarded…and to be able to defend herself?"

"Of course….I don't follow," oh I hate it when they have ideas.

"Well, you're the best fighter I know. Why not teach Alex to fight like we do? You certainly made me fierce….I can even spar with her. I'll let your plaything win," Pam edges closer, "maybe."

"Oh Eric…I don't know."

He looks so smug. I hate that look, "Alex…it's an excellent idea. It wouldn't have to be long and Pam would be good for you."

"Plus then you could get the both of us to roll around on top of each other…there's your payoff."

"As enticing as the images will be, this is about your safety, lover."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Do I have a choice."

"No." Oh look, they can answer in unison.

"Fuck it….I'm all healed up…let's just start now. Never know right?"

"Outside then, the lawn could use a good beating."

He ushers us to the side lawn, which by the way, the thought of Eric having such a great landscaping job going on it sad if you really think about it. He can't even enjoy the full benefit of the blooming flowers or the warm water in the pool.

Pam and I take opposite sides and square up. She starts taking off her earrings and shoes, "All right buttercup, some ground rules…no hair pulling….no face punches…"

"No biting," thought I'd add my own.

"Of course."

At least Eric can appreciate the rules, "Fair enough. Alex, why not show us what you know? I can add to your skill set more accurately. And Pam…don't be hard on her."

She actually laughed. I'm insulted.

She apparently takes him seriously though because I take her down in like five seconds. I lock her arm up and dare her, "Come on Pam…this isn't going to be easy in reality."

"All right, if you insist."

I sort of wish I hadn't because she pulled her shoulder out of place and flipped me off of her like I was a feather. That sort of sucked…kind of loopy.

I dodge one attack from her but I should of guessed Pam is a sneak up and choke kind of person. She lifts me up, with one hand, and squeezes. Now mind you, gently for her but still painful.

I swing my legs and wrap around her waist. She puts me flat on my back and starts to laugh, "Oh Alex…if I was a breather…that might be efficient."

She runs her hand back over my left leg….and starts to twist….then it's like a rush of memory and panic….

_Truck….snap….raining….metal…._

Eric pulls her away from me. Fucking shit….he felt that, " Alex…are you all right?"

Lie….lie your ass off…can't talk about it, "Yeah…just…I've got a metal femur and she tweaked it. That's all. Just a little sore…and tired."

"Alex?"

"No…not talking. Sleeping…cause that's what people do. Okay…love you…thanks Pam for the lesson…good night."

To their credit, neither of them stop me. Thank God.

I grab my bag on the way back to Eric's basement. I check the contents…good, no one moved anything.

Once I'm secure in the underground bedroom, I empty the bag out and grab the one thing that can stop my living nightmare.

Two oxies and vodka in a water bottle….I can see my hands shaking while taking them.

I settle into bed, feeling the wash of nothing creep over me. I pray for peaceful rest and safe travels tomorrow.

_Tomorrow is a new day….please don't ask me….I can't let myself be there again….please Eric, just let it be….._


	24. Coming Apart

_Eric POV_

* * *

Her abrupt leave sends a chill through me.

She's probably rattle by the events of the night.

This is the lie I assure myself of as Pam and I come inside. We stride quietly back into the living room. We sit opposite each other.

I can feel her gaze, "Something troubling you Pam?"

"As it should you."

"Alex is rattled by the events of the evening," lies we tell, "she is merely exhausted. Beside all that, I vaguely remember her telling me about an early meeting. She needs the rest."

"Respectfully, bullshit."

The seriousness of the swear, "Pam. Leave it alone."

She raises an eyebrow in question, "You can't just ignore _that_. Even I felt it."

"Clearly I've underestimated the strength of the bond between us."

"You've bonded with her? Purposely?"

"Mostly; there's something magical in her blood that I could not account for. It was unlike anything I've ever felt."

"Of course it's magical! She is part Fae! How could you be," she stops herself, "I could understand how one could underestimate the speed at which a bond could occur."

"Did you mean how could I be so foolish; to tie myself to a human? Hmm?"

My icy stare cuts deep. She cannot lie to me, "Yes, a little. However, we both know she's more than that."

"Well said," I fold my hands in my lap and begin to sort some thoughts about how to process Alex's strange behavior.

Pam swallows hard, "Do you love her?"

I say nothing; see if she waivers.

"I know you don't have to explain yourself to me and it changes nothing about it. But….can you be honest with me…do you love her?"

I answer before I can over think the response, "Yes. With all that I am."

Pam nods, "Good," she pulls herself from her seat.

"Are you headed home?"

"Not exactly," she turns to walk down the hall.

I speed in front of her and cut her off, "She is resting," serious threat heavy in my voice.

"If you truly love her as you claim…you'll let me go. I know girls like her and I believe you are blind to something dire."

She is so insistent, "All right….but if you wake her…"

"If I'm right about this, it would take more than an alarm to wake her."

"Alex doesn't like to rest upstairs; she retreats to the lower level. She seems to rest easier with me at her side."

Pam acknowledges the information, "Touching."

I follow her to the entry way to my chambers. Pam seems almost surprised that the door is unlatched. Come now, she went to rest not be cruel.

We make our way down the stair in silence; I latch the door shut, wouldn't want something to disturb us. I search the bond; she is sleeping and deeply at that.

I stop in the doorway to my bedroom and take in the sight of Alex. Even at rest she is beautiful. The gentle rise and fall of her chest; the way her hair falls around her face is perfection. No pretenses, just existing. Carefully I approach my bed and sit beside her. I see Pam on the floor, obviously in search of something.

I keep my voice low, "What ever are you looking for?"

"Evidence," she continues to dig through Alex's bag for a few more seconds and comes up with a bottle.

"She has issues with pain."

She opens up the bottle and deciphers the writing on the pills, "Don't make excuse for her. These are extremely powerful narcotics and what she has here is enough to numb a moose."

"Well, she isn't foolish."

"Really she isn't," she opens the water bottle on the night stand and sniffs.

"Honestly Pam."

"My, your young lover seems to know every old trick. Empty water bottle…just refill with vodka; not detectable with human senses."

"Your point?"

"I know this is of little consequence to us…but you do realize your little girlfriend is playing a dangerous game of chance."

My child echoes the concerns of one Sookie Stackhouse, "I hear as such."

"Do you recall that rail I kept during the eighties?"

"Not really. I'm surprised you do at all."

"I'm not completely heartless. She did make quite the mess of things, Brianna. That was her name."

"Why is this relevant?"

"I chose her because she had no one which made it ideal. Absent father, no mother…young, easy to track all the things that made hunting and catching great for us. However, she has her own demons much like your fairy."

Well that sounds encouraging.

"She loved her liquor and her drugs even more; a marriage made in hell. One evening, I went to feed and she didn't answer her door. I already had been invited in and was careful to ensure she wouldn't rescind it."

Pam was always a good student.

"The door was unlocked, which stuck me as very odd, and her apartment was quiet. I assumed she wasn't home. I was mistaken."

I listen to Alex's slow, steady heartbeat, "Where was she?"

"I found her in bed….I….there was nothing to be done. Her face was covered in vomit. I found an empty pill bottle on her night stand complete with an empty bottle of one-fifty-one. I was sad for her….I left her how she was."

"Pam, ease your mind. While I appreciate your concerns, Alex has just had a momentary lapse in judgment. This is not that deep."

As if on cue, Alex makes it deeper. We both direct our gazes to her; waiting anxiously for her next breath. After the longest thirty seconds of my immortal life, she gasps for air and finally breathes again. She rolls to her side and settles herself into a rhythm, never once waking.

"Really," Pam kneels beside the bed, "Eric all I'm requesting is you don't let her squander her life. She is too precious to waste."

I run my fingers through Alex's hair. I wonder if she even knows the magnitude of her actions, "I swear to you I'll speak to her."

"Be gentle, humans aren't so great with character flaws. Do what you can for her…seek outside help if needed," she stand up from her place and begins to walk away, "I'll see myself out."

"You care for her as well."

She turns to face me and laughs, "Maybe a little. She is lovely to look at."

"Good night Pam."

"Good night."

She silently takes her leave of us. If Pam can see the danger then it must be apparent to others.

I lay beside Alex and listen to her breathe. The rhythm itself is hypnotic. She seems at peace, but I worry about the turmoil below the surface.

How does Sookie say it….just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

I decide it best to retire for the evening. I can easily formulate a plan of action from bed.

As I remove my clothing I wonder, what came over her? Why she has chosen this for herself? Surely she knows it's dangerous…deadly. Then again, the young rarely believe their own mortality, often to their detriment.

I slowly get back into bed, pulling the blanket back, then pulling Alex to me…seemingly a little resistant. I hope this state she's in finds her rest. For being so young, she carries so much on her. I wish I could ease the burden for a few days.

Not that mine would be any lighter but I've had a few centuries to learn balance. She isn't afforded that luxury.

My mind begins to drift toward routine things; balance sheets, deposits, engagements…purchases, Christmas…I hope she finds her gift sufficient. It wasn't hard to procure one. It's the customizing it that has been difficult. Electric purple detailing isn't that common.

I allow myself to fall into a resting state; to fully open the bond. A peaceful hum of nothing.

She must be dreaming. I see a large home…driveway…open garage. Alex, as she is now, is standing motionless beside me blankly staring into nothing.

My head moves toward the source of a small voice and a door. There…her wretch of a father walking with purpose toward a truck in the drive.

"_I said no Alex, final. Unless you're with…"_

"_Don't even say it," _Alex but younger…pure skin.

"_You need to be with someone like him, he understands you. You don't have to pretend."_

The mute Alex grabs my hand as her other self argues,_ "Well, he's gone off to Mississippi. Plus, I'm fifteen, so driving isn't really an option. And besides all that, it's not like that. He's like my brother!"_

The brute swings and grabs her face, _"You will obey me, Alex. You are not seeing that fucking little shit Robbie! I forbid it….now, I have to work. And late, so don't even think about sneaking out,"_ he slams the door shut on the truck and fires the engine.

Her younger self is fearless, _"Fine! I'll just do whatever. All you care about is you! You don't own me…I'm seeing him tonight and there's not one fucking thing that you can do about it!"_

My Alex is practically digging her nails under my skin. She is breathing harder…tears….she's whispering for her to stop. Don't.

It's like everything is in slow motion; the younger Alex walks behind the truck still cursing. It's impossible to hear everything, almost as if all conversation is muted.

Then a roar of an engine overtakes the muted conversation in full sound.

The girl was defenseless.

Both of them screaming in agony. She clutches her right leg…she keeps pleading no, for everything to stop.

The truck pulls slowly forward then back once more, again trapping the girl between the bumper and the entryway to the garage.

I can feel the pain rip through me, the breaking bones with it. Hot tears rolling down my cheek as if they were my own.

She collapses beside me, asking why over and over again.

I look over to the scene before me; her father speeding away while his own child lay broken at his own hand. The young girl writhes in agony on the concrete, wailing for help.

I can't move toward her; I'm frozen. It breaks something in me.

I'm forced to relive this with her. Watching helplessly as the girl tries to pull herself forward dragging the shattered piece with her. She is strong but doesn't even make it a foot of crawling before rain begins to fall.

The child, emotionally broken, gives in lying flat against the pavement. She begs for God to help her; prayers muffled by tears.

The vision fades away, thankfully. I blink myself back to reality, haunted by the truth.

It isn't that easy for Alex.

She jumps forward, terror coursing through our bond. I try to pull her to me but she pushes me away. She quickly gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Unfortunately for her, no noise can escape me. Hearing the violent physical reaction to her vision is almost as terrible as having experienced it. At least that will cut back on questions.

I want to go to her, comfort her however I think she would be upset by it.

Instead, I wait for her return.

She emerges; she looks paler than I've seen her in ages. She settles herself back into bed and buries her face in the pillow.

Her skin is damp. She obviously ran cool water over her face. I gently touch her face, "Alex…"

"Nope."

"Don't be foolish."

"Not talking."

I force her to sit up and look at me, "This act aside, you're fortunate you're still breathing after putting those drugs in your system."

"I don't know…."

"Don't take me for a fool. Do you know you stopped breathing…thirty seconds at most."

She sits in stunned silence.

"You must take better care of yourself," I smooth her hair behind her ears, "I love you too much to watch you squander your life."

She smiles, "Well, fat load of good they did me…I didn't sleep for shit."

"I know…the dream. We shared it."

She pulls away and hides her face, "I thought it was different this time….well, now you know. The straw that broke the camel's femur."

"You know you can't do this to yourself and that it is very serious."

"I do," she sighs, "not my first time at this rodeo. Look, I….I'm a drug addict, always will be. It's just been a few years since I've used….until the last year or so. Sobriety is hard, Eric. Everyday I struggle…I've been so alone…"

"You are not alone anymore."

She wraps her arms around me and sighs, "Can we just not talk about it right now…I promise I'll try and fix me. Today…just cut me a break."

"I will hold you to that promise."

We sit in this embrace for only a few moments, "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Late."

"Shit," she pulls herself away and finds her phone, "Fuck! I'm so late! Why didn't you wake me up?"

She hurriedly gets dressed, "I'm sorry. I've never waken anyone from a coma before."

She huffs and checks her reflection, "This will have to do," her phone rings and she hurries to answer it, "Hello…yes, Nana. I overslept; sorry….at Eric's….yes in Shreveport. I know again, I'm sorry….yes…twenty minutes. Bye."

She looks more worried than before, "Trouble lover?"

"No, I just….it's nothing," she grabs her bag from her bedside and leans over to kiss me, "See you after work."

I grab her arms and stop her movement, "Alex…we will talk about this tonight; no argument."

She nods in acceptance, "Okay…not that I'm excited about it…I suppose I owe you that. Sun's probably coming up….don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine."

She pulls herself away and waves good bye from the doorway. I hear her latch the entryway.

I admit my thoughts drift to her safety. I hope she can sort her wits enough to be attentive. She is a smart girl who has made a few questionable choices. I just don't want questions to cost her more than anyone can replace.

I let myself drift closer to oblivion. I hope that our later conversation will be productive rather than destructive.

I could not bear to cause her more grief.


	25. Shadows Searching

_A/N: I know; I'm slow. ;) But inspiration comes and goes. And so does my time._

_Alex POV_

This working for a living sucks! I can't believe people have to do this everyday.

All day; all fucking day, well to be fair the sun hasn't set completely yet so I have an hour of daylight to brave.

At least my day wasn't all bad. I still can't believe it and what timing. And to be honest, he always did know how to show just when I really need it.

Back at Eric's and even better luck, Bobby has already left! So we have the whole place to ourselves. Not that anyone here would stop Eric from doing whatever he wants: a king of his own castle.

I quietly head down the secret door and closer to my heart's desire.

Yes, I know…totally corny but it's true.

I lean in the frame of the bedroom door at just stare at him. All I can think about is how really lucky I was to have Eric come into my life. I'm amazed by what we have.

And a little terrified.

Think about it: here's a guy who's been around for over a millennia. He's seen every facet of human nature, good and bad. He probably saw everything from every walk of life. Then you have me; a horrible person with some shred of goodness. He knows why I am this way; what drives me to isolate myself.

And yet, he loves me still.

He could have anyone….and he chose me. I'm humbled by it every moment I breathe.

I carefully walk around the bed…wait, isn't it supposed to be the princess waiting? I stifle a laugh and start to walk toward the bathroom when I'm forced quickly back onto the bed.

I shriek, out of instinct, which of course is hilarious to Eric.

"God dammit! You fucking scared me asshole!"

"I know. It was amusing."

He softly kisses my forehead to quell my anger. It's hard to stay upset with that face, "Rest well….pleasant dreams?"

"Of course; you were in them. I trust you have an eventful day at work then?"

"Oh yeah…that little phone call I got this morning was nothing. Do you have any idea the speech that I got?"

"I assume it was about your strong dedication to your business."

"Not funny. Nothing says awkward like your grandmother insisting on the fact that having sex with you until the wee hours of the morning couldn't be amazing enough to skip out on responsibility."

At least he tried not to laugh. He really tried.

"Very nice Eric. Thanks for understanding."

"Sorry. I was just imagining the look on your face. Perhaps when I finally do meet your grandmother I shall argue my point to the contrary."

"You most certainly will not," oh shit…that little meeting snuck up on me.

"We'll see."

He pushes himself on top of me and inhales. He runs his hands up my side and softly kisses my neck. It's like fire in my veins; I can't fight my response to his attentions. He gently kisses every soft spot of skin he can find. Oh this is bad, "Eric."

Still sounded like a sigh.

"Alex….that wasn't very convincing," he slips his hands under my hips and down my thighs.

"You need to stop."

"Do you really want me to stop," he firmly grips my left thigh, "you seem tense."

I push back against his chest, "I don't want you to but….you need to."

He actually sighs as he pulls away. He lays as close to me as possible and strokes my face, "All right….then how was the rest of your day? You said something about a new foreman…is he capable?"

Wow, he actually listens when I talk, "Yeah and as it turns out he's a good friend. We used to hang out when we were kids. He was like my first real friend when I moved here. We were always close, even after his family moved out of state. He's always been there for me….and now he's back….and I'm glad to have him close again."

"Him?"

Oh….is that jealousy?

"Eric….it's not like that. He's like my brother. He would do anything for me."

He seems to be weighing my words, "Will you be spending my time with him?"

"Of course, he works for me. He's extremely knowledgeable and doesn't take shit from anyone."

"I should like to meet him, this friend of yours. They are so few and far between with you."

Now I thought I was the mind reader, "Funny you should say that. He and I were catching up and I mentioned that I was seeing someone….and he said he wanted to meet the guy that could manage to win me over. So he asked if we could have dinner tonight."

"He responds to the information that you are unavailable by asking you to dinner?"

"No! We, as in, you and I with him. I couldn't just tell him….everything."

He studies my face, "Would this please you? Dinner with your friend?"

"Yeah…since I already said we would be there. I made up some excuse about you having to sleep during the day because you owned a bar so later would be better."

"How clever."

I trace the line along his arm, "I guess that was kind of rude of me. Considering you don't eat….and our deal."

"Perhaps," he runs his fingers slowly down my neck, "but I believe I voided part of that with my indiscretion."

He actually sounds remorseful and he brought it up, "Really?"

"Yes…and there's some things I don't mind watching you eat. Just tell me you'll have ice cream."

I roll my eyes, "Pervert…I guess we should get ready then. I know I need a shower."

He rubs his face against my chest, "Alex….why do you stink of Were?"

"Uh….I do?"

"Yes. Why."

No argument. Oh well, now's as good as time as any, "Oh…must be because we hugged. He's a werewolf. That's part of the reason why when you mentioned them I didn't seem so surprised."

He laughs, "It would stand to reason that your friends wouldn't be human."

"He looks human enough."

"Who changes into a wolf; who hunts, kills and eats his prey. Yes, very human indeed."

"Pot….kettle. Oh that's right. You two don't know each other."

"The devil you know, lover."

I take his face in my hands, "To be fair to him, you look human….most of the time."

"As do you."

Touché, "Man…a fairy, a vampire and a werewolf."

"Sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke."

"Doesn't it," I pull myself away and try to move, "Eric….I really need that shower. Stop fucking off or we'll be late."

He pushes himself against me as we stand, "Who's fucking off? I was going to help you remove that odor since you don't know what Were smells like….or how long it can linger."

"Uh huh."

"It's the only way to be sure you get it all off of you."

"Right and if your scent were to replace it then…so be it."

There's a dangerous smile, "Alex….are you saying you don't want me to wash every inch of your skin?"

He kisses down my face to my neck taking time to caress my bare skin, "I don't even know what I'm saying now…."

"Who needs words," he rests his chin in the hallow of my collarbone, "when did you say we were meeting?"

"About an hour."

He pulls me against him and kisses me with all the passion he can summon….and believe me, that's a ton, "Let's make the most of it then."

How's a girl supposed to say no to that?"

After the longest and mostly relaxing shower I've had, I sit myself down in front of my bag. I grab a very fitting pair of jeans and slide them on. I decide to go with something not to casual but still nice…and plenty of cleavage.

I stand to look at myself from every angle. I brush out my hair and apply my make up.

Eric snakes his arms around me, "You don't need any of it. Your skin is radiant….you will put every woman to shame."

He can make me blush anytime, "Thanks…not so bad yourself. That's a great jacket."

"Thank you. I want your friend to think well of me," he steps back and adjusts said jacket. God, even though he's just in jeans, a green shirt and a grey jacket he's still gorgeous. I don't expect any less; it's hard to imagine Eric not looking put together, "Shall we then?"

I nod in agreement.

He hands me my bag and I tuck his wallet into the inside pocket of his jacket then slide his phone into the front pocket of his jeans.

And in this moment…we are a normal, real couple…..


	26. Trios

_Alex POV_

Normal, of course, until we go back upstairs through the trap door.

Eric grabs his keys on the way out.

I almost hate sitting in the car when he fires the engine, even if he face doesn't show it, "Blood doesn't lie."

"It can," he laughs. He opens the garage and slowly backs out. He even gets out of the car to ensure the garage is closed. Security is a huge deal around here.

After I tell him were to drive to he speeds off in the direction of the GPS instructions.

"Steak…fucking Weres," he didn't mumble it out loud.

"I heard that. Can you at least try to be civil…for me?"

"I can promise to try."

"Good," I turn on the radio and let the music fill the silence.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"It's not going to be much of a secret. If he's a Were, he'll know immediately…add the lack of actually eating, usually an obvious give away."

"Well, I'm not ashamed of it…and you aren't either."

"How do you think he will process the information that his friend is involved with a vampire?"

I hope I didn't pause too long, "You want the honest truth?"

"Always."

"He'll hate it. So, we have to make sure he knows that I'm really happy and this is good for me."

"I have nothing to prove to that fucking dog."

This is going to be fun.

"However, if it will be easier for you…"

"You can't even imagine Eric."

"Consider it done."

"Don't get me wrong. I want you to be yourself. Just…tone down the hatred."

He takes my hand, "I swear to be on my best behavior."

Great; that's what I'm afraid of.

As we pull into the parking lot, I'm more nervous than I thought I'd be. A number of scenarios run through my head; I can only hope for the best. Eric, at least, understands the value of not making a scene….

…and chivalry.

I will never get used to someone getting every door for me. I know he likes to do it, insists is more the word. Nana always says you can tell how a person was raised by the little things.

Christ, what do people think happened to me?

When we walk inside, I scan the room and try to spot him. Like Eric, he's hard to miss.

I just catch a glimpse of him in a far corner of the room. I motion to Eric the way and he follows close behind.

Ha, I bet people think I only hang out with dudes over 6'3".

My dearest friend, Alcide Herveaux, is 6'5" and huge. I always tell him he looks like the Brawny guy, on steroids. I swear..Alcide has never met a flannel he didn't like.

I run up to him and jump into his arms for a hug; it feels so good, "Sorry to keep you waiting…"

"Fashionably late as usual, but you look great."

"As usual."

"With all you told me about today I was worried you found some sort of trouble," Alcide glares over the top of my head.

"You know me…oh, I'm sorry. Manners….Alcide, this is my boyfriend…"

"Eric Northman is your boyfriend….of all the crazy things you've done, this takes the cake."

Eric slides himself into the booth, "It is a small world. Although, I am hurt you didn't tell me you were back in Shreveport."

"Didn't know if I was stayin' or for how long."

The tension is killing me, "so can we sit?"

Alcide's eyes never leave Eric, "of course," he tenses up as Eric places his arm around me.

"How do you two know each other?"

"My dad," short and sweet; usually how Alcide prefers to answer when he's pissed off.

"Yes, his father and I have some business together. Nothing that concerns you, lover."

Alcide's knuckles turn white; better calm the storm.

Alcide set's his jaw, "A fucking fanger Alex! I know you were crazy…but this…what's Nana think about him?"

Eric slides me closer to him, "I was unaware of your unusual circle of friends Alex. What's the expression about those who lie with dogs?"

"Enough! The both of you…and its sharks. Just…let me explain."

"Oh good, your friends did get here," that sever is my savior.

I can literally hear her lusty gaze shift from one to the other, "_Wow…this chick has both worlds, God damn. I can't even get one. Some girls have all the luck…she's so young. Look at that skin….hmm…bet she wouldn't miss the blonde._"

"I'm sorry?" Oops…out loud.

"What can I get for you, sugar?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Can I get the chicken Caesar, no dressing and a Diet?"

_Like your skinny ass can't eat a little meat._ "Sure. How 'bout you handsome? We have TruBlood, all types and even have Royalty blend…"

Eric gives her the warm smiles he gives all fang banging whores, "No, thank you," he runs a finger along my neck, "I've already eaten."

You know that moment when you wish you could disappear? I smile politely as I can. My cheeks are burning red.

_Lucky bitch_. "What can I get you gorgeous?" _What you really need ain't on the menu._

I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

"New York prime, twenty ounce with a baked potato and salad, no dressing."

"How do you want that done?" I stopped listening to her…I can take it.

"As rare as you can get it."

"Anything…what can I get you to drink?"

"Bud light."

She actually fucking winked at him.

Eric watches her walk away, "Rare steak and light beer…watching your carbs," he scans the room while attempting small talk.

"You could say that. For the record, I really wanted two steaks but people give you strange looks for that sorta thing and some of us gotta keep a low profile."

"Jealousy is not very becoming on you, Alcide."

That server really knows her cue. She quietly sits down our drinks all the while practically drooling over Eric and Alcide. I wish Eric would just glamour her to not be interested.

Eric mindlessly runs his fingers through my hair and over my skin. It's so relaxing; he knows I'm on edge.

I can feel Alcide's rage as he stabs that poor salad, "Just say what you need to say…you'll feel better."

He tries extremely hard to concentrate on the lettuce, "Nope. Just know I don't like it."

"Just say it motherfucker."

"You already know exactly what I think."

"Well, out loud. He deserves to know."

"Fine…its bad enough you're with…him. But letting him trick you into drinking your blood…I don't even have words for that. God knows what else he's talked you into."

Eric leans forward. I know that gesture, "I assure you she has done everything of her own will," he at least sounds sincere, "and she has had my blood in exchange for hers. It's only fair."

Alcide grabs my wrist, "You doing V now? What would your momma say?"

I pull back, "You leave her out of it. And I'm not…the blood doesn't do to me what it does to everyone else. And since we're keeping score, he's used it to save my life. Twice."

"Just means he's got power over you. You know that's standard op for them…sucker you in, use you up, then throw you out. They make people do crazy shit; become someone they're not. All for one drop."

Eric sets his jaw, "Even if that were possible with Alex, I would never. I have the deepest love and respect for her. She has given me the greatest gift I could have ever received in over 1,000 years."

"What do you mean not possible? You, of all vamps gotta know how."

"I meant, with Alex being what she is, it cannot be done."

"It's true. He tried it a couple of times, just to see, but nothing except I laughed at him. Its all real…nothing fake about us."

"Fair enough…so, what'd you give him?"

My cheeks flash red.

"Alex…you," he lowers his voice, "you slept with him? Unfucking believable."

Eric leans back, "That's what she mentioned to me after."

_Fang-banging freak…god damnit Alex._

I slam my fist down, "Listen. It was going to be someone. At least I had to good sense to choose someone that would take care of me and showed me what it supposed to be like to be loved."

"And drank your blood."

"So the fuck what…and I drank his. It's no turning into a wolf and sniffing butts but hey…to each his own," I take his hands, "Alcide you have to understand. Eric is good for me. And I…I love him. He's made me better."

"Name one thing that sets him apart from any regular guy."

Nine inches. Alcide knows how to lay a challenge, "I can't hear him…well, not all the time at least."

He tries to digest the information along with that beer, "Really? That must be new for you then."

"And, honestly, a little scary."

"Tons more than not always knowing what he's thinking should scare you."

Eric leans toward him, "I promised her that I would make an attempt to be polite, but you continue to push me."

Alcide says nothing. Just eats.

"I promise you wolf, you insult me, and you will suffer."

Alcide leans back, "Now see, that to me sounds like a threat."

"Alcide…don't, just be cool," It's getting so loud in here…I can hear everything.

"No threat. It's a fucking promise."

"Eric. Stop."

I can't hear them posturing. All of a sudden, every single thought and feeling in the room is on me. I can't separate them…it's like my head is splitting apart trying to sort them. I'm drowning in it.

I keep trying to shut it out. I have no control. Every part of me feels like I'm on fire. I cover my ears…close my eyes…I can't…I feel like I could scream."

Cool hands take mine. Then they stroke my face, "Alex…you need to focus."

"I. can't." A whisper.

"Yes, you can. Tell me, what do you hear?"

I take a breath, "A couple…farthest corner from us. He brought his mistress to dinner with his wife. He tells the wife that they're working together. The mistress wants a baby, thinks that will make him leave. She fantasizes about him leaving his wife. He's terrified the wife or the mistress will leave; he loves the both of them. He wonders if he can talk his wife into a third. The wife knows they're fucking; she's just glad she doesn't have to do it."

"What else?"

"Old man, eating alone. He misses his wife; she died. This was her favorite place. Four women...one's pregnant...she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"One of her friends...she can't have children. The woman feels guilty."

"Anything else?"

"Couples worrying about money...bills...kids. Servers thinking about their kids; their money."

I open my eyes to see Eric looking at me; eyes full of concern, "You back with us, Alex?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No need to apologize. You've had a long day lover."

Alcide gives me a sad smile, "And the two of us threatening to rip each other apart didn't help. I know what stress does to you. I just wish I knew how to get you to focus back in like that."

"Its alright. Eric has found ways of getting me to focus and not get overwhelmed. And his blood really helps me. I can block out more; focus easier...which is better than nothing."

Alcide leans back in his chair, "I don't know how you live with that Alex. Honestly, I would be crazy."

"This from the guy that turns into a wolf."

"But there's other people like me. You're basically on your own."

"I just do it one day at a time...one hour...one minute...one second."

Eric pulls me to him, "Very introspective. Not just a pretty face."

I smile and roll my eyes.

"You make her laugh...even smile again. Alex is more herself than she has been in years. She can be everything that she is without hiding. She's told me about how happy she's been...and happiness isn't something she's used to. All that, thanks to you Northman."

"I am honored to be next to her and call her mine."

"Just know that if you break her, I've got a stake with your name on it."

"Fair enough."

At least the rest of the meal goes peacefully enough. Mostly small talk, work...Eric watching us eat. Alcide and I share stories about us being young and stupid. We laugh about all the past times and some things we've missed out on.

I feel Alcide's mind wander, "Debbie...you know I hate the bitch."

He takes a long drink from his beer, "Yeah, well. That's all over now."

"Really? What happened?" Not that I give a fuck.

"You know her."

I see the flashes from his memory. His place in Jackson...Debbie with someone else...the vial of V on the night stand. And in the place he let you call home, "Alcide...I'm so sorry."

"God damnit Alex. I hate when you do that."

"Yeah, well, you don't have control over it. She fucking you over for some other guy."

"His name is Cooper. He's the packmaster of a new pack of wolves in Jackson. They're bad news for my kind. They don't make any attempts to hide their business...and they're V addicts. All of them."

Eric directs his attention to the conversation, "Do you know where they purchase it?"

"Nope. I didn't ask any questions. When I saw Debbie...what she really was...I kicked her out, packed up my stuff and got the fuck out of Jackson," he closes off his memory, "Sorry Alex...I'm just not ready for that. I know you didn't like her, but we've both been with people the other didn't like."

He gives Eric a very pointed look.

Eric smiles, "At least I've never run from anything I've wanted."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's more than obvious to me that you care for Alex a great deal..."


End file.
